A Sinful Fantasy
by NeroAnne
Summary: His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_

_ZZZZ_

_Baby Hardy_

-Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Orangeville District Secondary School-

Matt Hardy looked around anxiously, his dark brown eyes narrowing. The sea of students surrounding him was kinda making him claustrophobic. He stared past every kid, trying to find one in particular.

'_Tell me you didn't get lost already…'_ Matt sighed in aggravation. He never noticed the playful blonde sneaking up behind him.

Matt jumped when a set of hands covered his eyes, "The hell!?" he heard a muffled laugh behind him. Frowning, he grabbed the person's hands. Running his fingers through the person's wrist, his fingers skimmed over a familiar watch and he snorted, "Adam. You have five seconds to let go of me."

After a few seconds, the man behind him let go. Turning, Matt smirked at the pouting expression on Adam Copeland's face. "Dude, we're seniors. Act like it."

"There you go sounding all mature again-knock it off! This is our _last_ year of high school, we should enjoy it!"

Adam Copeland was a tall, hazel-eyed blonde. He'd been best friends with Matt since they were in middle school. Adam was loud, arrogant, and at times, a baby. He liked to play pranks on Matt, who was more of the serious type. In fact, one would say that besides the clothing style, the music taste, or the love of fighting, that they were opposites.

Matthew had shoulder-length raven hair, with dark brown eyes. He was tall, but Adam still had a couple of inches on him. He took his school-work seriously, and always tried to be the mature one of the group. He was quiet, but knew how to be loud.

"Okay sure. We can enjoy it, but we can also act like real people instead of jackasses." Matt rolled his eyes when Adam gave him an over-exaggerated pout.

"Where are the others? If we're all going to meet, we need to do it quick," Matt glanced at Adam's watch, "I have to look for somebody."

"And who'd that be?" asked a third voice.

Adam and Matt grinned, watching as Christopher Irvine, and Adam's brother, Jason Copeland walked towards them. They were holding hands-as usual. See, Chris and Jay had been going out since 10th grade, they were nearly inseparable. Chris had sky blue eyes and blonde hair down to his neck. He was a bit taller than Jay, but it was almost unnoticeable. Jay had a blonde buzz cut. He used to have really long hair, like Adam's, but he got tired of all the brushing, so he cut it. He also shared Adam's hazel eyes, though his were a tad lighter.

"Hey there, Matt, Adam. How's it going, boys?" Chris shook hands with both of them.

"Glad to be back in school, man," Adam answered, "I missed old O.D.S.S"

Matt twitched, "Then how come you were moaning and whining about coming back last night?" Chris and Jay snickered when Adam's cheeks dusted a light pink.

Checking Adam's watch again, Matt let out a long sigh, "Damn it, where are you?"

Adam raised an eyebrow, "Who are you looking for?" He looked around, towering above a lot of students.

"My brother…he's moving here from Cameron. Today is his first day," Matt murmured.

Adam grinned, "You have a brother? How come you never said anything?"

"He's three years younger than us…he's only a freshman." Matt looked around before looking into his wallet, pulling out a picture of Jeff. "This is what he looked like when I left Cameron."

Adam, Chris and Jay stared at the square photo. The boy in the photo had pretty green eyes, blonde hair down to his chin, and pale skin.

"Dude, he looks nothing like you," Jay said, his eyes taking in Jeff's features.

"Yeah, I know," Matt sighed, stuffing the photo back into his wallet, "I've been looking for him for an hour now. I have no clue whether he's lost or if he even showed up."

"How do you even know he looks the same?" Chris murmured, his own eyes searching the crowd.

"How much could he have changed?" Matt asked aloud.

His answer came to him rather quickly.

"Uh, Matt?"

All four men turned around and stared, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"J-Jeff?" Matt squeaked, staring at the boy with large eyes.

Jeff smiled sweetly, nodding his head, "Uh huh." Gone was the pale-skinned boy. Now, replaced by a handsome young man. He wore very tight purple jeans, and he had on a black tank top. His hair was painted purple/blue and it clung wetly to his neck. His bright green eyes were doused lightly in eyeliner and you could make out tints of mascara.

Matt and Adam stared, they're bodies tingling. Quickly regaining his composure, Matt hugged his younger brother, "Hey, buddy, how've you been?"

Jeff smiled, hugging his older brother back, "Fine…I've been looking for you…You…grew," he blushed lightly, staring at the ground.

Matt smirked, patting the 15 year-olds head, "And you haven't."

Jeff giggled, "Maybe not, but that'll change!"

Turning around, Matt pointed to the guys, "Jeff, these are my friends, Chris Irvine, Jay Copeland, and my best friend, Adam Copeland."

Adam licked his lips, before smiling, "Hey, there little one."

Jeff stared up at him with those pretty green eyes, smiling shyly, he whispered, "Hi, Adam."

Matt knew the look in Adam's eye. Adam had that same look when he asked out Randy Orton, and then broke his heart to ask out John Cena.

"Adam…" Matt warned, an unnerved look in his eyes.

Adam shot Matt a grin, "What?" he asked, his tone innocent.

Matt seethed the rest of the morning.



-5th Period-

Matt was surprised to see Jeff walk into there classroom. "Jeff, buddy, are you lost?"

Jeff grinned, "Nope. I'm taking 12th grade computer arts."

Adam blinked, "Damn, kid…how'd you get to that?"

Jeff shrugged, "I like to draw and work with computers…I guess it's just natural. I hear Matty's good in math, anyway…I suck at that."

He sat down in between his older brother and Adam. "So, who's the teacher?"

Matt grinned, "She's awesome. She knows how to talk to you without being a bitch, but she can get pretty bitchy if provoked."

Jeff nodded slowly, unsure. He watched as the lady stepped in, and placed her suitcase on the desk. He blinked, "Isn't she a bit young?"

"Ms. McMahon has a lot of work done on her face," Adam commented, grinning slyly. He winked at Jeff, causing the younger teen to blush.

They quieted down as class began.

_-After 5__th__ Period-_

"Hey, do you guys know who Glenn Jacobs is?" Jeff asked.

Matt and Adam both stopped, turning to look at the younger male, "Why do you know that name?"

Jeff shrugged, holding up a slip of paper, "He passed this to me in the hallway, and he asked me to give it to you, Matty." He handed him the slip of paper.

Matt tore it open, his dark eyes skimming through it:

_Hey there, Matt. _

_Saw your brother. Pretty cute, if I do say so myself. Even Mark stared at him with attention in 3__rd__ period. He looks like someone who could get into a lot of trouble. Watch him, you never know if you'll lose him before you get a chance to know him._

_-Glenn_

Matt growled, tossing the note into the garbage can. He poked Jeff in the chest, "_**Stay. Away. From. Him.**_"

Jeff blinked, "Why?"

Adam frowned, "He's a bad dude, Jeffy…he's known for…being a bit psycho, him and his older brother."

Jeff nodded slowly, hearing the bell ring. He glanced down at his schedule, "Gym. Finlay."

Matt made a sour face, "Aw man, that sucks. He can be so brutal with newbie's…hope your good on your feet, kid. You're gonna be running a lot."

Jeff winked at his older brother, walking backwards, "Got it! See ya, bro! Bye, Addy!"

Adam waved, then stopped. "…_Hey! Don't call me Addy!"_

Jeff's laughter rang through the near-empty hallways.

Matt snickered, then stopped, staring around.

"…Adam…we're gonna be late!"

Adam spun around on his heels, "Shit!"

They ran to class.



_**Hello, peeps!**_

_**How'd ya like the first chappie? As I've said, this is dedicated to Terrahfry.**_

_**Yeah, it's my first shot at a high-school fic…hope it turned out well.**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS **__**EVERYTHING.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_

_ZZZZ_

_2. Pierced Tongue? Oh Yum._

-After School-

Jeff walked along with Matt, listening to him and Adam talk. They were ranting on and on about which sport to play.

"Really, I think basketball would be best," Adam said, his hazel eyes looking around, waving at passing students.

Matt rolled his eyes, "That's only because you're tall," he tapped his chin, "Why not just stick with wrestling? We both like to fight…"

Adam grinned; "Yeah, I guess it'd be best, huh?" he glanced over at Jeff, who was staring up at the sky. His eyes trailed over the younger male's body, smirking when his eyes landed on the long legs, "So, Jeff…"

Blinking, Jeff looked over at Adam, "Yeah?"

"See any guys that you think are cute?" Adam snickered when Jeff began to blush.

"A lot," Jeff admitted, running a hand through his purple/blue locks, "But they all look so much older…I did meet a couple of friends though."

"Oh, yeah?" Matt smiled, "Who are they?"

"Well, this one guy is also a freshman, his name is Phil Brooks, and he's awesome. And I met a girl, her name is Trish Stratigias. I like her a lot; she's very sweet, and her girlfriend, Amy Dumas, is cool."

Matt grinned, "You got popular pretty quick," he commented.

Jeff smiled, "With a brother like you, how could I not?"

Matt stared at him, before smiling, "Wow, Jeff…thanks. Listen, I want to make up for the past three years that I've been gone. How about a little get together at my house? You can invite our friends, and we can all have a party or something."

Jeff nodded, "Sounds good," he looked towards Adam, "You'll be there, no doubt."

Adam smirked, "No doubt, indeed. Matt can't function without me; I'm the life of the party."

Jeff smirked, "We'll see about that," he taunted, sticking out his tongue.

Matt and Adam both stared.

"Holy shit, Jeff! Does dad know you have that?" Matt stared at the silver bar-bell on his sweet little brother's tongue. It was so odd to see…yet so sexy at the same time. Glancing at Adam, he knew that the tall blonde was thinking the same thing.

"Oh, yeah," Jeff replied causally, "He's seen it. What he _hasn't_ seen though, is this," Jeff placed his leg on top of the curb, rolling up the tight purple pants. After muttering a few curses, he was finally able to get the skin tight pants up to his calf.

Emblazoned on his lower ankle all the way up to his calf was a black dragon tattoo.

Adam grinned hugely, "Sick!" he pulled up his shirt sleeve, showing Jeff his own tattoo, a red and black sun set on his upper bicep. "Got this after a neck injury while wrestling around with Matt."

Jeff grinned playfully, "Yeah? I just got this because I wanted to."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Jeff, I'm not gonna tell dad, just don't get anymore. Tattoo's are permanent and they're weird."

Jeff giggled, "M'kay, Matty." He pulled down his pant sleeve, before standing straight, "I'm hungry. I want candy."

"Wouldn't you rather eat lunch first? You know, pizza or something?" Matt asked. He had heard from his dad that Jeff absolutely _**adored**_ candy. Gilbert had warned him over the phone that Jeff could live for days with just eating skittles and slurping up slushies. He strongly encouraged Matt to make his brother eat actual food before ever giving him candy.

Jeff pouted, "You've been talking to dad," he accused.

"Yes," Matt admitted, pulling his keys out of his pocket, "And I agree with him. Come on, we'll stop by a Burger King or something. You coming, Adam?"

Adam nodded, hopping into the passenger seat, "Oh, of course, Matt! You know I always tag along!"

Matt rolled his eyes, opening the back door for Jeff, "Yeah, but only when I'm paying," he shot his giggling brother a quick grin, closing the door for him once he was inside.

And they sped off.



They parked at Burger King, walking in casually.

"Hey! We walked into the one with the playground," Adam said, watching all the little kids run around.

Jeff smiled, "Cool!" he ran towards the playground.

Adam grinned, "He's quite the kid, huh, Matt?"

Matt sighed, standing in line with his best friend, "He's changed so much, Adam…when we were kids, I never would have imagined that he would be the way he is now…still so sweet…but so rebellious at the same time."

"Well, maybe you leaving really caused his to see clearly…I mean, he hasn't seen you in three years…" Adam looked over at the playground, "Whoa! Hardy alert!"

Matt looked over, his eyes widening, "Jeff!"

Jeff was swinging on the swing.

_**Upside-down.**_

He had his long legs wrapped around the chains, keeping him from falling, his purple/blue hair was swinging along with him, and he was laughing. The kids around him were all watching him in awe, some even clapping.

Rolling his eyes, Matt turned to the smiling lady at the counter, "Three chicken sandwiches, two cokes and a blue slushy, please. Oh, and don't put mustard on mine."

Adam snickered, watching as Jeff flipped off the swing neatly. The younger Hardy bowed as all the kids clapped, grinning happily. He ran back towards the inside of the restaurant. He looked around, his green eyes locking on the tray of food in Matt's hands.

His green eyes zeroed in on the slushy.

Adam watched, barely containing his amusement as Jeff grabbed the slushy, kissing Matt on the cheek.

"Thank you!" he cried, before sitting down, sucking happily at the straw.

"Wait, Jeff! Eat the damn sandwich first!" Matt pleaded, helplessly.

Adam couldn't help it.

He laughed.

Matt shot him a glare, "You're not helping!" he barked. Strolling over to Jeff, Matt grabbed the slushy and placed the chicken sandwich in Jeff's hands instead. "Eat."

Jeff pouted, tearing open the wrapper, "Fine, fine…" he took a reluctant bite. "There. Now gimme my slushy!"

Matt smirked, "Gimme, gimme, never gets." He held the slushy out of Jeff's reach. "Eat the whole thing. You're too thin."

Adam watched the two bicker and looked down at his own sandwich. He smirked, quickly switching it with Matt's.

Matt sat down, satisfied. Jeff had started eating. Sighing, Matt grabbed his own sandwich and took a bite. Almost instantly, his eyes watered. Groaning, he spit out the bite he had taken, seeing it smothered in mustard.

Wiping his tongue with a napkin, he ignored Jeff's confused look, and turned murderous eyes to his best friend, "_Adam Joseph Copeland_,"

Adam began to get up from his chair. He ran.

Matt chased after him, yelling that he'd get killed.

Jeff watched his older brother chase Adam for a while, before shrugging, and grabbing his slushy.

"Hey, there, little man."

Jeff looked up, staring into bright blue eyes. He blushed, his lips slowly leaving the straw.

John Cena chuckled, adjusting his cap, "You alone here?"

Jeff shook his head, "That's my brother," he said, pointing towards the elder Hardy, who had tackled Adam to the floor.

John blinked, "Matt Hardy is your older brother?" he studied Jeff's features, "You look nothing like him."

Jeff shrugged, "So, we've been told. Who are you?"

John smiled, "My name is John Cena. I'm a…_acquaintance_ of Adam's."

Jeff tilted his head, "Yeah? How do you know him?"

"He tried to ask me out when he already had a boyfriend. Broke the poor guy's heart."

Jeff frowned, "Adam did that?" he started to re-think his decision about being the older blonde's friend.

John nodded, "He did…he's been with a lot of guys…I know he and your brother are best friends," he watched as Matt put Adam in a choker hold, "But be careful."

Jeff nodded, looking at his half-empty slushy, "Thanks…"

John nodded, patting Jeff's head, "See ya around, kid."

Jeff sighed. '_Guess you never really know a person…but, if Adam does do that to guys…why is Matt friends with him? Unless…Matt does the same thing.'_

Beginning to feel depressed, Jeff stood, leaving the restaurant.

-_A little while later-_

"Where is he?!" Matt looked around frantically, driving through the neighborhood, "Adam, he doesn't know where I live! He's new here, he probably got lost!"

Adam stared out his own window, "Relax, man, he probably just went out with friends."

"But then why didn't he tell me he'd be going?" Matt punched the steering wheel, "Damn it all."

Adam scanned the streets and his hazel eyes flashed, "Hey, Matt! There he is!"

Matt looked over and sure enough, there was Jeff.

He looked fine, he was laughing and talking to somebody, but they couldn't see who it was.

Driving a bit closer, Matt suddenly paled. He didn't have to look at Adam to know he was also unnerved.

Jeff was talking to Randy Orton.



_**Trying desperately to match up ages according to grades, but it's getting a bit hard.**_

_**Hope you all liked and thanks to all those who reviewed!**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



_Chapter 3._

"I still can't believe you're Matt Hardy's baby bother," Randy smiled, petting Jeff's hair. "You look nothing like him. I think you're cuter."

Jeff smiled, "Thanks. I think I'm cuter too."

They shared a laugh.

"So, how was your first day at school?" Randy asked, casually leaning against the picket fence behind him.

"Alright, I guess. I met up with Matt and his friends in the morning. Then I found out I had a class with him and Adam." Jeff blinked, noting the way Randy tensed. "Randy?"

Randy sighed, "Sorry. You say you've met Adam…? I'm letting you know because I like you, Jeff…Adam needs to be watched."

"You know, you're the second's person to tell me that. Some guy named John told me the same thing. Said he broke some poor guy's heart."

Randy sneered, "_I'm_ that poor guy. He asked out Cena while I was still his boyfriend…"

"Oh, gosh," Jeff blushed, "I'm so sorry Randy, if I had known…"

"Don't worry about it, just watch yourself when your with him…I mean, with looks like yours, I wouldn't be surprised if he comes after you." Randy smirked, watching Jeff's blush get darker.

"I doubt Matt will let him…" Jeff murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides," Jeff smiled, "He's too old."

"I resent that."

They both turned, watching Adam walk over to them, Matt parking the car besides them.

Randy straightened, glaring at the tall male, "Adam," he said curtly, not wanting to start anything with little Jeff right there.

Adam forced a smile, "Hey, there, Randy. How ya been?" not waiting for a response, he turned to Jeff, "Your brother nearly had a heart attack, you shouldn't have left," he scolded.

Jeff snorted, "Dad gave me Matt's address. I was on my way home, thank you very much."

Randy smirked, watching Adam frown, "Don't be so hard on little Jeff, Adam. After all, he can handle himself…he knows not to…get involved with anyone who could possibly hurt him."

Adam turned to Randy, his eyes cold, "When are you going to give up this grudge, Randy? I fell out of love with you…it happens."

"But you had to ask Cena out on a date while I was still with you?" Randy barked, "Yeah, that's real good of you."

Adam sighed, "Look, Randy-"

"No! _You_ look, I'm not gonna let you be a bad influence on Jeff. He's just a kid and I don't think he needs to be hanging around someone like you. His brother must not care very much for him for even introducing you to him."

"Repeat that, why don't you?" Matt hissed, walking next to Adam, his dark brown eyes flashing, "I happen to love my brother." Matt looked over at Jeff, who avoided his gaze, "Get in the car."

Jeff opened his mouth to protest but flinched, noting the look of anger in his brother's eyes. Slowly walking a few steps, he turned to look at Randy, "Bye…" he whispered.

Randy tore his eyes away from Adam and smiled, "Later, little one." He waited until Jeff had closed the car door before glaring at both men. "Mark my words Copeland…Jeff will not be another conquest."

Adam smirked, "_You_ have no say in that."

Matt lifted an eyebrow. _'And neither do you,' _he thought.

Randy glared and moved towards Adam but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it, babe. He ain't worth it."

Adam blinked in surprise before he smirked, "Oh, this is rich."

John raised an eyebrow, "What is? The fact that I completely say no to going out with you and go out with your ex instead?"

Adam twitched, "Fuck off, Cena. Randy here needs to be punished."

John narrowed his eyes, "You try it," he dared.

Matt looked back to his car. He could see Jeff staring at them with confused eyes. "Adam…leave them alone, Jeff is watching."

John waved at Jeff, smiling when the boy waved back. "He's a sweet kid…" John looked back to Adam, "Too bad he's already associated with you."

Adam moved towards John but was stopped by Matt.

"Damn it, Adam! I said leave them, I have to get Jeff home." Matt stared Adam dead in the eye.

Adam glared but nodded, "Fine. I can deal with you pricks tomorrow." He walked over to the car.

Matt glanced at the other two males, "You have nothing to worry about…Adam knows better…"

Randy glared, "I don't think you're a bad person, Matt…you just have really bad friends."

John nodded, "Watch your brother, man…"

Matt nodded, "I'll see you guys," he jogged quickly to the car.

Randy and John glanced at each other.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow," Cena murmured, grabbing Randy's hand. He watched his boyfriend nod and they began to walk.



"What did they say to you?" Adam asked, staring out the window.

"Nothing," Jeff mumbled.

"Bullshit," Adam said softly. "He told you, didn't he?"

Jeff glared, "About the disgusting thing you did to him? Oh yeah."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Orton is blowing this out of proportion…"

"He loved you, Adam…"

Matt glanced at Adam. The blonde was facing the window.

Sighing, Matt addressed Jeff, "Jeff…don't run off like that…you don't know this place very well. I don't want you getting hurt."

Jeff nodded, "Sorry," he murmured.

Matt smiled, "It's fine." Turning back to Adam, nudged him, "You sleeping over or do you want me to take ya home?"

"Nah, I'll sleep over," Adam answered, "Chances are that Jay brought Chris home and they're gonna be fucking each other in the ass all night long anyway."

Matt's eyes widened. There was silence before Jeff giggled.

"Adam, you bastard! You can't say that type of stuff in front of Jeff! He's fifteen!" Matt yelled.

Adam merely grinned, "So? Jeff thinks it's funny, right Jeffy-boy?"

Jeff smirked, "Right. _Addy-boy_."

"_**Don't call me Addy!**_"

Matt and Jeff shared a smile.

-_Matt's home_-

"Alright, this is it." Matt opened the door to his home, pushing Jeff in gently.

Jeff's pretty eyes widened, staring at the lovely house, "Wow," he breathed. "It's beautiful."

Adam nodded, "It is," he said before rushing off to the kitchen. "Imma make a sandwich!"

Matt rolled his eyes, "As if I didn't buy him one," he murmured.

Jeff walked around, staring at the beautiful lamps and decorations. He was about to head upstairs when he tripped over something. "Owe!"

The thing he tripped over barked at him.

Jeff raised his head, eye to eye with a fluffy white dog. It was small, probably some sort of terrier mix. Jeff squealed, "So cute!"

He sat Indian style, playing with the little dog, who was barking and yipping happily.

"Ah," Matt said smiling, "I see you met my son."

Jeff grinned, "Son?"

Matt nodded, "He looks like a dog, I know."

Jeff chuckled, "Well, does your boy have a name?"

"Course he does! He's baby Lucas."

"Lucas," Jeff repeated, smiling softly. "He's cute…he reminds me of Jack…"

Matt's eyebrow furrowed, "Jack?"

Jeff sighed, "My dog…he's back in Cameron…" he noticed the way Matt's eyes narrowed, "But, no biggie…dad's taking care of him."

Matt nodded once, making a note in his head to call dad and ask him how Jack is with airplanes. "Alright, well, come on. I'll show ya your new room."

Adam appeared besides him, taking a bite out of a grilled-cheese sandwich, "Which one ya giving him, Matty?" he asked, his mouth full of the food.

Jeff giggled again, noting the disgusted look on his older brother's face.

"I'm giving him the one with the while walls." Matt smiled down at Jeff, "Dad told me you like to paint. I bought you some paints and stuff, that way, you could paint all over your walls."

Jeff's eyes widened and he zoomed over to his brother, hugging his waist tightly, "Thanks so much!"

Matt smiled, placing a gentle hand on Jeff's head, "No problem, man."

Adam rolled his eyes, a bit unnerved. "Alright, come on. It's upstairs."



It was Tuesday. And Jeff was wrestling Matt out of bed.

"Matt!" Jeff panted, trying to pick Matt up, "We. Have. School!"

Matt only grunted, rolling onto his back to stare up at his younger brother, "Alright, already, go wake up Adam." He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Jeff, already showered and dressed, rolled his eyes but obeyed, walking out the door.

Matt smirked and leaned back onto the bed. He closed his eyes, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep.

Jeff poked his head in the door, "Matt! GET UP!"

Matt shot up like a pistol, his eyes wide in surprise, "I'm up, I'm up!"

The blanket dropped from his chest.

Jeff blushed, staring at his older brother's nude body with wide eyes. "Oh…my…" he ran the hell away.

Matt blinked, his sleep-hazed mind still confused. "Why'd he run off like that?"

_-Adam's "Room"-_

Jeff knocked once before walking in. He looked around the room, smiling as he figured out the music interest of the man inside.

"Kiss…Guns and Roses…Foo Fighters…not bad," he said, his green eyes admiring the posters.

Looking over at the bed, Jeff smirked.

Adam was sleeping with his arm over his eyes, snoring quietly. He had the blanket surrounding his legs, tied in a knot.

Chuckling, Jeff walked over, gently rubbing Adam's bare shoulder, "Hey, Adam, come on. School starts in an hour. You need to shower and stuff."

Adam didn't stir.

"Did ya hear me?" Jeff asked, a bit louder, "School is an _hour_ away!"

Still nothing.

Sighing, Jeff crawled onto the bed, "Adam!"

Adam's eyes blinked open, staring up at Jeff.

Jeff….

_-Adam's dream-_

"_Oh, god, Adam," Jeff whined, pushing his hips against Adam's thrusting dick, "I love feeling you inside me!"_

_Adam grunted, "Yeah? You like it, baby? My hard cock drilling your sweet ass?"_

_Jeff nodded, "I like it, I like it,"_

_Adam smirked and leaned down to kiss the younger man._

_-Reality-_

Adam's leaned up and kissed a startled Jeff.

Jeff gapes in surprise, but that only allowed Adam to slide his tongue into the Jeff's mouth.

Adam groaned, pulling Jeff down on top of him.

Jeff squirmed, his eyes wide.

"_Adam!"_

Adam's eyes whipped opened and he stared up in surprise.

Jeff was staring right back at him, a heavy blush on his cheeks.

Matt stood at the door, an angered and confused look on his face, "What the hell, man?!"

Adam got up, covering his body with the blanket, "Holy shit…Jeff, I'm sorry!"

Jeff blushed, "D-don't be," he got up walking over to Matt. "I…I'll make pancakes," he rushed downstairs.

Matt glared heatedly at his best friend, "Adam…"

Adam gulped.

Matt walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

Downstairs, Jeff winced, hearing the screams of pain coming from Adam and the angry curses coming from Matt.

'_I…liked it…'_ Jeff thought, frowning.



_**Innocent Jeffy is confused.**_

_**I don't know why everyone thought Randy was gonna hurt Jeff. He was a victim here, too.**_

_**Anyway, **_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



_Chapter 4._

-_School-_

Jeff tapped his pen against his lips. He was so bored. He hated taking Spanish. Not that he didn't like the language; he was actually okay with speaking it. It was just that he had no one to talk to.

He flushed slightly, thinking of what happened this morning. When they got to school, Chris and Jay immediately burst out laughing at the sight of Adam's black eye. Adam had flipped them off and trudged to class, a smirking Matt right behind him.

A finger tapped his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Turning around, Jeff blinked. "Yeah?"

The kid behind him smiled nervously. He held out a sheet of paper, "I was told to pass it to you."

Jeff took the offered note and glanced around. There was no on in the class that he really knew all that well. Shrugging, he turned around, opening the note.

_Look Behind You._

Jeff twitched and turned again. The kid behind him shrugged and pointed back a couple of seats.

Jeff sighed in annoyance and stood, pretending to yawn. He glanced around quickly and he stared wide-eyed at the person who had given him the note. Sitting back down, he shivered.

The kid in the seat behind him tilted his head, "You okay?"

"Yeah…my older brother told me to stay away from that guy, though."

The kid nodded, "I see what he means…that guy is huge. He licked his lips at you just now, right?"

Jeff nodded.

The kid tapped his fingers on the desk, "What grade are ya in?"

"I'm a freshman," Jeff answered.

The kid smiled excitedly, "Great so am I!"

Jeff grinned, "I'm Jeff. Jeff Hardy."

Smiling, the kid introduced himself as Evan Bourne.

"Wanna be partners for this project crap?" Evan asked hopefully, "I don't know anyone else."

Before Jeff could agree, there was suddenly a looming shadow over the desks.

"I don't think so. He's working with me."

Both freshman looked up and paled slightly.

Mark Calloway smirked, his bulging arms crossed in front of his bulging chest. You could see the tattoos littering the guy's veiny arms, and the leather that was stretched tight over his massive chest.

Jeff frowned. "Sorry. I was actually going to agree to work with Evan."

"Too fucking bad." Mark purred.

Jeff glanced at Evan, poor kid was terrified. "You're right man, it _is_ too fucking bad."

Mark smirked.

"Oh no, not for Evan. For _you_, Mark. I'm not working with ya man." Jeff could see Evan's eyes widen.

Mark chuckled lowly, "I don't think that's up to ya, kid. I chose ya, so now you're my partner."

Jeff grit his teeth, "Tough shit. My brother told me to stay away from you, that's just what I'm gonna do."

Mark snorted, "Your brother is a pussy."

Jeff stood, the desk nearly toppling over, "Say that again," he dared. He didn't care if the guy in front of him was big enough to step on him. _No one_ insulted his brother!

Mark smirked, leaning closer to whisper in the younger boy's ear, "Your brother…" he murmured slowly, "is a pussy."

Jeff clenched his fist, "Why you mother-"

"_¿Hay una problema?" _

Jeff spared a minute glance to his left.

The teacher, Ms. Lillian Garcia was staring at them with a stern look in her hazel eyes.

"_No. Ninguna problema_." Mark answered causally.

"_¿Senor Hardy?"_ Lillian said softly.

Jeff merely shook his head, indicating that there was nothing wrong.

Ms. Garcia nodded slowly. "_Bueno. __Sientate Mark_."

Mark smirked down at Jeff before he returned to his seat.

Jeff sat down, raking a hand through his hair.

Evan smiled weakly, "Does this mean we'll be partners?"

Ms. Garcia smiled down at them, "I'll put you both down as a pair."

"_Gracias_," both said, smiling.

Mark seethed the rest of the period.



Jeff and Evan talked a bit after the bell rang, heading to their next class.

"I still can't believe you're _The_ Matt Hardy's brother…the guy is so popular." Evan gushed. "And he's so cute."

Jeff smirked, "Oh, he's gorgeous." He should know. He saw _all_ of Matt.

Evan smiled, "I would go for it if I didn't already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah? Who's the lucky guy?"

Evan grinned, "His name is Allen Jones, but he likes everyone to call him AJ."

Jeff smirked, "Styles?" He had AJ in one of his classes. The fellow freshman introduced himself as "The _Phenomenal_ AJ Styles."

Evan blushed, "Yeah…my parents have known his parents nearly all our lives…so I guess you could day we were _betrothed_. We hated each other in the beginning…but now," Evan smiled, "He's the love of my live."

"Cute," Jeff murmured softly.

"So, how about you? A cutie like ya has to have someone right?"

Jeff forced a smile, "Nah. Back home in Cameron I was always made fun of for being gay. I've actually never even had a kiss…" Jeff sighed. '_Well…not __**officially**__. Adam stole my damn first kiss.'_

"You're kidding," Evan said, sounding surprised.

"I wish," Jeff replied, grinning.

The bell ran loudly in their ears.

"Well, I've got history with Mr. Ross next. What do you have?"

Jeff thought about it, "I'm pretty sure I've got Geometry," he frowned, "I hate math."

"Right there with ya, man," Evan grinned, "Well, I'll see ya around, Jeff!"

Jeff nodded, waving goodbye to Evan. Stopping at his locker, he pushed in his Spanish book and pulled out his Geometry book.

Before Jeff could turn around, a fist came whizzing by his ear and punched his locker closed with a loud bang.

Jeff swallowed hard, staring at the leather gloved fist.

He felt the bigger man press his body against his smaller one before the low voice reached his ear.

"You're gonna get hurt kid. I advise you to stay on my good side. I wouldn't want such a cute face to get roughed up."

Jeff closed his eyes, "Mark. Get the hell away from me or you'll be damn sorry."

Mark chuckled. "Oh, pretty boy has threats….well, then," he turned Jeff around, picking him up by his collar.

Jeff's legs dangled a good few feet off the ground. Narrowing his eyes, he locked eyes with the older man.

Mark smiled sinisterly, "Pretty Jeffy, I would watch my tongue if I were you…" Slowly lowering the boy, Mark patted his head, "Tell your brother I said hello."

Jeff watched him go, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Sighing, Jeff straightened his bag, walking towards his class.

'_I should really start watching myself…'_



-Lunch-

Matt stared at his best friend in disgust.

Adam continued to eat, stuffing his mouth with pizza and holding a conversation with his brother.

"Adam…please chew your damn food." Matt begged.

Adam's eyes twinkled. Turning to Matt, he opened his mouth, showing the shorter male his chewed up pizza, "I _am_."

Matt groaned in disgust and shoved his plate away, which Adam of course, grabbed and began to mooch off of.

Jay sipped his Gatorade and looked around, "Does Jeff have this lunch?"

"Probably," Matt answered.

"Speaking of Jeff…" Chris looked Matt in the eye, "Andrew told me he saw Mark and Jeff together in the halls."

Matt stiffened and Adam stopped chewing.

Chris nodded, "Mark had him shoved against a locker and he was dangling him in the air like a rag doll."

Matt frowned. "Damn it, did Andrew mentions anything else?"

Chris grinned, "Yeah. He said your brother talked back to Mark in Spanish."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Jeff you jackass."

"I was defending your honor…"

Matt and Adam both turned, seeing Jeff.

Matt winced, seeing the hurt look on Jeff's face.

"…He called you a pussy and I reacted…sorry for fucking caring." Jeff turned, his hands shoving into his pockets. He was met halfway by one of his friends, who gently patted his arm.

Matt sighed and lowered his head to the table, "Way to go Hardy," he murmured to himself.

Adam sighed, "C'mon man, it wasn't your fault."

Matt didn't reply.



"Hey, Jeff…"

Jeff looked towards Phil. "Yeah?"

"Think your brother will let ya come over to my house for a bit? I've got something I wanna show ya," Phil said, brushing his hair out of his face.

Jeff shrugged, "I guess…I'll go ask."

Phil grinned, "Kay."

Jeff grinned back and stood, heading over to his older brother.

"Matt…"

He watched his brother pick his head up and turn to look at him.

"Phil wants me to go over to his house after school…can I go?" he asked softly.

Matt offered a small smile, "Sure, Jeff…be back before eight."

Jeff nodded, "Fine."

Walking back to Phil, Jeff gave him a nod. "What exactly do you want to show me?"

Phil smirked, "A good time."

Jeff twitched.

"No drugs?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "Nah, man."

Jeff grinned, "Well okay then."



Well, wonder what Phil is gonna do to Jeff, XD!

Haha, AJ and Evan. Don't ask, I couldn't come up with anyone better.


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



"You call this a good time?" Jeff complained.

Phil chuckled, handing the popcorn over to AJ. "What did you have in mind?"

Jeff pouted, crossing his arms, "We could have at least rented a better movie…"

Evan giggled from his place on AJ's lap, "Don't you like Michael Myers, Jeff?"

"Please, everyone knows that it's Jason Voorhees who pawns all." Jeff replied.

They all sat on Phil's couch. His parents went to some business meeting. Evan was resting comfortably on AJ's lap, his back to the bigger male's chest. Jeff was half leaning on the couch arm; half leaning on Phil's back, said male was drinking a Pepsi and strumming his fingers on Jeff's knee.

AJ snickered when Michael stabbed a butcher knife through a blonde girl. "It's always the blonde, huh?"

Phil smirked, glancing down at Jeff. "That means that if we were in a horror movie…you'd die first, sweetheart."

Jeff scoffed. "Yeah right. I'd run like hell, scream like hell, then offer a blow job."

All of them laughed.

"You know how to blow, Jeff?" AJ smirked, "Wanna teach Evan?"

Phil laughed loudly, spitting out some Pepsi. Jeff's eyes widened, a hand coming up to stifle his giggling.

Evan glared heatedly at AJ, "Hey, at least I _give_ you blow jobs, greedy bastard."

AJ chuckled, "And I love them, babe."

"You guys are so gross," Jeff murmured.

The sound of a cell phone ringing caused Jeff to groan.

"Damn…it's past eight…" he looked at the caller I.D. Sure enough, big brother Matt was calling.

"Ask him if you could sleep over, my parents won't care." Phil murmured.

Jeff nodded before he answered. "Hi, Matty…yes, I know it's eight thirty…there's no school tomorrow, Matt…it's Saturday, you dope…Whatever, can I sleep over? I will _not _be alone with Phil…AJ and Evan are here, they get to sleep over…You could just stop by and bring me some stuff…or Adam could do it…Really?! Thanks, Matt, you're the best!"

The three on the couch grinned.

"He said yes! He's gonna come over and drop off some stuff for me," Jeff said.

They all cheered. Jeff ran a hand through his tangled hair.

"Hey, Phil, can I grab a shower?"

Phil nodded, his attention focused on the movie, "Go ahead, man."

"Thanks," Jeff made his way upstairs. "If Matt comes just tell him I'm in the shower."

"Kay," Phil said, munching on the popcorn.

-_Bathroom-_

Just as he was beginning to unzip his pants, the lights went off.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Guys, I'm gonna hurt you!"

"We didn't do it, Jeff! It's fucking thundering outside, the lights just got knocked off," Phil called from downstairs.

Jeff turned towards the window. He shuddered, seeing the lightning flash brightly against the black clouds. "Oh, man…"

He contemplated getting the hell outta there…but he _really _wanted to shower.

He turned when the door opened, Phil panting for breath. He was holding three candles. "Here," he placed them over the sink and lit a match, "Perfect."

The warm scent of vanilla engulfed the bathroom, making Jeff relax.

"Thanks, Phil," Jeff said, smiling brightly.

Phil grinned, "Don't mention it," he walked out the door.

Jeff exhaled softly, before tugging off his pants. He brought his shirt over his head, before he tugged down his boxers.

Stepping into the shower, he turned the knob, gasping loudly when the cold water touched his skin.

Quickly turning to other knob, he sighed as warm water blended into the cold, making it an enjoyable temperature. Hearing the roar of thunder outside, Jeff bit his bottom lip, trying to focus on washing his hair.

-_Downstairs-_

Adam shivered, "You picked perfect timing, Matt," he said sarcastically, drying himself off with the towel Phil handed him.

Matt brushed his wet hair out of his face, "Bite my ass, Adam," he looked around. He could see Evan and AJ cuddled together on the couch…but…

"Where's Jeff?"

Phil pointed to the stairs, "He's taking a shower."

Matt frowned, "With the power out?"

"I brought him some candles, he's fine." Phil said.

Adam grinned, "What did you see?"

A light blush covered Phil's nose, "Nothing, man!"

Matt whacked Adam on the head with the bag he was carrying, "Knock it off, Copeland." He smiled apologetically at the three freshmen, "What were you guys doing?"

"Just watching some movies," Evan said softly. "You should take Jeff's stuff up to him; he might wanna change into jammies."

Matt nodded, "Good idea," he turned to Adam, "Stay and be polite," he hissed.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

Matt accepted the flashlight Phil handed to him and made his way upstairs.

_-With Jeffy-_

"Shit, shit, shit," Jeff growled, scrubbing his hair. "Fucking dye…" he stopped. He could make out heavy footsteps heading to the door. "…Phil?"

Nothing.

Licking his lips, Jeff ran a hand through his hair. Shrugging, he dipped his head back into the spray, sighing softly as the water washed away the soap and blue dye.

Snapping his eyes open, Jeff pulled the curtain out of the way. Okay, he _definitely_ heard something.

"Guys…?" Jeff frowned, "This bullshit isn't funny…"

He watched with wide eyes as the doorknob began to turn. "I swear, Phil, if that's you I'm going to kick your ass," he warned.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on, causing him to close his eyes and scream loudly. He ended up slipping, falling on his ass in the tub.

"Jeff!?"

Groaning, he opened his green eyes, watching Matt kneel down to his level.

"Fuck…are you okay?" Matt asked gently.

Jeff took the hand offered to him, pulling himself up with Matt's help, "I…I think so," he winced, holding onto his back.

Matt blinked before looking away, blushing lightly. "Jeffro…"

Jeff tilted his head, "What?" he looked down at himself. He was still naked. "Oh, gees!"

Matt shook his head, hearing Jeff duck back into the shower. Opening the back, he pulled out a towel, "Here, Jeff."

He watched as Jeff's pale, wet hand snatched the towel from behind the curtain.

Chuckling, Matt turned, "I'll wait outside." He placed Jeff's sleep clothes on the sink, making sure to blow out the candles, before walking out the door.

Sighing, Matt chewed on his bottom lip.

'_Fuck, he's cute…'_ Growling, he shook his black mane, this was his brother for fucks sake! And yet…_'The water on him just made him so much hotter…'_

He waited for a few minutes and looked up when the door opened, revealing Jeff. Matt snickered.

Jeff shot him a dirty look, even though he was blushing.

"Aw, Jeff, you look adorable." Matt cooed.

"Kiss…my…ass," Jeff hissed. His blonde blue-tipped hair was pulling into two wet pigtails. The over-sized shirt he wore just showed off how small he was. The cotton sleeping pants stuck to his legs, his skin must have been a bit wet.

Matt chuckled, "Are you okay?"

Jeff pouted, "I think I bruised my tail-bone…" he pursed his lips when Matt laughed harder. "Just gimme my stuff and leave."

Matt smirked, "Now, now, no need to get bitchy." He led Jeff downstairs. "Let's go, girly." He sniggered as Jeff whined.

-_With Addy and the kiddies-_

Adam yawned. Looking over at the freshman, he was amused to see all three of them huddling together, watching the horror film with wide eyes.

It was funny. When the power came on; the movie was at a point where Michael was stabbing kids, their age, to death.

It freaked them the fuck out.

Hearing footsteps coming downstairs, Adam turned. His jaw dropped.

Jeff flushed, "Not a word," he warned.

Adam merely smirked. "Cute, Jeff, real cute."

Matt chuckled, patting his brother on the head, "Isn't he?"

The seniors laughed loudly, holding onto their sides.

Jeff planted his hands on his hips, "You can leave now."

Phil blinked, "They can? Why don't they sleep over too?"

AJ and Evan nodded, "They should totally stay!" Evan said happily.

Jeff groaned.

Matt smirked, "We'd love to, hm, Adam?"

Adam linked arms with Matt, "Oh, absolutely!" he said grinning.

Jeff snorted. "You didn't bring any clothes."

"On contraire, my pretty little brother," Matt said smirking, "We have our clothes in the car. I was running out of gas so I thought I'd take clothes for myself," he glared at the taller male, "_and_ Adam, just in case we got stuck here. And we did."

Jeff stomped his foot, "Damn."

"Now, kiddies," Adam said, smirking, "Just wait till _we_ teach you the meaning of _scary_."

This time, all four freshmen groaned.

Matt and Adam shared another long laugh.



_My sister did this to me once, XD!_

_Anyways, hope ya liked, "Nightmare" will be updated in a couple of days. _

_Shame on all of you who thought Phil would rape Jeffy, XD!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



"This is so wrong," Jeff whispered, hiding his face in Matt's neck.

Matt stifled a chuckle, watching the couple kiss and grope each other. "Come on Jeff, they're in love."

"Sure…I'm happy for them…I just don't want to see it." The younger boy murmured, causing Matt to snicker.

They both glanced up when Adam and Phil shuffled into the room.

"Good thing to storm stopped," Phil murmured, balancing several movies in his arms.

AJ raised a brow, "How did you get to the rentals?"

Adam smirked, "I borrowed Mrs. Brooke's car."

Matt's eyes widened, "Adam," he scolded, "That's not right!"

Phil smiled, "No worries, mom barely touches her car. It's always in the garage…" he tossed the DVD's onto the couch.

"It's still not right," Matt rubbed his temples, "This is going to haunt me."

Adam smirked, "Good, it'll be on your conscious then."

Jeff turned to stare at him, "Didja get them?"

Rolling his eyes, Adam searched his pockets, "Yeah I got them." He pulled something out without looking at it and tossed it to Jeff.

Matt twitched, looking at the item that had landed on his brother's lap. "…Adam."

"What?" Adam turned his eyes back to Jeff and he hissed, "Oh, oh shit!"

Jeff flushed, picking up the condom and tossing it back at Adam, "That's just gross!"

AJ snorted, "Don't be such a baby, Jeff. It's just a condom."

Matt smirked, watching Jeff's pretty eyes narrow. "He _is_ a baby, AJ…he's my baby." He gently kissed Jeff's shoulder, smiling when Jeff let out a giggle.

Standing up, Matt gently handed Jeff over to Phil, "I'll go start dinner." He headed towards the kitchen.

Evan smiled, "I wish I had a brother like Matt…you're so lucky, Jeff."

Jeff grinned, moving out of Phil's arms, "Don't I know it." Turning to Adam, he pouted at him, "Where are my skittles?"

Adam looked through his pockets again, "Oh, here they are." Getting a good look at what was in his hand, he smirked, dangling the purple skittle bag in his hand.

Jeff frowned, "Gimme!"

Adam smirked, "Gimme a kiss first."

Jeff flushed, "What?!"

Phil raised a brow, "Didn't you get that black eye from Matt after he saw you kiss Jeff?"

Adam furrowed his eyebrows, "How the hell did you know that?"

Phil paled, "Oh, I heard from…hah…" he gave Jeff a sheepish look.

Jeff groaned, "Thanks a lot, Phil."

Adam chuckled, "So, you told him. Now you definitely owe me." Grabbing Jeff's chin, he tilted it up and pressed his lips to Jeff's mouth.

Phil blinked, glancing over at the kitchen. Evan blushed a bit, slapping AJ's cheek lightly when he whistled.

Jeff shuddered, feeling Adam nibble on his lip. He hesitantly opened his mouth, feeling Adam's tongue slide into his mouth. Wrapping his arms around Adam's waist, his own tongue danced with the others.

Though he was enjoying the taste of Jeff's mouth immensely, Adam knew he should back off. Slowly easing his mouth off of Jeff's, he sighed softly, his eyes staring down into Jeff's.

Jeff blinked when the skittles were suddenly shoved into his hands. He watched Adam walk into the kitchen.

"Wow…" Evan cleared his throat, "That…was your first kiss, right?"

"Not with Adam…" Jeff's hands shook as he tried to open the bag.

_-In the Kitchen-_

Adam moved swiftly over to Matt. Seeing that he was using one hand to chop up vegetables, he grabbed the elder Hardy's other hand, using it to slap himself.

Matt watched him, amused, "What the hell was that?" he shook his hand, getting rid of the sting.

"I kissed Jeff again."

Matt's eyes suddenly darkened, "What?" the knife in his hand looked really scary.

Adam swallowed, "I…I kissed Jeff…again."

Matt frowned. He looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

Adam sighed, "Matt…I'm sorry."

"Do you like him, Adam?" Matt asked softly, cutting the vegetables easily.

Adam bit his lip. "…I…"

Matt pinned him with a cold stare, "Answer me, Adam."

Adam let loose a sigh, "Yes, Matt…I like him."

"You don't even know him," Matt whispered harshly.

"I don't care Matt. If I didn't like him, would I be dreaming about him?" Adam's eyes began to narrow, "Would I think about him _constantly_? Would I kiss him so lovingly…?"

Matt stopped cutting, staring into Adam's eyes. Groaning, Matt put the knife down. "If you hurt him Adam…so help me," he didn't even need to finish.

Adam blinked slowly, "Does this mean…Can I?"

"Yes, Adam…ask him out." Matt winced, hearing Adam let loose a loud wail. He felt Adam gather him in a hug and he couldn't help but hug back. "I'm telling you, Adam. If something like what happened to Randy happens to Jeff…you're dead."

Adam nodded, "Got it, I promise, I'll take care of him!"

Matt watched him run out the kitchen door. Moving his eyes back down to the vegetables, he frowned. '_But…__**I'm**__ supposed to be taking care of him…'_



Jeff blinked in surprise when Adam suddenly grabbed his wrist, leading him up the stairs. "Wait, Adam!" he almost tripped on the tip step, "Damn it, where are you taking me?!"

The other freshman all stared at each other, listening to Jeff's whines come from upstairs.

Phil tilted his head, walking into the kitchen. "Matt?"

The dark-haired Hardy forced a smile, "Dinner will be ready soon."

Phil nodded, "Great, umm…" he scratched the back of his head, "Can you please tell Adam not to rape Jeff in my house?"

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

They both tensed when they heard a loud bang coming from upstairs.

"Adam, you fucker," Matt turned to the pot of soup. Glancing at Phil, he tossed the wooden spoon at him, "Stir it!"

Phil watched as Matt ran out of the kitchen. Shrugging, Phil looked into the pot of soup. "Yum."

_-Upstairs-_

Matt barged into the room, "What the hell, Adam?"

Adam blinked, "What?" he looked around.

Matt glared, "Where's Jeff?"

"Here…" the small voice murmured.

Matt blinked, looking down at the floor, "Jeff…why are you on the ground?"

Jeff smiled, "I fell." He stood, rubbing his knees, "Owe."

Matt sighed, "Damn it," he ran a hand through his hair, "I thought…"

"I know what you thought, Matt." Adam frowned, "You're my best friend and I gave you my word that I wouldn't hurt Jeff…do you really think I'd risk sleeping with him now?"

Matt smirked nastily, "Don't play innocent, Adam. You've been known to fuck on the first date."

"That's a lie," Adam hissed, stepping closer to Matt.

"Is it? Then what was Randy? Or for that matter, what were you going to do with John?" Matt smirked, seeing Adam's eyes burn.

"I wouldn't do it to Jeff," Adam growled.

Jeff watched them both, his mind trying to comprehend. "Wait a minute!"

Both Matt and Adam turned to Jeff.

"You gave him permission to date me?!" he turned wide eyes to Adam, "And you accepted?!"

Matt sighed, "I see the way you look at him, Jeff. Don't deny it."

Jeff frowned, "I'm not…but I don't need your permission, Matt. And you," his emerald eyes sparkled with anger in Adam's direction, "I will _not_ be another conquest. I refuse to have my name written in you little book of fucks." His pretty eyes lowered, "I like you…I just don't think I want to be with you."

Adam swallowed. His own eyes lowered. Shit…

Matt bit his bottom lip, watching his best friend's spirits slowly die. Adam actually looked broken…

"Jeff," Matt murmured softly, "I exaggerated too much…Adam is a great guy…he's got a long list of lovers, but he's never just treated them poorly. The only mistake he made while in a relationship was when he asked out Cena even though he was with Randy. That's all Jeff. Give him a chance."

'_I'm way too good a friend,'_ Matt though dryly.

Jeff sighed, "It's just…I want my first relationship to be out of love…not sex."

"I can wait," Adam murmured softly, "I'll wait for you…I promise…I won't touch you…unless you let me."

Jeff met his eyes. Adam was sincere.

Turning to look back to his brother, he smiled. "And you'll be okay with it?"

'_Not really…'_ Matt smiled, "Yes."

"Okay," Jeff smiled up at Adam, grabbing his hand, "We'll give it a shot."

Adam brought him into his arms, holding Jeff's form tightly against his own. They fit perfectly. Adam sighed, he had never had someone feel so good…looking towards Matt over Jeff's head, Adam opened his lips, his mouth forming the words, "Thank you."

Matt merely nodded, before heading downstairs. "Come on, guys…soup should be done."



_**Whoo. Well now this is getting somewhere!**_

_**So yes, Adam finally confessed to Matt, who let things happen even though he didn't want it to. Matty is such a good dude!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



'_Two weeks.'_ Matt thought, watching Adam and Jeff kiss. '_Two weeks now…'_ He was surprised that Adam kept his promise. The two blondes had done nothing but give each other small kisses and gentle hugs. Either they were fucking and hiding it, or they were really trying to take things slow. Matt opted for the ladder.

Adam broke the gentle kiss, smiling lightly when Jeff nuzzled against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around his young boyfriend, holding him close. He had to admit, it was _really_ hard trying to avoid a boner while having Jeff on his lap…cuddling into him. If he ever wanted to get somewhere with Jeff, who he _really_ cared for (thank you very much!) he'd have to take things slow.

Jeff sighed, his eyes closed. He gently ran his hands down Adam's chest before encircling his arms around the elder blonde's waist. "You're so comfy," he said, smiling lazily.

Adam chuckled, playing with a tendril of Jeff's hair. "You're so sweet," he murmured, moving his nose to Jeff's sweet-scented hair.

Matt groaned, covering his eyes. Jesus fucking Christ…

"I have to pee," Jeff suddenly announced, moving out of Adam's lap. He kissed him soundly on the lips before heading towards the bathroom.

Adam and Matt watched him go, Adam smiling like a lunatic.

"He's awesome," Adam murmured dreamily, "He is the cutest…sweetest, prettiest…I just love him," he ended simply, turning to look at Matt.

Matt gave him an annoyed look, "Yes, Adam. I know. You tell me this daily."

Adam chuckled, "Sorry. I really appreciate you trusting me, man. I promise, I won't hurt your brother."

Matt waved a hand, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Adam stared at him oddly. Sheesh! Since when was Matt so bitter?



Jeff stepped out of the stall, heading over the sink. He washed his hands, humming to himself. He heard the bathroom door open, but he ignored it.

Until, of course, a pair of arms hugged him.

"Hey there, Jeffy!" Randy cooed, hugging the younger male. He couldn't really explain it…but Jeff was just cute to him. It was like having his very own stuffed animal.

Jeff grinned, "Hi, Randy!" he turned, hugging the blue-eyed male tightly. "How are you?"

Randy shrugged, "Meh, nothing is new. How about with you itty-bitty?"

Jeff's smile slipped. Oh…right. "Well," he coughed, "I have a new boyfriend."

Randy's eyes shined. "Oh yeah?"

Jeff nodded slowly, "It's…um…Adam."

Randy stared down at him. His left eye twitched.

Jeff let out a surprised squeak when his wrist was suddenly grabbed. He felt himself being dragged out of the bathroom, back towards the lunchroom.



Adam snickered, watching Matt scrape mustard of his plate and took a sip of his soda. He glanced up and then gasped, choking on his mouthful of grape soda.

Matt watched him for a moment, before he looked over. His eyes widened. "Oh, man," he murmured.

Randy finally stopped, a panting Jeff behind him. His ice blue eyes glinted at Matt. "You horrid brother," he hissed.

Matt blinked, "What?"

"How could you?! You, of all people, should know Adam's game! He'll fuck Jeff and the as soon as another cute little freshman shows up, he'll leave him!"

Jeff shuddered, watching Adam and Matt stand up. They did _not_ look happy…

"I think _I'm_ the one who knows what's good for Jeff," Matt began, his tone calm, "You're not his guardian, Randy. I am. Adam has given me his word…he'll never hurt Jeff. And why is that? Number One: Adam is in _love_ with Jeff. And Two: He knows I'll kill him and scatter his ashes in the wind if he even hurts Jeff."

Adam grimaced, bringing a hand up to his hair. "Indeed," he murmured. He looked towards Randy, "Look," he said, his voice tired. "I know I fucked you over. I know I've done it millions of times to millions of people."

'_Millions?!'_ Jeff frowned, glancing over at Adam. '_He must have started having sex at a __**very**__ young age…'_

"This time…it's different. I'm a senior, Randy. I've grown up. Hell, at this time I would be looking for the one I want to marry…and in all honesty, it just might end up being Jeff."

The announcement surprised them all.

Randy stared at Adam with unconcealed shock, his ice-blue eyes wide. Matt had torn his eyes off of Orton to stare at his best friend, somewhat of an annoyed look in his eyes. Hell, poor Jeff had nearly fainted.

Randy caught Jeff as he stumbled, "Look, Copeland," he grunted, "I'll never be convinced that you've changed until Jeff has a ring on his little finger. And even then, I'm sure you'll find a way to fuck up the marriage."

"Hold on a sec!" Matt growled, "Jeff is _not_ going to marry Adam. What Jeff _will_ do, is graduate, find that perfect someone and _then_ when he's twenty something years old, he'll marry."

Adam turned his head to Matt, a bit hurt. "You don't think I'll be Jeff's special someone?"

Jeff took slow, deep breaths, trying to sooth his forming headache.

Matt sighed, "We're leaving high school in a few months, Adam. Jeff still has three years to go, how do you know if he'll find someone new or not?"

Adam looked over at Jeff, whose eyes were shut tight. His chest suddenly began to ache. Jeff had three years to go…who's to say he falls for someone else…?

Adam shook his heads, the blonde locks hiding his eyes. He grabbed his bag, walking away from the three.

Randy watched him go, his eyes following every move. _'Could it be…? Does Adam really love Jeff?'_

Jeff sighed, covering his face with his hands. "Randy…can I talk to my brother alone, please?"

Randy nodded, turning, "I want to talk to you later," he said to Matt, watching him nod. He stepped off, looking for John.

Matt sighed, "I'm sorry, Jeff…" he held his arms open, holding Jeff close when he came willingly.

Jeff sniffed, "I don't want anyone else…I have Adam. Why would you say that to him?"

Matt stared down into Jeff's beautiful eyes, "Baby…you're still so young. You think you're in love, but Adam is only your first boyfriend. Fate can be twisted. You may think you're in love with Adam…but given time, you'll probably find someone else."

"No," Jeff said quietly, "I won't…I don't want to love anyone else." He fisted his hands against Matt's jacket, "Did you see the way he walked off? He was hurt by what you said, Matt."

Matt shook his head, "Adam knows as well as I do that he's not going to marry you. To do that, he'd have to propose to you while you're still in school; I'm not going to let that happen."

"It isn't your decision, Matt!" Jeff suddenly cried, "It's _mine_! If Adam were to step up right now and ask me to marry him…I just might."

"Fuck, Jeff," Matt shook, barely holding in his cries of anger. "I promised dad and _mom_ I'd take care of you. I don't think letting you get married at age 15 is taking very good care of you."

Jeff lowered his eyes, tears blurring his vision. "Why do you hate us being together?" he asked, pushing away from his elder brother.

Matt's hear thudded. "What are you talking about?" he asked softly.

"Adam is your best friend, Matt. You nearly tore him apart just now with what you said…and the only reason why you said those things is because you want us to break up. Why, Matt? Why would you do that to your best friend? Why would you do that…to your brother?" The look in Jeff's eyes was so heartbreaking.

Matt swallowed hard. He closed his eyes, tugging Jeff into his arms again. He held him tight, shaking. "I _promised_ to take care of you…I don't want to lose you." Matt whispered. "I…need you. You and Adam are all I have."

Jeff could feel Matt's tears in his hair. He wrapped his arms tightly around Matt's waist…the same way he'd done with Adam. He gently nuzzled against Matt's neck, softly pressing his lips to the soft skin. "I'm right here…you'll never lose me."

Matt sat back, pulling Jeff into his lap. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm just so scared…that if you do marry Adam…you'll both be together…and I'll be left alone."

"Oh, Matty," Jeff cooed, looking up. "You'll _never_ be alone. Look at you," he flushes a bit, stroking Matt's cheek, "You're beautiful…you have momma's brown eyes and her dark hair…you're fit…you're tall…you're intelligent…you're brave." Swallowing, Jeff pressed his lips to Matt's cheek, "You're my brother…"

Matt smiled, hugging Jeff tight. "And you're mine…I love you, Jeff."

Jeff smiles, "I love you too." He squeezed him tight. "I'm gonna go look for Adam." He stood, smiling. "Don't worry, Matt. You'll find someone." He winked, walking out of the cafeteria.

Matt watched him go, his eyes sad. "I think I already did…the problems with that? Well, you're my brother Jeff…and you're going out with my best friend." He sighed, hearing the bell ring for class.

He got his stuff, heading over to the last period of the day.



Adam slammed his forehead against his locker again, groaning in pain. '_He's way too pretty to not be targeted…I won't be here for much longer…he'll be top pick.'_ He moved to slam his head again but instead of meeting the cold, hard locker, his forehead hit a soft, smooth palm.

A soft giggled caused him to open his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked, his pretty eyes shining with mirth. "Oh, baby…your forehead is red." He turned Adam to face him and moved up on his tip toes. He kissed the red stain on Adam's face, smiling when he was done.

Adam said nothing. He leaned against the locker, pulling Jeff into his arms. He stared down at him, their eyes looking through each other.

Jeff smiled, "I won't find anyone else," he whispered, "I love you."

Adam gave him a weak smile, moving closer.

Jeff leaned in, sighing softly when their lips met.

Adam slowly bit at Jeff's lip, causing the younger man to gasp. They hadn't progressed to tongue kissing yet…but it was time.

Jeff slowly opened his mouth, feeling Adam's experienced tongue meet his. The only times they did this were when Adam stole kisses a few weeks earlier. The first while he had been awaked from a dream…the second so Jeff could get his Skittles…

Adam sighed, rubbing Jeff's back as they lapped at each other's mouth. In the back of his mind, he kept replaying Matt's words in his head.

'_How do you know if he'll find someone new or not?'_

Jeff, somehow are of Adam's turmoil, suddenly dominated the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, kissing him harder.

He wouldn't find someone else.

Adam just couldn't shake off the doubt…

Why would Matt even suggest…unless…

Adam suddenly thought of something…but it couldn't be.

'…_Does Matt __**want**__ Jeff to find someone new…?'_

Adam felt his heart beat hard against his chest.

It hurt to even think about it.



_**Ah, and so it begins.**_

_**Matt now knows that he's fallen for his own brother.**_

_**The threesome will start soon, XD.**_

_**Hope ya liked!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



'_It's getting serious!'_ Matt chewed on the nails of his left hand and steered the car with his right hand. He glanced up at the mirror, seeing Jeff and Adam kissing passionately in its reflection. '_Damn it!'_

Adam broke the kiss, nuzzling against Jeff. "My mom is going to love you," he murmured, pecking the younger boy's lips. "She has a thing for blonde, green eyed boys."

Jeff smiled playfully, "With a son like you, why wouldn't she?" he wrapped his little hand around Adam's hair, tugging it gently. "More," he murmured, kissing Adam's lips.

Matt rolled his eyes, hearing Adam let out a loud moan. '_Gross.'_

He parked the car in the driveway, turning around. "Come on, guys. We're here." He stepped out of the car, shutting the door. He immediately noticed the two blondes there. "Hey, what's up guys?"

Chris and Jay waved at him, sitting side by side on the porch swing. "Where are Jeff and Adam?" Jay asked, "Mom is really excited to meet her "baby's" baby," he took a sip of lemonade.

Matt grinned, "You're not jealous that she calls Adam "baby" are you?" he stole Chris's glass of lemonade, downing the contents, ignoring Chris's complains.

"Nah, Adam may be her baby, but I'm her little prince," Jay answered, grinning playfully.

"You are, until she sees Jeff." Adam said, smirking and coming up to the porch with Jeff tucked under his arm.

Jay nodded, "Right. I'll go get her."

Adam smirked, "Off," he told Chris, "This is my swing."

Chris snorted, "Like I need to listen to you."

Adam smirked. He grabbed the underside of the swing and swung it, dumping Chris on his ass. "Good. C'mere baby," he cooed, sitting down and placing Jeff on his lap. "Sit, Matty."

Matt shrugged, sitting down next to Adam.

Jay came back out, a smiling Judy Copeland right behind him. "There's my baby," she sang, holding her arms open.

Adam carefully eased Jeff off of his lap and onto Matt's. "Hi, mom!" he hugged her tightly, picking her up and swinging her around a bit.

Jeff smiled, nuzzling into his brother. "This reminds me of when you and mom used to hug," he whispered.

Matt smiled, "And I remember she would pick you up and toss you to me…I never once let you fall," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Jeff's smooth cheek.

Jeff blushed, smiling gently. "I remember."

"Hey! Gimme back my boyfriend!" Adam snatched Jeff away from Matt before turning to face him mom. "Okay, mom. This, is my baby, Matt's brother, Jeff."

Jeff stared up at the pretty woman and smiled tentatively, "Hi."

Judy smiled, "Hello, little one!" she hugged him. "I'm so glad my little Adam has finally found the right one. All those other little boys he brought home just wouldn't do." Judy smiled over to Matt, "Matthew! I see your good looks run in the family."

Matt chuckled, "I don't think so ma," he winked, "Jeff is prettier than I am."

Jeff pouted, "I am not pretty!"

Adam smacked his butt, "You so are."

Judy chuckled, "So, boys, how about we go inside?"

"Oh yeah!" Adam picked Jeff up, putting him over his shoulder, "Come on, baby, you're gonna love my room!"

"Oh," Chris said, ready for his pay-back from earlier on, "You mean the room Jay and I had sex in?"

Adam's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Jeff squeaked when Adam began to run, chasing Jay and Chris into the house, "Adam! Slow down!"

"I'll kill you both!" Adam yelled, ignoring Jeff and yelling at his brother.

Matt stayed back. He sighed, staring out at the sky.

Judy sat next to him. She smiled, "Everything alright, Matthew?"

Matt forced a smile on his face. "Yeah…I'm good."

Judy gave him "the look."

"Ouch…so you did notice the fake grin…" Matt sighed, "It's just…they're so happy together…it isn't fair."

Judy nodded. She patted Matt's knee, "Oh, come on, Matt. You'll find someone one day. You're incredibly bright and very handsome."

Matt smiled, "Thanks' ma…but I think I already found that special someone…" he sighed, covering his face.

Judy blinked, "Well, who is it?"

Matt bit his lip. Judy had been his mom ever since his birth mother died…she's always been there for him…

"It's…Jeff."

If Judy was surprised, she didn't show it. She merely smiled. "I sensed that," she told him honestly.

"What?" Matt whispered, "How?"

Judy shrugged, "The way you looked at Jeff…and the way your eyes sparkled with pain when Adam grabbed him…"

Matt sighed, "I shouldn't feel this for him…he's my own blood."

"You can't help who you fall for," Judy murmured. "Love is never wrong." She smiled, "Let Adam know."

"Are you insane? He'll hate me." Matt murmured.

"No…he won't. Just talk to him, Matthew…isn't there a way all three of you could be happy together?"

"There is," Matt answered, "But I doubt Jeff will go for it."

Judy smiled, "Just ask."

Matt smiled, he kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks ma."

Judy watched him enter the house and she grinned. "Would be awfully cute to see all three together."

She entered the house to cook dinner.



Matt went upstairs, knocking on the door, "Hey, Copeland! What ya doing in there?"

Jeff opened the door for him, smiling, "Hi Matty!" he stepped aside, "Come in, Addy was just showing me some pictures."

Adam looked up at Matt, "Look!" he held up a small photograph.

Matt blinked, "When did _that_ happen?!"

The picture was of Matt and Adam when they were sophomores. They were grinning, their faces _very_ close together…they were almost touching lips! Matt's eyes were half-lidded, grinning down at Adam, whose eyes were completely closed.

Jeff peeked over his brother's shoulder and his eyes widened. "Wow," he whispered, a pretty blush stinging his cheeks. "I'm keeping that!" he tugged it out of Matt's hand and slid it down his down his pants.

Adam stared at Matt. "I think…that was the time I turned 16…and I convinced you to drink with me…" he bit his bottom lip, "I wonder if we kissed…?"

Matt stared at him. "Why?" he asked, his voice low.

"Because, it's totally hot!" Jeff answered for Adam, his eyes on his sibling and his boyfriend.

Matt smirked, "You'd like to see us kiss, Jeff?"

Adam gave him a funny look. "Huh?"

Jeff flushed, "Uh…well, I-"

Matt grabbed Adam's jacket collar, "I gotta talk to ya," he pulled Adam out of the room, leaving a bewildered Jeff all by himself.

Jeff shrugged and took the small picture out. He grinned, "They would look insanely hot together…" he giggled and pressed a quick kiss to the picture.



Adam sighed, "Why did you drag me up here? This rickety old tree house can't support us, Matt, we could die!"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Adam. Listen…" he took a deep breath. "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition, huh?" Adam grinned, "What kind?"

"I want Jeff."

Adam stared at him. His eyes widened, "You jealous fuck! The only reason you wanted Jeff to find someone new was because ya want him!" he smirked, "Sheesh, Matt! Could have just told me."

Matt stared at him, "What is it with you Copeland's?! How could you take such big news so easily? I'm in love with my _brother_!"

Adam rolled his eyes, "We Copeland's have a high calmness level. Matt…if you had feelings for Jeff, you should have just told me…instead of scaring the hell out of me by telling me Jeff would move on…"

Matt smiled, "Oh, Adam…" he hugged the taller blonde, smiling, "You are most definitely my best friend."

Adam smiled, patting Matt's back, "I love ya, man…you know that, right?"

Matt nodded. "I know."

Adam bit his lip, "Uhm…that picture…gave me an idea…"

Matt pulled away, blinking, "An idea?"

Adam nodded. He closed his eyes, leaning up to Matt.

Matt flushed, staring down at his best friend. '_What the hell…?'_

His eyes half-lidded as Adam's lips touched his. He shook a bit and then his eyes fully closed, kissing back, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist and pulling him onto his lap.

Adam sighed, opening his mouth a bit, letting Matt dominate the kiss…which was weird. He was usually dominate…but…it felt rather nice. He tangled his hands in Matt's hair, pulling him closer, groaning lightly.

Matt rested his back against the tree house's wall, pulling Adam on top of him. They continued their make-out sessions, breathing quickly through their noses.

Adam finally stopped the kiss. He panted, staring down at his best friend. A light blush stung his cheeks, making him all the cuter. "This could work," he murmured.

Matt chuckled, "It could." He ran his thumb over his bottom lip, feeling the wetness. "Now…to tell our little Jeffrey."

Adam shrugged, "He can't complain…he wanted to see us kiss…"

"Hm, true…oh, and just to you know, I'm topping."

"What?" Adam pouted, "But you've never topped a guy! I've had sex with lots of them!"

Matt smirked, "Don't tell Orton…but I had a little fun with his cousins."

Adam blinked, "You…topped Cody…_and_ Ted? How?"

Matt snickered, "I topped Ted, who topped Cody. That's how I plan for it to be with you and Jeff. I top you, you top Jeff…then you top me and I top Jeff…and Jeff…tops the bed."

Adam laughed, "Poor Jeff is the ultimate bottom!"

"With a face like that, he has to be," Matt winked.



Jeff sighed in boredom, "I wonder what they're doing…" he stood, walking over to Jay's room. "Hey, Jay, can I…" he stopped, his eyes widening. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

He ran downstairs, the blush on his cheeks a bright red. He ended up in the kitchen, smiling. "Hi, mama!" he said, sliding up next to Judy.

Judy smiled, "Hi, honey, want to help me?" she chopped up some carrots and put them in the steaming bowl.

Jeff nodded eagerly, "What can I do?"

"Do you know how to bake?" Judy asked, surprised when Jeff actually nodded a "yes."

Jeff smiled, "My pops loves sweet stuff, and I used to bake for him a lot back home in Cameron. What do you want me to make?"

Judy smiled, "A pie sounds nice. I have the apples."

Jeff smiled, "Great!"

-_A while later-_

Judy smiled, patting Jeff's head, "It looks wonderful, sweetness."

Jeff grinned, "Thanks mama." He set the pie carefully on the table. The smell went upstairs and out the window.

All of a sudden, rapid footsteps were coming downstairs and into the kitchen. Jay and Chris looked around, "Pie…where?"

Matt and Adam entered it seconds later.

Jeff blinked, "Wow…"

Adam and Matt glanced at each other. "After dinner," they said together, nodding.

They would tell Jeff after dinner.



_**I can't tell you how in love I am with this chapter! XD!**_

_**That picture of Matt and Adam is something inspired by a friend of mine. He and his girlfriend took a pic just like it and it was too cute!**_

_**Next chap gonna be STEAMY!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



Judy rolled her eyes, "Why is it that only Jeff has table manners? Look at you boys! Use your napkins!"

Jeff smirked, watching Adam, Matt, Jay and Chris whine about using napkins. "Silly," he murmured, shaking his head. He jumped when Jay kicked his shin. "Mama, Jay hit me!"

"Jay, don't hit Jeff. Jeff, hit him back." Judy said calmly, sipping her lemonade. She smiled when Jay let out a loud whine. Apparently, Jeff had kicked him in the knee as payback.

Matt and Adam glanced at each other, smiling. It was adorable how attached Judy and Jeff became after knowing each other only a couple of hours. Biting his lip, Adam moved his hand under the table. He found Matt's hand, and he grabbed it, holding it tight.

Matt blinked and smiled, running his thumb over Adam's knuckles with his thumb. He spooned his soup with his free hand, keeping up appearance. "So, Jeffy…after dinner, Adam and I would like to talk to you."

"Okay," Jeff chirped, he brought a spoonful of soup up to his mouth.

Judy smiled, seeing everyone about done. "Who wants pie?"

All hands went up.

Judy chuckled, "Dumb question. Just to let you boys know, Jeffy made the pie, I didn't."

All eyes went to Jeff, who smiled.

"…Come to think of it, that breakfast he made a while back was amazing," Adam told Matt.

"Dad doesn't cook very well," Matt murmured, shivering as he remembered the burnt macaroni and cheese their father used to make them. "Jeff learned to cook by watching shows and from then on, he did all the cooking."

"Well, that's amazing," Judy said, cutting up the pie slices evenly and giving them out. She raised a forkful of pie and her eyes widened. "Oh, wow, Jeff, this is fabulous."

Jeff grinned, turning to his Chris and Jay. "What do you guys think?"

"I think I'm going to keep you around just for your cooking," Jay answered, lifting his fork again.

"I agree," Chris answered, his voice muffled by pie.

Jeff twitched, "Ew."

Matt and Adam glanced at each other again. They were getting anxious…they had to talk to Jeff.

"Uh, Jeff, we'll meet you upstairs." Matt murmured, tugging Adam out of his seat.

Jeff tilted his head, "Um, okay." He watched them go before turning to look at Judy, who was smiling. "What's going on?"

Judy giggled, "You'll see."



Adam followed Matt upstairs. "Don't you just wanna fuck him?" he asked, grinning and referring to Jeff.

Matt sighed, relaxing on Adam's bed. "No, Adam. We can't. He's only 15." He felt Adam lie on top of him and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, rubbing his back.

"Come on, Matt," Adam murmured. "He'll be sixteen really soon. You and I gave it up at 16…"

"That's not the point, Adam," Matt groaned, moving an arm up to cover his eyes. "It'll be too much for him. You and I both want to pop him and I saw the gleam in your eyes during dinner. You were thinking of going double anal on him…and I don't know if he can take it…Fuck, this would be so much easier if he weren't my brother…"

Adam muffled his laugher by kissing Matt on the neck, "Don't be stupid," he murmured, "You love him as your brother. It gets you hot thinking about fucking him."

"Yeah? It gets me hot thinking about fucking you too, and you aren't my brother," Matt murmured, smirking, "What you gotta say to that?"

Adam grinned, "That you get hot off of thinking about fucking skinny, green-eyed blondes?"

"Very true," Matt purred, "But there are only two green-eyed blondes that I _really_ want to fuck," he pecked Adam on the lips gently, rolling his eyes when Adam managed to sneak some tongue.

"_Wow…"_

Matt and Adam turned towards the door. Adam laughed, hiding hid face in Matt's shoulder.

Jeff stood their, his pretty eyes wide, his sweet little mouth opened slightly in shock. He smiled, leaning his hip against the door, "Early birthday gift?"

"Something like that," Matt answered. He lifted his left arm, "C'mere, Jeff."

Jeff sat on the bed, moving to lie down on Matt's chest just like Adam was. He blinked up at his boyfriend. "You guys wanted to talk to me…about this? Us?"

Adam nodded. "Matt and I both want you, Jeff…we both love you very much."

Jeff blinked, glancing up at his brother. "So, you did want me…" he smiled, "Phil was trying to convince me but I was skeptical. I'm glad, Matty…cuz," he flushed, twittering his fingers, "I want you too…I have ever since I saw you naked in the morning."

Adam pouted, "Awe. That was before you and I even went out! So wrong," he sniffed. He was chastised by a spank on the rump by Matt.

Jeff giggled at his, his eyes closing. "We're gonna be freaks at school, you know," he murmured gently.

Matt shrugged, "It's us versus them. No matter, though. Adam and I will be there for you, Jeff. You'll never be alone."

Jeff smiled, "I know." He couldn't help but worry though…with people like Mark and Glenn around the school…things could get rough.

"Let's not think about it now," Adam whispered, dragging his fingers along Jeff's smooth lips, "Let's think about how in two weeks, you turn sixteen and Matty and I can fuck you at once."

Jeff's eyes doubled in size.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Knock it off, Copeland."

"…I'm willing." Jeff murmured.

Adam and Matt both blinked.

"Well, Evan was telling me about how sometimes, AJ likes threesomes. He has a good friend and they've done double anal on Evan. He said it hurt the first couple of minutes but that soon after, it was just amazing."

Matt twitched, "I don't think I want you hanging around with them anymore."

Adam snickered, "I like them. They've got good energy for freshmen."

"Adam, shut up." Matt murmured, biting the blonde's lower lip in reprimand.

Jeff giggled, "When can I kiss you?" he asked innocently.

Matt grinned, "Wanna go for it now?"

Adam rubbed his hands, "I wanna see!"

"You would," Matt murmured. He turned Jeff's face towards him, lowering his head to touch his mouth to the soft petal-like lips. He groaned, feeling Jeff smile into the kiss. He gently licked the younger Hardy's lower lip, nipping it gently to coax it open.

Jeff tilted his head, whining sweetly. He wrapped a hand around Matt's dark curly locks, bringing him closer. He felt Matt's tongue inside his mouth and he tapped their tongues together, creating a sensual dance.

Adam twitched, looking down at his pants. He was hard. Very hard. "Um, guys?"

The brother broke apart, glancing at Adam in confusion.

Adam grinned, "I got a stiffy. Wanna help?"

Matt rolled his eyes. Jeff tilted his head.

"I can blow you…"

Matt turned to Jeff, "What?"

Jeff smiled, "Phil's been teaching me."

This time, both and Adam and Matt turned to Jeff, "What?!"

Jeff flushed.

_-Flashback-_

_Before the movie marathon with AJ and Evan:_

"_This seems a bit inappropriate."_

_Phil chuckled, handing the lollypop's to Jeff. "You didn't want to deep throat the bottle, so this is the next best thing. Unless, you know, you want a dildo."_

_Jeff took the lollypops, flushing. "No, no, I'm good."_

_Phil chuckled, "I was kidding, man. Alright, so what you want to do…well, from I've seen Maria do, she just…licks the tip…then sucks a bit…swallows every now and then…but yeah…she kinda sucked at it, so just go with what you want."_

_Jeff rolled his eyes, showing the lollypop into his mouth. His eyes sparkled, "Yum. Sour Apple."_

_Phil watched him, eyes going wide. Shit, Jeff was a natural._

_His pretty lips formed a ring around the head of the lolly, making soft sucking noises and pulling it out of his mouth to lick all over the head. His piercing rubbed against the green candy, circling gently then harder. He moved the candy stick down his throat as far as he could take it. He whined, pulling it out of his mouth, a thin trail of saliva connecting the candy to his wet lips._

_Phil groaned. "Well done. Now, lemme alone so I can jerk off."_

_Jeff blinked in surprise and he glanced down. Giggles erupted from his throat, "If I can do that to you with a candy…I wonder what else I can do with an actual cock." He winked playfully at Phil, who whimpered._

"_Adam is one lucky bastard. Matt is too."_

_Jeff smirked at the last part._

_-End Flashback-_

Jeff smiled.

Matt and Adam frowned at each other.

"I don't want him alone with Phil. Ever." Adam told Matt, who nodded.

Jeff bit his bottom lip. "I can suck both of you off actually."

Matt's eyes widened, "Oh my god."

Jeff giggled, "Lollypops, dear brother. Lollypops." He bit his bottom lip. "I…want to do it. Since my birthday is still two long weeks away…it's the least I can do."

"Jeff, baby," Adam murmured, "We don't want you to do it just because you feel like you have to."

"But I _want_ to," Jeff insisted. He moved his hands to both Matt and Adam's laps. His right hand over Matt's hard cock, and his left over Adams. He rubbed gently before squeezing, smiling when both men groaned. "Please?"

Adam grinned, "Aw, come on, Matt! Look at his pretty face…think about our cocks over-stuffing that pretty little mouth…_tell_ me you don't want to try."

Matt couldn't.

Jeff smirked, "Awesome." He unzipped both zippers with each hand, unbuttoning them also. He pulled down Matt's pants first, then Adam's. He rubbed their hard cocks through the thin material of the boxers first and then slowly pulled each down. His eyes widened.

"This is gonna be harder than I though," he murmured, eyes taking in the large cocks. It was like they were twins or something! Everything was almost exactly the same except for one thing: Adam's pubes were a light blonde, and Matt's were a dark black.

Jeff swallowed a giggle and jerked both cocks.

Matt closed his eyes, hearing Adam moaning next to him. He turned to Adam, wanting to busy himself while Jeff stroked them. He brought Adam's face towards his and kissed him softly, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth before roughly pushing his tongue inside.

Adam whined, feeling Jeff run his fingers over his sensitive balls. He kissed Matt back as best he could, actually enjoying being dominated by the elder Hardy. He was no submissive though, and his dear Matty had to learn that. He fisted Matt's dark locks, pulling them back harshly before plundering Matt's mouth with his tongue.

Jeff watched them, his eyes glowing in lust. He giggled, hearing Matt growl before the elder Hardy removed his lips from Adam's to bite at the blonde's neck. Shrugging, he decided it was his turn to have fun.

Pressing both cocks together, Jeff ran the tip of his tongue to both heads, licking up swiftly. He heard Matt's surprised gasp and Adam's moan of pleasure and he smiled. Sucking both heads into his mouth, he hollowed out his cheeks, breathing slowly through his nose. He swallowed tentatively, gagging lightly when some precum spurted into his mouth. Okay, that was new. Jeff moaned quietly. It tasted good though…better than the lollypops.

Matt sucked roughly on Adam's neck, wanting to leave a marking. Hell if he'd be a submissive also. Fuck, Jeff's mouth was so wet and so hot…it felt to good to be inside his mouth.

"Oh…fuck, both…suck…harder, please," Adam begged. He thrusted his hips, forcing his cock to slip more into Jeff's mouth. He put a hand behind Matt's neck, bringing him closer to his neck.

Jeff slowly released both hard, thick cocks. He slid his mouth down as far as he could go and he choked. He refused to pull away though and he held his breath, swallowing hard. He moved his head up and down, tears leaking out of his eyes. He didn't want to stop. He was making his Matty and his Addy feel good and he himself liked it also.

Matt could sense it though. Jeff's mouth was getting sore…

He pulled away from Adam, kissing his neck lightly. "Jeffy, stop…"

Adam knew it too. "Enough, baby," he whispered, "You did good."

Jeff didn't listen. He gave a hard suck, squeezing the bases of both cocks. He inwardly giggled when Adam and Matt both came, Adam's triggering Matt's. He swallowed down as best he could, but the semen did eventually over-flood his mouth.

Adam shuddered, holding onto Matt. "Wow," he murmured, watching Jeff pull away. He moved his fingers down to Jeff's chin, cleaning off some of the semen. "Oh, baby…you're going to have such a sore mouth…"

"Does matter," Jeff whispered, his voice slightly husky. He smiled lovingly at his boyfriends, "I love you, Addy, and I love you, Matt. I love you both."

Matt smiled, "I love you too, Jeff. And I love you…Adam."

Adam closed his eyes, smiling, "I love you Matt and I love you Jeff…I love my Hardy Boyz."

Matt pulled Jeff up gently. He kissed him gently before allowing Adam to do it as well.

Jeff's eyes grew heavy. "Sleepy, now…" his eyes closed. He drifted off to sleep, "Love you…"

"Love you," Matt and Adam both murmured. They kissed each other before leaning back on the bed, all sleeping in content in Adam's room.



_**Hehe, steamy. XD!**_

_**Now, Jeff WILL lose his virginity on his birthday. Matt, though, has another surprise for Jeff, XD. Any guesses? **_

_**Oh, and Mark and Glenn will DEFINETELY start shit in the next couple of chapters. **_

_**Hope ya liked!**_

_**And remember, "Your appreciation means **__**EVERYTHING**__**."**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



_-Monday, 2__nd__ Period; Biology-_

"I _told_ you!" Phil grinned, talking with Jeff in hushed whispers. He watched Jeff pick up the scalpel, looking green. "Uh, how about I cut up the frog and you just take notes?"

Jeff nodded, handing the sharp utensil, and picking up his pen. "Yeah, you did tell me," he murmured, jotting down the steps to cutting up the poor animal.

Phil slid the scalpel down the frog's middle, "So? Did my teaching come in handy?" he made a disgusted face, staring at the frog's insides.

Jeff flushed; "Well…I was able to fit both of them in my mouth…" he jumped when Phil let out a loud laugh. "Dammit, you made me spell something wrong," he crossed out a word with the pen before re-writing it.

Phil, done with the frog, shoved the tray aside and shuddered, rubbing his arms, "Yuck. Anyway, when ya gonna let them have you?"

Jeff smiled thoughtfully, "Adam and Matty agreed that it would be on my 16th birthday. A week and six days from today."

Phil whistled, "That's gonna be one hell of a party."

Jeff nodded, "You're coming right?"

"Course I am, you're my best friend. I have to see you one more time before you're deflowered." Phil smiled, watching Jeff blush. "Come on, Jeff, lose some innocence already!"

Before Jeff could respond, a low chuckle came from behind them.

Phil froze. Jeff stiffened.

"The punk is right, Jeff," the deep voice murmured, "You _should_ lose your innocence…want me to help?"

Phil frowned, turning his head, "Get lost Jacobs," he murmured.

Glenn smirked, patting Phil's head, "No one is talking to you," he hissed lightly. He shifted his eyes to Jeff.

"You and your brother don't give up, hm?" Jeff frowned, closing is eyes. "I want nothing to do with either of you. Please, leave."

Glenn's eyes narrowed, "That so?" He wrapped his hand around Jeff's hair, pulling on it roughly. He pulled him out of his seat, so that they were face-to-face, "What if I don't want to leave?"

Phil stood, grabbing Glenn's hand, "I think you'd better," he murmured, his voice firm.

"Or else what?" Glenn asked, humoring the little punk.

"_Or else_, I'll break your wrist for touching my brother."

Glenn released Jeff, tossing him at Phil, before looking down at Matt, "Break my wrist, will you?" he smirked grimly, "I highly doubt that."

Matt's eyes darkened. "Let me warn you now, if I catch you or your bastard brother near _my_ baby brother, there will be hell to pay."

Glenn chuckled and ambled off, his hands in his pockets.

Matt watched him go before turning to Jeff and Phil, "Are you okay?"

The freshmen nodded.

"Hi, Matty," Jeff murmured, "What are you doing in our science class?"

Matt held up a pass, "Got a call from Judy. Adam is sick and he was sent home. She made arrangements so now we can leave class."

Jeff's eyes widened, "Adam is sick!?"

Matt nodded, "Come on, grab your stuff. Thanks a lot for defending him, Phil."

Phil nodded, "No problem, Matt. I'll call you later, alright, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded, hugging his best friend good-bye before following his brother.



Adam groaned, refusing to take the medicine, "Mom, please, it's nasty!"

Judy rolled her eyes, "Adam, it'll make you feel better," she murmured gently.

"No! You're trying to poison me so that you could have Jeff and Matt to yourself!" he screamed, hiding under the covers. Okay, so he was acting pretty stupid, but hell! His sides were _killing_ him!

Judy twitched. "Adam..." she couldn't even finish.

"_Addy!"_

Adam threw the covers off and sat up, wincing as he did so. "Jeffy…Matty!" he opened his arms, his fingers clenching and unclenching, "Want you, please!"

Matt frowned, watching Jeff hurry to Adam's side. He glanced at Judy, slowly making his way to his loves, "What's wrong with him?" he asked softly, running his hand through Adam's soft hair.

Judy sighed, "I'm not sure. He's been complaining of abdominal side pains for hours now."

Matt nodded, "Jeff, move." He gave the younger blonde a stern look when he hesitated, "I want to check something, honey, just move a bit."

Jeff slowly stood, watching Matt lower the covers off of Adam's body. He flushed, seeing Adam's toned chest and glanced away. A second or so later, he heard Adam cry out in pain and turned back.

Matt sighed, gently poking the right side of Adam's lower abdominal. "Sweetheart," he whispered to Adam, whose eyes had become watery, "I think you may have appendicitis."

Adam shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "N-no, it's just a hit from wrestling around," he bit his bottom lip in pain when Matt pressed down on his side again.

"Has he eaten anything?" Jeff asked quietly, looking up at Judy for her response.

"No," Judy murmured, "He told me he wasn't hungry…"

"Loss of appetite," Matt murmured, nodding.

"He's also been really tired…in and out of sleep."

"Drowsiness," Matt said, nodding once more.

Adam's eyes suddenly popped open. His bottom lip trembled before he leaned over the side of the bed, puking violently.

Jeff gagged and turned around, whimpering loudly.

Matt sighed, "Nausea and vomiting. Adam, its appendicitis. We're going to have to take you to the hospital."

Adam whined lowly. Jeff held his hand, using his free hand to brush back Adam's long hair. "It'll be okay," he whispered softly.

Judy swallowed, "I'll start the car."

Matt nodded, watching her go. He stared down at his lover, "Baby…" he gently held him, bringing him close to his chest.

"It hurts," Adam whined, hiding his face in Matt's chest. He was holding Jeff's hand in a tight grip, not wanting to let go.

"I know it does, baby," Matt murmured, staring at Jeff. His emerald eyes were watery, tears sliding down his cheeks, "I know it does."



_-Couple of hours later; Adam's surgery is done-_

"And here's Adam!" the doctor sing-songed. She wheeled Adam over to the waiting family. Judy smiled.

Jeff's eyes glittered with happiness, "Adam!" he bounced over to the older blonde, gently nuzzling him. "Addy," he whispered, kissing him softly, "How do you feel?"

Adam smiled tiredly, "A lot better," he looks around, "Matty…where?"

Matt stood, smiling. "Back to new, Addams?" he kissed the bed-ridden male, rubbing their noses gently.

Adam nodded, "Uh huh, back to new." He smiled, "Hi, mom!"

Judy chuckled, giving her son a peck on the cheek, "There's my baby," she cooed, stroking his knee.

Adam turned to the doctor, "Thanks for everything."

The doctor chuckled, "Not a problem," she smiled at Jeff, "He was a very good patient. Talked a bit in his sleep, said some interesting things about your sixteenth birthday."

Jeff flushed and stared at Adam, "Addy," he whispered quickly, "Do you ever stop thinking about that?"

Adam tilted his head to the side in a cute and innocent manner, "…No?"

Matt chuckled, moving behind Adam, "I've got him," he told the nurse. "I'll bring back the chair once I've got him in the car."

The doctor nodded, "He should be up and running in three days. No walking or running till then, mister."

Adam nodded, "Kay," his eyes shined, "That means no school for me!"

Jeff smirked, "I'm still going to have to get you the homework."

"I'll make Matt do it," Adam answered, grinning widely.

Matt snorted, "Bite my ass, Adam."

Adam batted his eye lashes, "Bend over, baby."

Judy followed them as they walked, giggling loudly. She adored her boys.



"Boy you are _really_ milking this resting thing, huh?" Matt grumbled, cleaning around Adam's room. He dusted off a shelf and coughed, his eyes watering.

Jeff smiled, popping a cherry into Adam's mouth, tugging off the stem. "Awe, don't be mean, Matty. Addy is still hurting."

Adam chewed, licking his lips as the cherry juice slid down his throat. He purred, nuzzling Jeff's neck. "A week and six days from today and _your_ cherry is mine."

Matt smirked, "It's mine too and guess what's also gonna happen? A week and six days from today, _**your**_ cherry is mine, too."

Jeff giggled, watching Adam's eyes roll. "Whose cherry can I pop?"

Matt almost lost is balance at the question. He and Adam laughed loudly.

Jeff pouted, "What?"

"Jeff, you can't pop a cherry! You _are_ a cherry!" Adam exclaimed, tugging Jeff down for a wet, sweet kiss.

Matt chuckled a bit, re-arranging Adam's books, "Jeff, you're way too innocent to dominate us. Don't even think about it."

Jeff blinked, "Okay?"

Adam yawned, "Am sleepy. Matt, quit cleaning and come sleep with me and Jeffers."

Matt rolled his eyes, but complied. "Your room is messy, Adam."

"You'll clean it later," Adam answered, his eyes closing. He snuggled into Matt's arm, feeling the strong arm wrap around him gently.

Jeff smiled, resting his head on his brother's chest. "He's cute when he sleeps," he told Matt.

"Yeah…now if only he didn't suck on my shirt…" Matt shivered, feeling the wet spot on his shoulder. "Gross."

"But cute," Jeff murmured. He kissed Matt's cheek before closing his eyes.

Matt closed his own eyes, "Love you."

Jeff smiled, "Love you."

Adam, still asleep, murmured, "Night loves."

"Night, Adam," the brothers murmured, half-asleep as well.

A couple of hours later, Jay and Chris came home from school. They peeked inside the room and smirked.

"Awe, look at them…they're so cute and all alone!" Chris turned to Jay, "Can we keep them?!"

Jay stared at him in surprise before grinning and playing along, "Chris are you nuts?! We're talking about fags here, fags eat people like us!"

"But they're so little," Chris argued.

"They're gonna get bigger," Jay answered.

"Maybe they'll be on our side," Chris said thoughtfully.

"Hah, that's the funniest thing I've ever…wait, maybe they'll be on _our_ side. You know, having fags around may not be such a bad idea."

Chris snickered, "So we're keeping them?"

"Pfft, of course, who's the-"

Matt tossed a shoe at him. "Shut up and leave."

Jay and Chris laughed, closing the door to Adam's room.

"I can't wait till Jeff's sixteen," Chris murmured, "I want to get him drunk."

Jay's eyes glinted, "Oh…that will be wonderful."

They hugged, snickering and going into Jay's room.

A week and six days from today.



_**Awe, Addy had an **__**appendectomy. I like this chapter, I think it's sweet. **_

_**So yes, Glenn begins the harassment. Gonna get a lot worse.**_

_**Hehe, cherry poppin! XD! Matt and Adam are both gonna pop Jeff, but then Matt is gonna pop Adam's too! XD! Later on, Adam will pop Matt's. XD.**_

_***LOL at the Jay/Chris thing* THAT'S what happens when you watch Lion King and write fics at the same time! XD!**_

_**Your appreciation means EVERYTHING. **_

_**Love you all!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



_-Tuesday, 1__st__ Period; Art-_

Jeff licked his lips, his hand stopping in mid-stroke. "…This yellow color is so off…" he nearly fell off of his stool when Evan giggled.

"No it isn't! It looks just like Adam! And the other one looks exactly like Matt!"

Jeff twitched, "Evan," he murmured, "You know I hate it when you pop out of nowhere. You're done with yours already?"

Evan nodded, proudly showing off the portrait he had done. It was supposed to be him and AJ. _Supposed to_ being the key words.

Jeff felt his jaw dropping and he quickly closed it. "It's um," he cringed and forced a smile, "It's nice Evers."

Phil turned around in his stool and glanced at the portrait. He grimaced, "Cute." Shaking his head, he turned back to his own painting.

Jeff tilted his head, watching Phil dip his paintbrush into the brown paint before he stoked it over the pencil drawn lines of hair. "Phil…is that John Hennigan?"

Phil flushed, "No. It's my mom."

Evan smirked, "Oh yeah? Your mom has amazing abs." He and Jeff snickered.

Phil growled and turned, "Alright, yeah. The guy makes a great model…and he asked me to do it." Cheeks a bit flushed, Phil turned back to the painting, mumbling to himself.

Jeff smiled and returned to his own artwork. He bit his bottom lip, tilting his head. Alright, so it wasn't bad. He smiled, slowly dipping the paintbrush into the black paint. He traced it lightly over the paper, before shading in.

Good. Matt was done.

Jeff sighed in aggravation, seeing that he still had to color in his and Adam's eyes, his hair and Adam's shirt. Oh, well. He still had time.

"How do you think Matt's doing without Adam?" Phil asked, adding some shading to his artwork. "They have nearly every class together, right?"

Jeff nodded, "Uh huh," he brushed a light green over the circles for Adam's eyes before adding a tint of brown. "I hope he's alright…I think he has Chris in that class, so he's probably ok."

'_Or, at least, I hope he's ok.'_



_-Matt and Adam's 1__st__ Period; Calculus-_

Matt stared expectantly at Chris.

Chris ignored him, doing fine on his own. He scribbled down some numbers before punching some in a calculator. After getting his result, he jotted it down.

Matt waited.

Chris continued to ignore him.

Matt's fingers twitched.

Chris erased something and replaced it with another number.

Matt exploded.

"Damn it!" he yelled, scaring the hell out of poor Chris, "Aren't ya gonna ask for help!? I am a _genius_ when it comes to math, why aren't you bothering the hell out of me for help!?"

Chris blinked up at him. He smirked. "Matt, I'm not Adam. I can actually pass math."

Matt stared down at him before groaning and covering his eyes. "I miss my Addams," he whined.

"_Hey, Matt! Gimme the answer to number one!"_

"_Matt, I have no clue what I'm doing!_

"_Does this make any sense to you!?"_

"_Hey, Matt, did you get 69 for Jeff- I mean ten?"_

"_Matt, are you writing this down?"_

Matt let out another low whimper and allowed his head to fall on his desk.

Chris shook his head and patted the elder Hardy's back. "Just two more days, man."

"Hush, lemme alone. I'm sulking." Matt replied rudely.

Chris rolled his eyes.



The bell rang 45 minutes later.

Jeff hugged Phil and Evan goodbye before moving on to History.

As he was walking down the hall, he was gabbed from behind.

Jeff smiled, knowing those arms anywhere. "Hi, Randy."

Randy grinned widely, "Hello, dolly! Where ya headed?"

"History. And you?" Jeff asked, walking with his older friend.

"I've got AP Literature with John," the blue-eyed male replied. "So, is Copeland treating you right?"

Jeff sighed, "His name is Adam, Randy. And yes, he's treating me perfectly." Smiling, he decided that he trusted Randy enough to tell him the whole truth. "And so is Matt."

Randy blinked, "Matt? Oh, well, duh. He's your brother." He watched Jeff wink.

"He's also my other boyfriend." Jeff said cheekily.

Randy almost tripped, "You're cheating on Copeland?! And with your own brother?!" he blinked when Jeff giggled.

"Never," Jeff answered. "They decided to share me and I agreed."

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "Wow, you guys are a trip. Ah, well, you love who you love," he shrugged.

"You're okay with it?" Jeff asked, his eyes soft.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I don't feel disgusted by it, so it has to mean I don't mind. John's used to it; two of his brother's are married to each other." Randy said, grinning.

"Married?" Jeff smiled at the thought. It would be so nice to marry his loves…

"Yeah. Well, this is me," Randy said, stopping at the door to his class. "I'll catch ya later, yeah?"

Jeff nodded and took a step, then stopped, "Oh, Randy! Before I forget, my sixteenth birthday is in a week and some days from now. Can you and John come?"

Randy smiled, "Yeah, we'll drop by."

Jeff smiled, "Awesome, see ya around!"

"Bye!"

Jeff quickly darted into his History class before the bell rung. He smiled sweetly at Mr. Ross before sitting in his usual seat. He blinked when he noticed John Hennigan sitting in the seat next to his.

That was new.

John gave him a nervous smile, "Hi, Jeff."

"Hi, how are you?" No need to be rude. He gave John a soft smile.

John smiled back, still nervous, "Uh, I hope you don't mind. I kinda wanted to get to know you a bit more."

"I don't mind," Jeff answered, glancing at the board for the assignment.

"You don't?" John asked, his smile becoming easy.

"No, not at all." His eyes suddenly sparkled. "The portrait Phil is making for you is coming out nice."

John smiled, his brown eyes half-lidding. "I was hoping he would agree," he opened his notebook book, flipping through pages.

Jeff blinked, seeing a full page of nothing but Phil's name in the book. It was repeated over and over again, until it came to the middle, where the word "HOTT" was scribbled in neat cursive writing and surrounding it, Phil's name again.

"John…do you like Phil?" Jeff asked, his eyes moving up to John's face. He watched the color gather in his cheeks and he knew he had his answer. "Did you tell him?"

John shook his head slowly.

"Why not, man?" Jeff opened his History book, looking for the right page. "I think he likes you back."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, he was staring rather intently at that painting of you. He said you make a great model," Jeff grinned, winking slyly at his fellow freshman.

John smiled widely, "He did?!" he flushed when the boy in front of him turned to shush him. Apologizing quickly, John turned back to Jeff, "He did?" he asked again, his voice a whisper.

"Yup." Jeff ripped off a piece of paper and wrote down Phil's number. "Here, give him a call. Trust me. He'll be glad."

John smiled, touched. "Thank's Jeff."

"No problem. Hey, maybe you'll be his date to my birthday," Jeff said. Both of them giggled and set out to do the work.



_-Matt and Adam's 3__rd__ Period; Drama-_

"I took this damn class for Adam and he just up and leaves me," Matt murmured, his eyes on the teacher, who was staring up at them, waiting for them to perform.

Jay snickered, "Relax, Matt. What's so bad about having me as your partner?"

Matt gave him a funny look, "You're not Adam. That's what's bad about it."

Jay huffed, his eyes narrowed, "I'm better looking than Adam."

Matt snickered, "You wish."

Jay planted his hands on his hips, "Am so!"

"So not!" Matt shot back.

"Boys!" the teacher called.

Matt and Jay flushed, hearing the laughter of the rest of the class.

"Please," the teacher, Mr. Cole started, "Just do the scene."

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to Jay, "Adam is still hotter than you."

Jay snorted, "Not a prayer."



"Thanks again, Jeff," John said to him before walking to 5th period.

Jeff smiled, "I get to see Matty now." He began walking to Computer Arts.

"The hell you do."

Jeff's eyes doubled in size, he let out a loud gasp as he grabbed by the back of the neck. He winced, glancing behind him to see Mark and behind Mark, was Glenn.

Fuck.

"Let me go," Jeff murmured, his eyes downcast.

Mark smirked, "You're in no position to talk. Come here." He shoved him against a locker, watching with burning eyes as Jeff arched, his back in pain. "Give us one good reason not to fuck you. And make it good."

Jeff glanced up at the bigger man. Okay. Now, he was a bit upset. His virginity would be for Matt and Adam. And _only_ for Matt and Adam.

"Well? Can't come up with one? Fine then." Mark leaned closer to Jeff's face.

Jeff recoiled, slamming his heavy History book into Mark's face. He heard the sound it made when it connected and he fought a grimace.

Glenn blinked, before he doubled over, laughing his ass off.

Mark cupped his bleeding nose, growling, "You little fucker!" he raised his fist.

It was grabbed.

"You know, I could _swear _I told you guys to leave my brother alone." Matt murmured, his eyes dark. He turned Mark around to face him. He blinked. "What the hell happened to your face?"

Glenn wiped the tears from his eyes, "Your little fairy slammed him with a History book."

Matt smirked, "Really?" he held up his fist, "If you don't want it any worse, leave. Now."

Mark growled and turned to Jeff, "See you in fourth," he hissed.

Glenn, still snickering quietly, followed his brother as he walked away.

Jeff flushed, looking up at Matt. "…I hit him with my book."

Matt chuckled, "Yes, I saw. Good job, baby," he wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders, leading him to class.

"Adam will be proud of you," Matt murmured. He smiled when Jeff beamed up at him.

Only two hours till they got to see Adam.



_-Copeland Home-_

Matt came into the house first, smiling when he saw Judy. "Hey, ma."

Judy smiled, putting down her book, "Hey, Matt," she accepted the kiss on the cheek, "How was school?"

"Dismal," Matt murmured, "I missed Addam's so much."

"No kidding," Chris and Jay both mumbled before going to Jay's room.

"I did too!" Jeff announced, "Hi, mama!" he hugged Judy's waist and kissed her cheek. "Where is Adam?"

"In his room. Go ask him what he wants for dinner and then you can come help me," Judy told the little blonde.

"Kay!" Jeff beamed, "Let's go, Matty!"

_-Adam's Room-_

Adam played around with then joystick, "Dammit, PacMan! Eat the fucking ghost!" he snarled, running away from the red ghost chasing him, "Ugly fuck."

He turned to the door when it opened, his eyes sparkled. "Matty!"

Matt raised a brow, a smile tugging at his lips, "Miss me?" he crossed over to Adam, petting his hair.

"Missed you so much," Adam murmured, nuzzling into Matt's chest, "Kiss?"

Matt bent down, pressing his lips to Adam's, sucking gently at his bottom lip. When they parted, Adam had a sweet smile on his face.

"Did you miss me too?" Adam asked.

Matt smiled, thinking back to earlier. He had snapped at Chris and then he and Jay had argued over Adam's beauty. "No," he joked, winking down at Adam.

Adam pouted, "I bet Jeff missed me."

"And I did," Jeff answered, strolling into the door. He hugged Adam tightly, kissing his face all over, "How do you feel?"

Adam stole a quick kiss, "Fine, but my ass is so tired of this bed," he replied.

Jeff smiled, "You'll be out soon. What do you want for dinner?"

"Don't care, tell ma she can just make macaroni & cheese or something," Adam jumped when the stack of papers landed on his lap. "What's that?"

Matt and Jeff both grinned, "Homework."

Adam pouted, "Man…" he looked adoringly at Matt, "Imma need help with math."

Matt smiled, he'd missed that. "Sure."

Jeff smiled, "I'll be helping ma with dinner, have fun loves."

He kissed his boyfriends before heading back into the kitchen.

Matt smiled down at Adam, "Jeff hit Mark."

Adam blinked, "He did!?"

"Yeah, smashed his nose in with a History book."

Adam grinned, "Sweet."

"No doubt. Now, let's get to that math, hm?"



Jeff stirred the macaroni a bit and nearly cried out when his cell rang. "Hello?" he asked, stirring the macaroni.

"Dude, I so owe you!" Phil's voice came from the other end.

Jeff smiled, "So, John told you."

"Yeah, man! I'm so fucking glad, I've been crushing on him for weeks. Anything you need, Jeff, you got it! Thanks so much!"

Jeff smiled, "Well, there is one thing you could do for me…"

"Name it."

Jeff grinned.



_**Awe. Matt doesn't like being away from Adam. XD.**_

_**John Hennigan luvs Philly, XD. So cute.**_

_**HAH! Jeff owned MARK! XD!**_

_**What do you think Jeff wants from Phil? XD.**_

_**Hope ya liked!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



_-Wednesday, After School.-_

"Ready to go, sweetie?" Matt asked, playing around with his keychain. He had pictures of Adam and Jeff clipped on. Something to look at when he was bored or alone.

"Actually," Jeff nibbled on his lower lip. "I have something to do with Phil and Evan." He hugged Matt, staring up into his eyes, "Can you drive us to the mall?"

Matt ran his fingers through Jeff's soft, silky hair, "What do you need from the mall?" he was curious.

Phil narrowed his eyes, watching Jeff fumble to answer. What Jeff had requested had surprised him a bit. He knew Jeff wanted it to be a surprise for Adam and Matt, so that would mean that he'd have to _lie_ to Matt, which he really sucked at. That's what he was here for. To lie for Jeff.

"Evan and I need something for Wood Shop," Phil lied smoothly, "And Jeff really wants to go see the art exhibit, maybe buy a painting."

Matt stared into Phil's eyes.

Phil didn't blink.

"Well, okay," Matt said finally, smiling. Phil looked like a descent guy; he was Jeff's best friend, after all. "Hop in guys."



_-Mall-_

"Here," Matt said, flipping a credit card out of his wallet and handing it to Jeff.

Flushing, Jeff shook his head, "I have-" he let out a whine when Matt caught his lips in a sweet kiss. He parted his lips, tilting his head as Matt's tongue slid past his opened mouth. Jeff rolled his piercing over Matt's tongue, smiling into the kiss as Matt groaned.

"Um, guys?" Phil murmured from the back seat, "My window is getting steamy."

Jeff slowly broke the kiss, opening his eyes to look up at Matt shyly. "Matty…"

Matt chuckled, "Just take the card Jeff." He gently shoved the credit card in Jeff's hands. "I'll pick you up in two hours."

Jeff nodded slowly, "Okay…give Addy a kiss for me?"

"Absolutely." Matt pecked Jeff on the lips once more before unlocking the doors.

Jeff, Evan, and Phil stepped out and waved to the darker Hardy as he pulled out of the parkway.

Jeff's face broke. "I lied to my Matty!" he whined. "I lied to my Matty and he gave me a _credit card_!"

Phil rolled his eyes towards the sky, while Evan comforted the little Hardy.

"Jeff, if you want that damn outfit, we're gonna have to hurry," Phil said, his voice dripping with boredom.

Jeff pouted at him, "Why are you so bored?"

"Jeff, I'm a guy. I don't really enjoy staring at costumes and comparing shoes." Phil told him.

Jeff pouted harder, "I got you a boyfriend…"

Phil's eye twitched.

Jeff's eyes watered.

"Ugh! Fine, let's go, I'll try to be happy." Phil caved, pushing Jeff and Evan inside the large mall.

The first store they tried had the outfit, but in the wrong color. The saleswoman suggested another store.

Phil and Evan waited, watching the closed door.

"Jeff! I'm getting so tired of this! _Tell_ _me_ that it's the right color!" Phil begged.

"It is!" Jeff cried out. He opened the door.

Evan gasped, his hands coming up to cover his mouth. Phil stared. His jaw dropped.

Jeff frowned, "You don't like it?" he turned, staring at himself in the mirror.

The black pants fit like a second skin showing off his gorgeous hips and round ass. The pants had an awesome design. Three roughly red-outlined jagged rips lined each thigh. The upper rips rolled over his hips and just stopped at his ass. It looked like some type of demon had grabbed his hips and tugged, ripping all the way to the bottom of his ass. The pants were low on his hips, showing off the red straps to his thong.

The shirt was a black v-top that ended above his belly button, showing off the pretty piercing. It had red-lined rips along the sides, showing off bits of pale, smooth skin. It was completely sleeveless, leaving his long, slender arms bare.

Jeff turned again. He blinked.

Evan was still staring at him with his hands over his mouth. Phil was gone.

"Where did Phil go?" Jeff asked.

"He went to see if they have that in John's size," Evan squeaked.

Jeff smiled, "Does that mean you guys like it?" The nod he received from Evan was enough. He smiled.



After paying for the outfit, Jeff, Evan and Phil all waited for Matt.

"Dare I ask what that outfit is for?" Phil asked, his eyes closed. He couldn't get the damn picture out of his head. He wondered how it would look on John…

Jeff smiled prettily, "I'm wearing it for my party, silly. And then, when all of you go home," his eyes darkened, "I'm gonna be wearing nothing but Matt and Adam."

Phil smirked, swinging his arm around Jeff, "I've taught you well."

Evan licked his lips, "You're going double anal?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah. Then, Matt and Adam are gonna pop each other."

Phil sighed, "In some way, you're all losing your virginity."

Jeff smirked, "When are _you_ going to lose it?"

Phil snorted, "I already have. Well, not anally…but it could happen. John is prettier than me though. I'm top."

Evan giggled, "Why are the pretty ones bottom?" he wondered.

"Because, pretty guys have no clue _how_ to top," Matt answered, coming up behind Jeff.

Jeff turned, "Where did you come from?"

"I parked a few feet away, wanted to eavesdrop," Matt shrugged innocently. His eyes wandered down to Jeff's bag. "Bought a painting?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, it's very…um, jagged." He shot Phil and Evan a wink.

Matt raised a brow. He looked to Evan and Phil, "You guys didn't find your stuff?"

"Nah," Phil murmured, "They sold out. I'll get my mom to drive us there in a few days."

"Alright, well, let's get home." Matt said. He slid his arm around Jeff's shoulders, leading him to the car.

Jeff snuggled into Matt's arms, a small grin on his face. The outfit was going to rock Matt and Adam's world. Yay!

Dropping off Evan first, Matt turned around and headed for Phil's house. When they reached the place, Matt grinned at him. "Alright, bud. Home sweet home."

Phil smirked, "I'll say it is," he murmured, his eyes on the front door. John was standing there, looking as if he were about to knock. Quickly, Phil slipped out of the car, "Thanks, Matt, bye Jeff!"

"Bye." Jeff smiled, watching Phil sneak up behind John. John jumped when Phil poked at his sides before turning and hugging him tightly.

"When did Phil get a guy?" Matt asked, driving home. He glanced at Jeff, noticing that he was smiling.

"I helped," Jeff said proudly. "And they've only been together for a day."

Matt smiled, "That was sweet of you." He parked the car. "C'mon, Adam is dying to see you."

Jeff giggled, getting out of the car. "Oh, here, Matty," Jeff handed his elder brother the credit card.

Matt shook his head, "Keep it baby," he murmured. "I've got more."

Jeff pouted, "But-" his cheeks were gently grabbed. Jeff's eyes closed, feeling his brother's lips on his. Slipping his hands into Matt's dark curls, he bought him closer, kissing softly.

Matt lifted Jeff, pushing him on the hood of the car. The kiss got more passionate; Matt shoved his tongue inside Jeff's mouth, playing with the pierced tongue he found inside. He gripped Jeff's thighs, spreading them apart.

Jeff mewled, a blush stinging his cheeks as Matt's hard cock pressed against his. He shifted, wrapping his arms around Matt's shoulder, leaning back on the car, pulling Matt on top of him.

Matt broke the kiss, panting, "We…should stop." He chuckled at the disappointed look on Jeff's face, "Come on, baby…just a week…and some days left. Then you, me and Addy could have all the fun we want."

Jeff smiled, "Okay." He giggled, feeling Matt lift him up. "Is Addy awake?"

Matt smirked, staring up at Adam's window. The blonde had been watching them with heated eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure he is."



"Matt, you fucking tease," Adam murmured, shaking his head. He carefully walked back to his bed, lying down gently. The guy had molested his baby brother on the hood of his car and then just stopped! Adam groaned, staring down at his hard cock. "He could have jerked the kid off or something!"

"Who's fault is it that you're a horndog?" Matt asked as he walked in, Jeff cuddled in his arms. "You should have looked away."

"Nah," Adam eyes brightened, taking Jeff into his arms, "Why would I want to miss that?" he kissed Jeff softly, groaning. "He even tastes like you, Matt."

Matt smirked, "Yeah, I made sure he would. Did you finish your homework?" he noticed the pile of papers on the desk. "Wow, you actually did."

Adam smiled, "Yup, I was a good boy. I want a treat." He winked down at Jeff, who grinned.

"You already have Jeff in your arms, what more do you want?" Matt asked, checking the answers on Adam's papers.

Adam smiled, "Get over here, Matt."

Matt smiled. He moved over to his boys. Carefully, he moved behind Adam, wrapping his arms around the blonde, pulling him into his chest. Adam closed his eyes, leaning back against Matt's chest, and Jeff turned on his side, his cheek resting on Adam's pectoral.

Jeff glanced up after a while. Matt and Adam had fallen asleep.

Slowly sliding out of Adam's arms, Jeff got out of bed. He looked around for a hiding spot. Leaving the room, he walked up to the attic. "Perfect!" he stashed his outfit in one of the many drawers in the attic then rushed back down to Adam's room.

Smiling to himself, he nuzzled back into Adam's arms, kissing his neck gently. He watched his lovers for a while and then giggled when Adam turned, sucking at Matt's nipple through the shirt.

"That's…so…gross," Matt murmured in his sleep.

Jeff giggled, kissing Adam's neck once more.

"I love you guys," he said softly. His eye lashes lowered over his eyes.

Sleep time.



_**Hehe, XD. Imagine that outfit on Jeffers. **_

_**Aren't they just so sweet together? XD.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



-_Thursday-_

Jeff smirked, watching Phil scrawl his name over the painting. "Wow. John looks amazing in that picture. When did you see him without a top?" he snickered when Phil smirked at him.

"I've seen him shirtless plenty of times." Phil sighed, setting down the writing pen. "It's done! Finally." His eyes skimmed over his portrait. "I like it." He turned to Jeff's painting and he almost swallowed his tongue. "Holy hell!"

Jeff smiled, staring proudly at his painting, "Like it?" the portrait was finished. Adam was lying on his stomach on grass, his chin on top of his crossed arms. His brown/green eyes stood out from the curtain of blonde hair. You could see his front side perfectly, the black shirt he wore stood out against the green grass.

Jeff was lying on top of Adam, his arms also crossed underneath him. His brightly painted green eyes were surrounded by long black lashes. His blonde hair was left loose, silkily trailing down his neck.

Both were laying in-between Matt's legs, who was standing. His curly black hair framed his face nicely, large brown eyes staring out at you from the painting. He had on a dark blue shirt and black cargo pants, and his hands were outstretched.

Evan pouted, "I hate how artistic you are," he looked down at his own portrait, "Mine looks like crap compared to yours."

Phil snorted, "Yours looks like crap compared to crap." He dodged a paintbrush, "Are you crazy!? That could have messed up my hair!" he ran his hand over the black silky locks.

Jeff rolled his eyes. He adored his friends. "I can't wait to show it to Matty and Addy."

"Speaking of Adam," Evan said, "Isn't he coming back to school tomorrow?"

Jeff nodded happily, "Uh huh! Just gotta get through this day and then Addy is cleared to come to school tomorrow!"

Phil grinned, "I'm sure Matt will be pleased."

-_With Matt and Chris-_

"Mr. Hardy…can I see you for a few minutes?" Mr. Long asked, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

Chris and the rest of the class let out loud "oooh's." Matt never got in trouble. This would be the first time.

Matt smacked Chris on the back of the head as he stood. He quickly made his way up to Long's desk. "Yes, sir?" he asked, his left hand shaking nervously.

Mr. Long smiled at him. "Do you miss Mr. Copeland?"

Matt made a weird sound, "No," he giggled nervously, "Why would you think that?"

Mr. Long grinned and handed him a sheet of paper.

Matt recognized it as Tuesday's class work. Blinking, he took it, skimming his eyes over it.

_Stupid Chris never asks for help…_

_Adam always asks for help…_

_I miss my Addam's…_

_Stupid Chris is smirking at me…_

_I'm going to hit him…_

_Addam's always hit's him when he smirks…_

_Addam's…he has such pretty eyes…like Jeffy's._

_Jeff's birthday is coming up…Addams and I are gonna surprise him…_

_I wonder what Jeffy's doing…_

_I wonder what Addam's doing…_

…_I MISS ADDAM'S._

Matt laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I do kind of miss him…" he licked his lips, "Sorry, Mr. Long, I'll make up the work."

Mr. Long chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Matt. Tell Mr. Copeland his homework grade has gone up. He should be proud."

Matt smiled, "I'll be sure to tell him."



_-3__rd__ Period; History-_

"Wow, you'd look amazing in that," John whispered. Jeff had just finished telling him about the new outfit. "You're guys are going to tear it off of you."

Jeff smiled playfully, "Philly was looking for one in your size," he watched as John's cheeks reddened.

"Ugh, no. As if I'd want to wear something that'd make me look like a Barbie in Bondage."

There was silence.

Jeff and John burst into loud giggles, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"A Barbie in Bondage?! Gee, thanks John!" Jeff grinned, his shoulders still shaking with laughter.

"Well, come on now!" John smiled, "Your hair is blonde, you have those girly hips, those amazing legs and you've even got the lips! You'd look like a straight up Barbie!"

Jeff shook his head, giggling softly. "Maybe I should dress up as a Barbie for Halloween,"

John nodded, "Totally! And I could be your Ken!"

They cracked up again, but quieted down when Mr. Ross threw a piece of chalk in their direction.

-_With Matty-_

"Hell no!" Matt said, his eyes firm.

Jay mirrored his expression, "Sorry, Mr. Cole, but I'm not kissing him! I have a boyfriend!"

Mr. Cole sighed, "It's only a play, boys."

Matt snorted, "Well, I can't play off the fact that he's ugly."

Jay seethed, "Oh, I'm ugly, huh? You aren't all that good a catch either, Mr. I have a funny smile!"

Matt growled, "I do _not_ have a funny smile!"

Jay got up in his face, "Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

Mr. Cole sighed, "Ron…could you just go up there and slap Jay's head to Matt's?"

Ron blinked, "Uh…okay." He stood, heading up to the stage. He shoved Jay towards Matt, causing their lips to meet.

Mr. Cole clapped, "Beautiful!"

Matt pulled away, gagging loudly. "Gross!"

"Ew!" Jay wailed, wiping off his tongue.

They both glared at each other.

"What do you mean Gross/Ew!?" they both yelled in unison.

"I know how to kiss!"

"Yeah? Is that what Chris told you? He lied!"

"Ugh!"



The rest of the school day was rather uneventful. It was what happened after school that made everything a lot better.

"Look, guys!" Adam sang happily, walking around normally, "No pain!" he danced over to his lovers, kissing Jeff sweetly before doing the same to Matt.

Jeff smiled, "Addy! You feel better?"

"_Much_ better!" Adam announced happily. "I feel like utter awesomeness!" he played around with Matt's curly hair, "So," he chirped, "How was school?"

Matt flushed a bit and handed Adam his work paper. "Look at what you made me do! No more missing school okay?"

Adam and Jeff read through the paper and they both giggled.

"Awe," Adam pouted cutely, "Did Matty miss his Addam's?" he nuzzled Matt's nose. "Good to know that Jeffy wasn't the only one who missed me."

Matt smiled, wrapping his arms around his precious blondes. "Mr. Long says you've really improved, Adam. I'm proud of you."

"Me too!" Jeff piped up. "Sit down, guys! I wanna show ya something!"

They both watched Jeff run out the room. Shrugging, Matt gave Adam a wink before he sat back on Adam's bed, patting his left knee, "Sit."

Adam frowned, but sat. "Why am I the girl between the two of us?" he asked. He felt Matt kiss at his neck and purred.

"Because," Matt murmured softly, "You're prettier."

Adam smirked, "Prettier than Jeff?"

"No way." They both laughed, holding onto each other.

They looked up when Jeff came back in, holding a large sheet of white paper.

"What is that?" Adam asked, confused.

Matt tilted his head, "That's the damn paper you wouldn't let me see in fifth period!" he said.

Jeff smiled, "I wanted you guys to see it _together_." He turned it around, smiling brightly when Matt and Adam both gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Adam marveled, "You got every detail just right!"

Matt nodded, too dumbstruck to say anything. The painting was very lovely.

Jeff smiled shyly, "So, you like it?"

"We love it," Adam cooed, "This is going straight in our house!"

Matt smirked, "You mean _my_ house."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I'm moving in and Jeff already lives there so it'll be perfect!" Adam clapped his hands.

Jeff smiled, lowering the painting carefully onto Adam's homework desk. "You're coming back to school with us tomorrow!" he said, sitting on Matt's right knee. "I missed kissing you during school."

Matt snorted, "Not like you didn't have anyone else to kiss."

Adam and Jeff shared a look and they smiled.

"Oh, I know, Matty," Jeff cooed, "I love your kisses."

"Yeah, they're yummy and soft," Adam murmured. Ah, to stroke an ego.

Matt smiled, his chest inflating, "Good." He wrapped his arms around his blonde's kissing both of their foreheads. "After tomorrow…only a week left," he reminded gently.

Adam smirked, "Finally! I've been wanting to pop Jeff's cherry for ages now. Especially that time you had him on the hood of your car," he pouted, "Why didn't you do something else?"

Matt grinned, "What did you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry…Chris started to rub off on me in first period," Matt grinned sheepishly.

Jeff giggled loudly, "That's from the Lion King!" he said happily.

They all chuckled, falling back on the bed.

Tomorrow was going to be fun.

And a bit ugly, also.



_***sigh* Well…guess what…?**_

_**I'M MUCH BETTER! XD! I'd like to say thank you to my mommy, who took care of me and let me sleep till days on end, XD!**_

_**Thanks also to you all! For wanting me to get better, XD.**_

_**So yap.**_

_**Haha, I ripped the painting off, XD. There's a picture where Matt, Lita and Jeff are in that very position, but only, they were in water, and Jeff was over Lita, who was on top of Matt. So I just kinda changed, it, XD.**_

_**Jeff is a Barbie in Bondage. WIN. XD!**_

_***sighs* All I ever did when I was sick was review and watch Lion King over and over again, XD!**_

_**Hope ya liked!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



_-Friday-_

He felt prodding at his sides. He didn't like it.

"Lemme 'lone!" he whined, eyes tightly shut. "I'm sleeping!"

He heard a serious of giggles and an annoyed snort before he was picked up. Adam's eyes snapped open, "Hey!"

Jeff smiled at him, "Time for school, Addy!"

Adam pouted, glaring up at the ravenette holding him. "What time is it?"

Matt smirked, "Five-thirty." He replied.

"What?!" Adam struggled like a cat in the elder Hardy's grasp. "It's too early!"

Jeff grinned; jumping onto Matt's back and gazing down at Adam. "We've got school, Addy," he reminded. He and Matt were already showered and dressed.

Adam groaned. "Fuck…" he whined loudly when he was forced into the bathroom.

Matt smirked, shutting the bathroom door. "You've got ten minutes!"



Adam grumbled, buckling in his seatbelt. "I wish I were still sick."

Jeff kicked the back of Adam's chair, pouting. "You'd like to be sick in bed rather than kissing me and Matty in the halls? Ass."

Matt smirked, watching Adam go pale. "Yeah, man. That's real pissy of you."

Adam turned in his seat, staring at Jeff, "I didn't mean it like that, baby! I promise, it was only a joke!"

Jeff's eyes rolled. "Sure," he said, his tone dripping in annoyance.

Matt snickered loudly, watching Adam's eyes go wide. "You did it now, Addams. He's gonna be mad at ya all day."

Adam whined and crossed to the backseat. He gathered the pouting blonde into his arms. "I didn't mean it, baby," he whispered, brushing his lips across Jeff's. "I love kissing you…you know that."

Jeff licked his lips, batting his eyelashes innocently. "Show me." He pulled on Adam's hair, bringing his face down.

"Yes, ma'am," Adam murmured playfully. He fused his lips with Jeff's, kissing roughly. He tipped Jeff's head back, moving his tongue into his mouth and licking around hungrily.

Matt glanced at them from the rear-view mirror. "Hey!" he stopped the car, glaring back at them. "That's very fucking distracting!"

Jeff flushed, gently moving Adam away. "Sorry, Matty."

Adam leaned over, kissing Matt's nose. "Yeah, I am too," he said, his eyes rolling.

Matt glared at him, "No you're not."

Jeff giggled, watching Adam's eyebrow raise.

"Oh, I'm not am I?" Adam challenged. He grabbed Matt's collar and kissed him, shoving his tongue inside the warm mouth.

Matt groaned, gently pushing Adam off. "I can't go to school with a fucking boner! Get back up here and leave Jeff alone!"

Jeff snickered quietly, watching Adam crawl back into the front seat next to Matt.



Phil glanced up, watching Jeff skid into their science class. He smirked. "Running late?"

"It was all Addy's fault!" Jeff huffed. "He kept trying to seduce Matty into turning the car around and he was using me as bait."

Phil snickered, "How did Matt resist?"

"He told Addy that if he kept trying, he would never get to top." Jeff nibbled on his lower lip and glanced at Phil. "Do you top?"

Phil blinked, "Um, yeah. Duh. Johnny is too pretty to top."

Jeff glared, "Oh. So pretty boys can't top, huh? Who says?"

Phil gave him a funny look, "Uh…_everyone_?"

"But _you_ are a pretty boy, too. How does that work, then?" Jeff challenged.

"Use your head, Jeff! Who is prettier, me or John?"

Jeff blinked, tilting his head. "…John?"

"Exactly." Phil answered.

"Oh! So I'm always gonna be a bottom because I'm prettier than Matty and Addy?" Jeff asked, finally getting it.

"Yes, Jeffrey. That's exactly right."

They both laughed, shaking their heads and writing down in their books.

-_With Matt and Adam-_

"Are you mad at me, Addams?" Matt asked, smirking lightly. His tall blonde lover was moping around, drawing circles in his notebook.

"Yes, I am! Don't talk to me!" Adam sulked, his lower lip pouting out.

From behind them, Jay and Chris made gagging noises.

Matt snickered, "Oh, come on, Addams. You know you're gonna get to top." Matt slid his hand up Adam's shirt, rubbing his back gently.

Adam purred, leaning into Matt's touch.

"Boys," Mr. Lawler began in a dry tone, "I'm glad to see you both together again, but please don't your celebration until after class is done."

Matt flushed, pulling his hand out of Adam's shirt, causing the blonde to whine. "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"Yes it will," a low voice murmured from the back of the room. "They'll keep going at it until they fuck the cum out of each other. And then, when they're done, they'll fuck that slut they always have on their arm."

Matt and Adam both frowned and glanced behind them.

Scott Levy.

He was a close friend of Mark and Glenn's. All three of them sat together, staring holes through Matt and Adam.

Matt cleared his throat, turning further in his seat. "I'm sorry, Levy," he began calmly, "But I do hope you know that it's my _brother_ you just called a slut."

Scott's eyes darkened. A grim smile twisted at his lips. "I know."

Adam glared back at him. "You're one to talk about being a slut, Scott. You've been fucked by Mark and Glenn so many times that you've lost definition of the word."

Scott's nostrils flared. He stood, walking up to their desks.

Matt and Adam stood also, ignoring Mr. Lawler.

"Boys, calm down," Lawler whispered, "You don't have to get all hyped up over nothing."

"Over nothing?" Matt hissed, "He called my brother a slut!"

"That's because he is," Scott snarled. He barely had time to react before Matt's fist was in his face, knocking him down.

Mark went after him immediately, only to be taken down by Adam. Once that happened, Glenn moved to help his brother and was promptly stopped by Jay and Chris.

"Boys!" Lawler screamed.

They ignored him.

Scott grunted and kicked Matt off of him, lunging towards him and grabbing his throat, pounding his head into the floor roughly. Matt swung viciously, his left fist catching Scott on the lip.

Adam was currently kicking at Mark, whose large hands were punching at him. Chris and Jay were both stomping down Glenn, keeping him grounded so he wouldn't help.

Students moved quickly to try to separate the men. Dalip "Khali" Rana, an acquaintance of Matt's, quickly pulled Scott off, holding him up. He was a large dude, so he could pick Scott up with no problem.

Ron "R-Truth" Killings gently pulled at Jay and Chris's shoulders, not wanting to hurt his friends.

John Cena, who had been sitting next to Ron, had grabbed Adam around the waist, tearing him away from Mark.

Matt wiped a hand across his bottom lip, smearing blood all over his chin. "You want to call my brother names again, you ugly fuck?!"

Scott struggled against Dalip's grip, but the bigger man wasn't letting go. "You're fucking lucky this mammoth is holding me back!" his left eye was beginning to turn purple.

Mark had a couple of bruises on his face but he had one deep long scratch in the left corner of his mouth. It dripped blood. He glared heatedly at Adam, not at all intimidated as Adam glared back.

The blonde's hair was tangled all over, falling into his eyes. His cheek was bruised and his knuckles were swollen.

Glenn took it the worst though. He was holding onto his sides, his eyes shut in pain. It seemed as if Chris and Jay had cracked his ribs with some of the stomping.

Mr. Lawler sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm going to have to suspend you all," he said softly.

John stared at him in surprise, "What? Come on, man! You heard what Levy said about Matt's brother! He provoked them!"

"Be that as it may," Mr. Lawler said calmly, "Matt started the fight and Adam, Chris and Jay all jumped in."

Dalip and Ron frowned. That wasn't fair!

Adam shook his head, "No, please! Suspend me, Chris and Jay but leave Matt out of it! He's never been suspended before and it was my fault!"

"No it wasn't," Matt murmured. He smiled gently at Adam, "I appreciate what you're doing baby, but Lawler is right. I did start the fight." He glared, "But they fought back!"

"That's right!" the class chorused.

"Scott, Mark, and Glenn should be suspended also!" John shouted.

Mr. Lawler nervously glanced around.

"It'd be fair," Dalip said, his accent thick.

Ron nodded vigorously, his eyes narrowing.

Mr. Lawler sighed, "Fine." He went over to his desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and writing something down on it. "John, please take this to Mr. McMahon. Matt, Jay, Chris, Adam…follow him."

John nodded, taking the paper from Lawler and leaving the classroom, the others following.

"Now then," Mr. Lawler scribbled on another sheet of paper. "Dalip, take this to Mrs. McMahon and also take Scott, Mark, and Glenn with you, please."

Dalip nodded, taking the paper and dragging Scott out, being closely followed by Mark and Glenn.



_-4__th__ Period-_

"Ms. Garcia?" the voice at the intercom called out.

The blonde teacher turned, "Yes?"

"Do you have Jeff Hardy in there?"

All eyes turned to Jeff, who blinked.

"Yes I do," Ms. Garcia said, her head tilting.

"Will you send him to Mr. McMahon's office, please?"

"Of course," Ms. Garcia said softly.

Evan stared at Jeff in surprise, "What did you do?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

Jeff bit his lower lip and shrugged. He gathered his things and went up to Ms. Garcia, taking a hall pass from her and leaving the class.



"Matt? Adam?"

Both men looked up, wincing when they noticed the shocked look on Jeff's face.

"What happened?" their little blonde whispered before he ran towards them. His little hands traced over both their faces, shaking his head at what he saw.

Mr. McMahon sighed, "Sit down, Jeff." He said gently.

Jeff did as he was told, still confused. Turning his head, he could see Chris and Jay holding hands, staring at the floor.

Matt sighed, bringing a hand up to cover his face.

This was going to suck.



_**Take note: Never call Jeff a slut. **_

_**XD! Toldja things were gonna get a bit ugly. **_

_**Now…I want to ask ya'll something. **_

_**Should I skip some days? To get to the yummy birthday or should I keep dishing out days?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



"I am so disappointed in you all. _Suspended_?" Judy shook her head, her arms tightly crossed. Her hazel eyes bore into the four teens in front of her.

Chris and Jay flinched, looking over at Adam. The older blonde had his hands in his hair, clenching the strands tightly.

"You don't understand, ma," Matt murmured. "These are guys that have been bothering Jeff for a long time."

"He's right, mama!" Adam put in, his hands releasing his hair. "They've tried countless times to get at Jeff."

Judy frowned at him. "Have they ever approached him?"

"Many times," Matt nodded, "One actually tried to touch him, but he smashed the guy's nose with his book…"

Judy sighed. "I see. Well, I guess I can't blame you boys then."

Jay's eyes brightened, "So, we're not in trouble?"

"Not with me." Judy smiled. "However…" she looked towards Jeff, who frowning. "Jeff might be a bit annoyed with you."

Chris smirked, "Well, that's none of _our_ business, right Jay?"

Jay giggled, "Right, Chrissy!" He shot his older brother a smirk, "Have fun!"

Adam growled, tossing the remote at Jay's head. "Get out!"

Jay rubbed his temple, running off with Chris.

Judy smiled, moving towards the kitchen. "I'll call you for dinner."

The moment she left, Jeff stood. He crossed his arms, his lips pouting.

Matt smiled nervously, "Now, Jeffy…" he didn't even know how to finish.

"I appreciate you both standing up for me," Jeff whispered. "I do…but…" he ran his hand through his hair. "…now I won't see you at school." He frowned at Adam, "and _you_ just got back to school and not you're gone again!"

Adam winced. "Sorry," he squeaked.

Matt put his hand over Adam's. "We both are Jeff…"

Jeff sighed and moved closer to them, plopping down in between them. He pouted his lips. "Gonna be a boring time without you…"

"You'll have your friends," Adam supplied, sliding his hand into Jeff's hair. He tugged it, watching Jeff's head tilt back and his neck arch. Hm…

Jeff blinked multiple times when Adam's mouth plundered his. He pouted, trying to push him away. He was still upset, dammit!

Before he could push the bigger blonde away though, Matt's hand began to slide down to his pants. Jeff gasped loudly, allowing Adam's tongue to slide into his mouth, tasting him more thoroughly.

Matt snickered quietly, moving his lips to Jeff's neck. He bit the pale skin softly, tonguing it soon after. Unzipping Jeff's zipper, Matt slid his hand in, showing the thong out of his way and gripping Jeff's hardening cock.

Jeff mewled, kissing Adam back. His body shook, unconsciously thrusting up into his brother's hand while wrapping his arms around Adam's neck. He let out a small wail as Matt bit harder on his neck.

Adam chuckled into the kiss, fisting Jeff's hair tightly. He broke the kiss, moving his mouth to Jeff's neck also, sharing a short kiss with Matt on the way. His own hand moved under Jeff's shirt, toying with his left nipple.

"Nng…nah!" Jeff shook, whimpering quietly. His hips thrusted into Matt's warm hand, his eyes closing tightly. "M-Matty," he gasped loudly, his head tilting back. "Addy…"

"Gonna forgive us?" Adam purred, tugging at the cute little nipple. He lowered his head, lifting Jeff's shirt. He put his mouth on Jeff's nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

Jeff flushes, panting lightly. "Noo," he whined, "You're not being fair!"

Matt moved his hand to Jeff's hairless balls, palming them gently. He had to swallow a laugh at the look his baby brother gave him. "Adam and I never play fair, Jeffro. Come on…we're so sorry."

Adam bit at Jeff's nipple, making the smaller boy jump. "We love you lots," Adam said cheekily.

Jeff whined, "I love you too but that doesn't-" he let out a high-pitched cry as Matt fingered the slit on the head of his cock. "Oh, oh!"

Adam laughed, "Ma's in the kitchen," he whispered hotly in Jeff's ear. "Keep your voice down."

Jeff sniffed, his legs kicking. "I can't!"

"Fine. I'll help you." Adam pressed his mouth to Jeff's again, swallowing one of his loud moans.

Matt smiled, watching his pretty blondes make out. He tightened his grip on Jeff's cock, rubbing hard. After a few minutes, Jeff's body spasmed as he came, his warm cum drenching Matt's hand.

Adam broke the kiss, letting Jeff breath. He grinned, watching Matt pull his hand out of Jeff's pants. "How do you feel baby?"

Jeff panted, his eyes slowly opening. The emerald orbs were hazy, unfocused. "I'm still mad at the both of you."

"Shit, what do we have to do?" Adam whined. His eyes suddenly sparkled, "Can we fuck you?"

Matt reached over, tugging at Adam's blonde hair with his clean hand. "No. We can't."

"You didn't let me finish," Jeff said tiredly. "I'm still mad at both of you…but I do forgive you."

"Oh yeah!" Chris said nonchalantly as he stepped back into the room. "Nothing like a good hand job to make ya forgive."

Jeff flushed brightly.

Matt shot him a glare, "You were watching?"

Chris smirked, "Yup."

Adam glared and picked Jeff up. "C'mon, Matty. Let's go to my room."

"Right behind ya, Addams." Matt followed, cleaning his cum-stained hand on Chris's shirt. He was going to lick it, but why pass up the opportunity to gross Chris out?

"Ah, shit!" Chris rubbed at his shirt, groaning lowly. "Dammit!"

Laughter was heard all the way upstairs.

-_Saturday-_

"That is not cute," Jeff exclaimed, watching John twirl around in a long beaded necklace. "Ugh. Pick another color."

John rolled his eyes and moved over to the other necklaces, picking up a blue one.

AJ played around with his game, his eyes narrowed. "Damn you, Mario…why do you always let Yoshi die?!"

Phil whimpered, staring up at the ceiling. "What did I do wrong?" he whispered to the ceiling. "I don't drink…I don't smoke…I don't fuck John every five hours…what did I do to deserve this torment?!"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up." He stood, helping Evan slip into acid wash jeans. "Sheesh, Evy," he grunted as they managed to get Evan into the pants. "What size is this?"

"Two sizes too small," Evan wheezed out. "I want them to make my ass look big."

…

Phil looked over at Evan's body. "…What ass?"

Evan glared at the black haired male and picked up one of Jeff's new boots, tossing it at Phil's head. "Go to hell!"

Jeff frowned, "Hey!" he rushed towards the boot, picking it up, "I just bought that!"

John giggled, staring at himself in the mirror. "It's okay, Evan. I like your little ass."

"I do not have a little ass!" Evan crossed his arms. "AJ _loves_ my ass."

Jeff put the boot in its box. "Well yeah, he fucks it daily."

AJ snickered. "That I do."

Evan gave him a sour look. "At least my ass gets fucked."

Jeff stuck his tongue out. "We're waiting till my birthday," he fiddled with the hem of his sweater. "Which is in six days…"

"We know!" Phil groaned. "Stop saying it over and over. John and I already know what we're gonna get you."

Jeff clapped his hands excitedly before pulling John into a hug. "I'm counting on you to get me something cute," he whispered into John's brown hair.

John smiled and patted his back. "Cuter than a button."

Jeff jumped, "Yay!" he sat down, bringing his knee up to his chest. "…Matty gave me a hand job yesterday."

Evan gasped, "Really?!" he sat down next to Jeff.

John moved onto his knees, staring up at Jeff with wide brown eyes.

AJ immediately put his game away, gray eyes bright. "Details!?"

Phil snorted. "I'm surrounded by perverts…"

John smacked his boyfriend's thigh, "Shh."

Jeff flushed. "I mean, I was upset that they got suspended…and they didn't like me upset."

AJ laughed, "So Matt just decides to jerk you off?"

Jeff whined, "You're so crude!"

"Awe, that's cute Jeffy." John stood back up. "I remember when I gave Philly a hand job."

Phil smirked, "Yup. Gave my brother quite a scare."

They all laughed.

"Can we go eat?" Evan whined. "I'm so hungry."

"I have been craving onion rings for weeks now," John admitted, dropping the necklaces back into his bag.

Jeff's eyes sparkled, "I could go for a milkshake and fries."

Phil shrugged, "BK it is then."

They walked out of the mall, chatting and laughing.



_**I decided you guys could use a dose of yum. XD! **_

_**I'm having way too much fun with Jeff/JoMo/Phil/Evan/Phil's connection as friends, XD!**_

_**I really am craving onion rings…**_

_**Hm…maybe I should go to BK's real quick…**_

_**BYE! XD!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



_-Sunday-_

"You two are still in bed?!"

Jeff groaned and buried his face in Adam's chest, trying to block out his brother. He let out a loud whine as Matt pulled him up, his arms going under Jeff's ass, holding him like an infant. "It's nine, Matty! We don't have school, let me sleep!"

Matt chuckled and patted Jeff's back, "Not gonna happen. Adam and I were talking last night and we decided to take you out today." His eyes narrowed, watching his older blonde snore loudly. "Now, if only he'd wake up."

Jeff nuzzled into Matt's neck, taking in the sweet soapy/cologne scent. God, he smelled good. Slowly, his tongue began to slide out to taste his brother's neck.

"Ada-ah!" Matt shuddered, raising a hand to slap Jeff's ass, "Knock it off, baby. You're gonna make me hard."

Jeff whimpered. "Addy," he whined, "Matt won't let me sleep…or lick his neck!"

Adam groaned and pulled a pillow up to cover his face. "Neither of you are letting me sleep. That's not cool."

Matt smiled, feeling Jeff's legs wrap around him tightly. "Weren't you the one who wanted to take Jeff to the fair?"

Adam sat up. He grinned widely. "The fair!" he got up, stealing Jeff from Matt and running into the bathroom.

Jeff blinked sleepily, watching Adam fill the bathtub with water and bubbles. He lifted his arms when Adam pulled his shirt off. He yawned, standing up and sliding out of his panties.

Adam blinked, picking up the pretty lace underwear. "Is this even comfortable?"

Jeff nodded absent-mindedly and slipped into the bath, purring at the warm water. He felt Adam step in behind him and he leaned back into his boyfriends chest. He sighed, his eyes closing.

Adam smiled, picking up a soft sponge and sliding it around Jeff's body. "Wanna invite your friends to the fair?"

Jeff smiled, "Sure. It'll be fun. Can we invite John and Randy, too?"

Adam twitched and sighed, "Alright."

Jeff smooched him on the cheek.



Adam and Matt sat in the parked car. They frowned up at Randy's home.

Jeff sighed, untangling himself from JoMo and Phil's arms (I need to write one of those so bad.). "I guess _I'll _have to go get them."

He crawled over AJ and Evan, who were making out furiously and slipped out of the car. He skipped up the driveway, his pigtails bouncing around.

Jeff lifted his fist, knocking on the door. He rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting for Randy or John to answer.

The door opened, revealing John. His blue eyes brightened. "Hey, Jeff."

Jeff beamed up at him. "Hi, John! Are you and Randy ready?"

John nodded, turning his head to the inside of the house, "Randy! Move your ass, they're here!"

"I'm coming, ass," Randy huffed. He grabbed his keys, tossing them to John. He smiled down at Jeff. "Thought it'd be best John and I ride separately."

Jeff smiled softly. "Good idea." He glanced back at the car. Adam was pointedly refusing to look in their direction but Matt gave a short wave. "They promised to behave though."

Randy sighed. "We will if they will," he said.

Jeff smiled brightly and hugged them. "Perfect! Now, just follow Matt's car and we'll see you at the fair!"

John and Randy nodded, heading to the Hummer.

Jeff skipped back to the car, diving into Phil's lap, resting his head on JoMo's shoulder and using Evan's lap to rest his legs.

Adam gave him a hopeful grin. "They decided to not come?"

Jeff frowned, "No," he said calmly. "They thought it would be a good idea to drive in their own car. Don't be so mean, Addy. It makes you look psycho."

Matt grinned, putting the car in reverse, "It does, indeed."

Adam smirked. "Please," he flipped his blonde hair, "I'm hot when I'm psycho."

Jeff grinned and looked up at the rear-view mirror, catching Matt's brown eyes sparkling at him. "Oh, Addy, you're hot always."

Phil snorted, winning him an annoyed look from Adam.

Jeff giggled and turned to JoMo, who was taking pictures of himself. "Sheesh, Jo, you're such a girl." Jeff smiled, "I love it!" he put his face close to John's, both of them puckering their lips for the picture.

Phil twitched at this. '_It's like I'm fucking Jeff. They're so damn alike!'_

"What are we doing first?" Evan asked, finally done with the make-out session.

"I want ice cream," Jeff said, pulling Phil into a picture. The ravenette protested loudly, only stopping when JoMo shut him up with a kiss.

"Sure." Matt took a left and parked into the fair grounds. "Everyone out!"

Evan moved out quickly, dragging AJ along. Jeff and John took one more picture before they also stepped out.

Phil sighed, taking the camera from his boyfriend. "You're going to use up all the memory."

John stuck his tongue out in response.

Jeff looked around, eyes brightening when he spotted the Hummer parking next to them. He headed over, hugging Randy when he got out. "We're getting ice cream first!"

Randy smiled, "Alright." He and John walked towards the group, ignoring the look on Adam's face.

Jeff moved in between Matt and Adam and grabbed the taller blonde's hair, tugging it down so that he could whisper in his ear. "_Behave._"

Adam snorted in reply, crossing his arms and pointedly looking away.

"Jeff's right, Addams," Matt said calmly. "They haven't done anything to set us off-"

"C'mon Jeff, I'll buy ya that ice cream," Randy jerked Jeff away from his boyfriends and grabbed the other freshman as well, taking them to a ice cream stand.

Matt's left eye twitched. "…Okay. That would surely set me off." A glance at Adam's annoyed looks proved that the hazel blonde was also ticked.

Both of them frowned and followed, keeping an eye on their fellow seniors.



"That is so nasty," Jeff murmured, watching Evan and AJ swap ice cream and spit. He shuddered, gagging aloud.

Evan broke the kiss and picked a scoop of ice cream, aiming for Jeff's head. "Oh shut up, if Matt or Adam would to it to you…or each other, you wouldn't be saying that!"

Alright, so maybe he had a point.

"No way!" JoMo grabbed the spoon and shoved it into Evan's mouth. "I did his hair today. You're not messing it up!"

Randy snickered at this and reached over to tug on one of Jeff's pigtails. "Really adorable. So, are these reigns to use for when you're getting fucked?"

Jeff's bright blush was his answer.

"Damn. So, you are still a virgin? Like, literally?" John shook his head, blue eyes rolling. "You really sure you wanna lose your virginity to them?" he nodded his head at Matt and Adam, who were trying to dump ice cream on each other.

Adam frowned and caught Matt's wrist before it could turn and dump cold ice cream onto his shirt, "What's wrong with us?" he asked loudly.

Randy gave him a blank look. "Gee, I don't know," he said sarcastically. "Do you have the time?"

Adam growled and stood.

Jeff kicked his shin.

"Owe!" Adam moaned and rubbed his shin, "Orton started it!" he whined.

Randy smiled innocently at Jeff, "It was only a joke."

Jeff gave him a knowing look, green eyes narrowing.

Randy snorted, "Fine. Sorry, Copeland."

Matt sighed. "Let's just go ride something." He didn't want things to get out of hand.

Phil stood immediately. "Let's go on Fright Height!"

JoMo whimpered, "No!" he touched at his hair. "It'll blow my hair up…"

-_Several Minutes Later-_

Jeff, Matt, Adam and JoMo frowned, trying to flatten their hair back out. Stupid ride. The thing went all the way up to the top then shot down into circles, side steps and backward circles. It killed their hair.

Phil's hair was messed up also, but he didn't even care. He was grinning widely, eager to go again. Evan and AJ also enjoyed it. Randy ended up puking over the side of the ride, apologizing over and over to the unfortunate woman manning the ride.

Jeff growled and jerked the colorful hair ties out of his hair. He smiled sheepishly at John. "Sorry…they would have come off anyway."

JoMo sighed, "I'll just do it some other time." He fished in his pockets, pulling out a comb and using it to straight his hair out.

Cena blinked. "…Your hair is gonna get even more messed up, man. We're riding the Twister next."

Matt blinked. The Twister was his favorite ride. "You like the Twister, John?"

John grinned at him, "Best ride there is."

Matt' smiled happily, "Can't argue with you there!"

Jeff smiled at this. '_Now…if only Randy and Addy could find something in common.'_

Randy sighed, holding onto his stomach. "I think I'll sit the Twister out. Maybe I could go win a Goldfish or something…"

Jeff grinned.

-_Flashback-_

"_Can I get a fishy, Matty?!" Adam asked, buckling in his seatbelt._

_Matt rolled his eyes. "Why? So you could kill it?"_

"_That was one time!" Adam whined, "I was only trying to give him a bath!"_

_Jeff blinked. "…You tried to give a Goldfish a bath?"_

_Matt snickered. "He put poor the thing into a tub filled with bubbles."_

_Jeff cooed and hugged Adam's shoulders from the back-seat. "Awe, you must have been so young!"_

_Adam didn't reply, he flushed, listening to Matt laugh out loud. _

"_He was thirteen, Jeffro." _

_Jeff gave Adam a funny look. "…?"_

_Adam crossed his arms. "Don't judge me. Can I get a fish today? Please!?"_

"_What do you want a Goldfish for, anyway?" Matt asked, "They don't do anything."_

"_They're cute!" Adam argued._

_Jeff smiled. "You can get a fishy, Addy. Matty just likes hearing you whine. He said so in his sleep."_

_Adam smirked, watching Matt turn red. _

"_You lie," Matt said calmly, reaching back to pinch Jeff's cheek._

_Jeff giggled, ducking Matt's hand. "I do not! Jay and Chrissy heard it also!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Jeff moved towards his taller boyfriend. "Randy wants to go win a Goldfish," he said, "Why don't you go get yours?"

Adam sniffed. "No. Not with him."

Jeff sighed, "Come on, Addy. Try to be a friend."

"…Fine, fine, fine. But only because I really want that fish." He noticed the pout on Jeff's face. "And because I love you, of course." He planted a wet kiss on Jeff's lips and walked with Randy over to the game.

"Okay!" AJ snatched Evan in his arms, "Everyone else, let's go wait in line for the Twister!"

_-Ten Minutes Later-_

Jeff hopped off the ride and looked around, trying to find Randy and Adam. He blinked.

Adam was wet. Randy wasn't. Both were holding a separate bag with a Goldfish inside.

"He tried to steal my fish!" Adam yelled, pointing at Randy. "He tossed a water balloon at me!"

Randy crossed his arms, "_I_ was the one who won it!"

"You _knew_ I was going for that one! I said it aloud! You did it to annoy me." Adam growled, "And it worked!"

Jeff groaned, dragging a hand down his face. '_Well…it almost worked…'_



_**That was fun. XD!  
**_

_**Imma try to get this done by Jeff's actual birthday. Not sure if it's gonna work though…XD!  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



Jeff played around with his frog, squeezing it and giggling loudly when it croaked. "I love it!" he huggled Randy. "Thank you!"

Randy smirked, hugging Jeff back and shooting a wink at Adam's direction. The blonde was nearly keening in anger.

Stuffed animals were very dear to Jeff. He had at least twelve back home and he brought a good six of them down to Canada. They were currently sleeping in his room at Matt's house. A puppy, a kitty, two pandas, a wolf, and a stuffed bear. Now, he had a croaking frog to his collection.

"No problem, itty-bitty. That ring toss is easy to win." Randy patted Jeff's hair.

Adam growled and grabbed Matt, who was playing marbles with John. "We've got to get Jeff a bear. A big one."

Matt blinked, "Why?" he tossed John his marbles.

"Orton's got him a croaking frog. I want to best him. Jeff is ours…not his." Adam crossed his arms, his hazel eyes rolling.

Matt grinned. Adam was so cute. "Alright, alright. What do you want to play?"

Adam glanced around at the games. His eyes brightened. "Let's go knock down that fucking clown."

That damn clown was scary. And annoying. He rested on top of a hunk of wood, dangling over a tub of water. You had to toss a ball at a target and submerge him in the water to win.

It was actually a pretty hard game, because the clown liked to distract people with rude insults. Years before, Adam had tried and tried _multiple_ times to dunk that clown, annoyed with all the, "Dumb Blonde," jokes.

Matt groaned, "Not the clown again, Addams…why don't we just go whack some weasels?"

Adam snorted, "_You're_ the weasel, Matt. Come on." He jerked Matt in the direction of the screeching clown.

Jeff titled his head, watching them leave. "I wonder where they're going…"

Evan smiled brightly, twirling around the monkey AJ won for him at the balloon burst. "Probably gonna go fuck."

JoMo tossed Evan a scathing look, wrapping his arm around Jeff's shoulders, "Is that all you think about, you little dick-banger?"

Evan gave him a funny look before grinning. "Ah. You're just jealous Mr. Straight-Edge won't fuck you often."

"Like I want a stretched asshole anyway," JoMo huffed. He led Jeff to another ride.

Jeff blinked, "The S-slingshot?" He turned pale. "Jo…"

JoMo grinned, "Awe, c'mon Jeffy! It'll be fun."

Jeff whimpered. He and his friend Shannon, back in Cameron, had gotten on this ride. The thing was a sphere with seats in it. You lie back and it shoots you up into the air. Like a sling shot. It was fucking scary.

Phil also twitched, watching the two people on the ride say a prayer before it shot off. "…I'd rather drink a shot."

It was hard to tell if he was serious or not.

Jeff shivered and JoMo pushed him into the front of the line. "Uh…I think I'd rather go see my boys…" he hugged JoMo tightly before smiling sadly at Phil. "…It was nice knowing you, bestie."

Phil's eyes widened, watching Jeff skip away. He swallowed thickly, feeling his boyfriend grab his hand.

"C'mon, babe!" JoMo exclaimed, stepping into the sphere.

Phil shook. '_I'm gonna die…'_



Adam growled, grabbing another ball. "Shut up!" he yelled loudly, pointing his finger at the snickering clown.

This was the fifth ball…his last.

"Come on, blondie, how long have you been trying? Two, three years? Give up! You suck, and I'm not talking about your little boyfriend's cock!" the clown jeered.

Matt rubbed Adam's shoulders. "Don't think about it, Addy." Fucking clown. '_I am __**not**__ little!' _He kissed the side of Adam's neck, "Concentrate."

Adam sucked in a deep breath before rearing his arm back.

"Whatcha doin?"

Adam stumbled, gripping the ball tightly. He whirled around to see Jeff, innocently blinking up at him. "Oh. Hey, baby."

Jeff pouted. "That's not much of a greeting…" he looked over at the clown. "…Ewe."

Matt smiled. "I hear you baby brother. He's one ugly fuck."

The clown did not seem amused. "You two are brothers? You sure about that? Do some tests. You look nothing alike."

Jeff twitched at this. "Excuse me?"

"Hard of hearing, baby puss?" the clown chuckled loudly.

Jeff's eyes widened. '_Baby puss?!' _He huffed and grabbed the ball in Adam's hand. Moving his hand back, he swung it forewords, hitting the blue target, watching the ugly clown fall into the water. "Hah!"

Matt and Adam both stared in surprise before looking over at Jeff, who was giggling.

Jeff cheered when he received the giant white polar bear. "Oh my gosh, it's fluffy!" he smooched it before smooching Adam and Matt, "I love it! Thank you!"

"What for?" Adam asked glumly. "You're the one who won it."

Jeff smiled sweetly, "But you both tried so hard…it was really cute." He turned around, seeing the others crowd around. "Lookie! Addy and Matty got me this!"

Phil, pale and shaking, smiled. "G-g-great!" his teeth chattered in fear. "C-c-can we g-go?"

Randy sighed, checking the time, "Yeah, it's getting late. We've got class tomorrow. Well, some of us." He said, frowning at Adam and Matt.

JoMo smiled, helping Jeff carry the giant polar bear while holding onto his own white fox, "C'mon, we gotta get him to the car."

AJ and Evan shrugged before following.

Adam dragged a hand down his face. "Well. That went well."

Matt smiled and handed Adam his Goldfish. "It did go well. Now come on, we've got to get Bugsy into a fishbowl."

John raised a brow. "You named your fish, _Bugsy_?"

"It has bug eyes," Matt defended. He smirked, "Bet Randy named his something ever more stupid."

John smirked, "Yup. He named it _Goldie_."

Adam raised a brow. "Original." He stuck his tongue out at Orton, who stuck out his own in retaliation.

Matt and John glanced at each other and shrugged.

They'll get along…

"Bet Goldie's fishbowl will be bigger that Bugsy's," Randy said.

Adam snorted, "Please. Bugsy is gonna have a fish palace."

"Yeah, right!"

Matt and John sighed.

Eventually…they'll get along.



"Really nice of you not to invite us," Chris huffed, tapping Bugsy's bowl.

Adam smacked him, "No! You don't do that, he'll go deaf!"

Jay mimicked his brother's voice, making baby noises. "Doofus."

Jeff smiled, "Sorry, Jay. I tried to get you to open your door, but you yelled at me to go away."

Jay nodded. "Oh, yeah. Chris and I were fucking."

Jeff flushed. "O-oh." He cuddled up to Matt, who was reading a book. "Come snuggle, Addy."

"One moment, honey." Adam grabbed Chris and Jay by the scruffs of their necks and tossed them out. "Goodbye!" he slipped off his pants, almost tripping in his haste. He spooned behind Jeff, kissing his neck.

Matt ran his fingers through Jeff's hair, his eyes moving over the words in the book. "Four more days after tomorrow," he whispered.

Jeff smiled, kissing Matt's nipple. "Can't wait."

"Neither can I," Adam grinned and reached over, patting Matt's cock.

Matt sighed, putting his book down. "Thanks for that, Adam. Now I'm gonna have to sleep with a hard-on."

"Welcome!" Adam stuck his tongue out playfully.

Jeff smiled, closing his eyes.



-_Monday; Art-_

"So…" Jeff began, licking his lips.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Jeff, if you say what I think you're going to say, I'm going to slap you."

Jeff whined, "All I wanted to say was that I liked your gloves…" his eyes took in the black material. "Really sexy."

Phil sighed and smiled, "Jeff…I know, alright? Four more days."

Jeff clapped his hands, giggling eagerly. "Yup! I _finally_ get to fuck."

Evan smirked, "I see I'm rubbing off on you,"

Phil snorted, "Right, like that's a good thing."

Jeff smiled softly, thinking of that night. It was going to be perfect. It had to be.

Later on, in fifth period, Jeff and John babbled about the big day.

"I think I should do pigtails for you," JoMo said, "They looked really cute on you."

Jeff titled his head, "You think so?" he smiled, "Okay. Can you do make-up?"

John blinked. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Jeff smiled, "Red lips."

John's jaw dropped. "…Wow." He grinned, "Maybe I should dye the tips of your hair red, also!"

"Sounds like a plan," Jeff fidgeted in his seat. "Do…do you think it will hurt?" They were talking about the double penetration, of course.

John smiled softly. "I'm almost positive it will. Are Matt and Adam well hung?"

Jeff nodded, flushing. "_Very_ well hung…"

"Well then, they'll probably make you scream." John giggled and patted a paling Jeff's hand, "You'll be fine. Use lube."

Jeff nodded, his face still a bit pale.

5th period was so boring. He was stuck alone in a class with seniors. Some were alright but others were just annoying. Jeff was so happy to have the day end with Gym. He and AJ had a blast racing each other to jump over hurdles.

"You've got longer legs!" AJ whined. "That's the only reason why you won."

Jeff glanced down at his legs. They were pretty long…perfect to wrap around someone's waist…wait, what the hell?!

Jeff pointed at AJ, "You and your boyfriend are corrupting me!"

AJ snickered loudly.

This was so fun.



_**XD! Getting close! XD!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



_-Home-_

"Are you done, yet?" Matt complained, watching Adam tape another box shut.

The tall blonde nodded, "Uh huh. That's the last of it." He was moving in with Matt and Jeff. He heard a sniffle to his side and he pouted. "Ma…"

Judy smiled a bit. "Well…I'm going to miss you all." She had Jeff in her arms and was refusing to let go.

Jeff smiled up at her. "We'll come by a lot, mama. We love you too much not to."

Judy smiled, opening her arms to bring Adam and Matt into her arms as well. "I love all three of you also. So much." She pecked them all on the cheeks.

"Well, you've still got Chrissy and Jay," Jeff offered.

Adam snorted, "Yes, and I feel so sorry for ya, mom."

Judy smiled, "They're good boys…when they allow me to sleep, that is."

Jeff giggled.

After collecting all the boxes, Matt grabbed the closest one and hefted it over his shoulder.

Jeff and Adam grinned, sharing winks.

Matt caught them. "What?" he asked, a bit confused.

Jeff giggled, poking Adam on the side, "Who's our big strong man?" he cooed.

Adam snickered, "Matty is!"

Matt rolled his eyes, heading towards the car. "Cute."

Adam turned to his mom. "Jeff's birthday is on Saturday, come by the house at around 8:30."

Judy nodded. She smiled sweetly at Jeff. "What type of cake would you like?"

Jeff smiled, giving her a final hug. "Surprise me, mom." He kissed her cheek and then moved to pick up a box.

"No, no," Adam said, picking the box up. "You're too small, you'll break something." He picked the box up, struggling a bit. "…Matt! I need help!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yeah…I will break something. A nail." He followed his lovers out the door.

He watched Matt put the rest of the boxes into the trunk. "Adam wouldn't let me carry anything," he snitched.

Matt smirked, tugging Adam in for a long kiss. "Very good, Addams." He said once the kiss was broken.

Jeff's mouth dropped a bit. He let out a shrill whine before getting into the backseat, slamming the door.

Matt smirked and tapped Adam's nose. "I talked to dad. Jeff's present from us is gonna be delivered right on time."

Adam smiled, "Sweet. Hell, we spent a fortune on the shipping and the supplies for it." He turned towards the passenger side's door. "We ready to go?"

"Yup!" Matt slid into his seat and off they went.



"_So, what do you think your boys are getting you?"_

Jeff shrugged, leaning back against the bath tub, cradling the cell phone carefully. "I haven't the faintest idea, honestly. They're so secretive and that's surprising seeing as my Addy has a big mouth." He grinned, listening to his friends laugh.

"_Moving on from Copeland's toad-like mouth…" _Phil said, _"How long will we have to party before they kick our asses out?"_

Jeff bit his bottom lip, popping some floating bubbles. "Well…my party starts at eight…I told them to let me have at least three hours with my friends. So…by ten…you're as good as gone."

"_Like that's fair. All that fun stuff will happen after we leave!" _AJ complained. He was on speaker phone with Evan's cell.

Jeff laughed, "AJ, why do you have to be such a pervert? As if Matt or Adam would let you see me naked, anyway."

There came a snort from Evan. "_Who said it was __you__ he wanted to see naked? I, for one, want to see Matt and Adam. Those muscles…and I can just imagine how big they are." _He giggled.

Jeff clicked his tongue. "Not on your life, Evy." He growled.

"…_Tell me though, Jeff…how well hung are they?"_

Jeff's eyes widened. "Jo!"

"_What?" _JoMo laughed, "_I'm just curious. Phil is also, he just won't admit it."_

"_I am not!" _Phil yelled.

Jeff flushed. "Uhm…well…Adam is maybe an inch longer, but then again Matt is an inch thicker…well above eight, the both of them."

"_You lucky little bitch!" _Evan screeched.

"_Jeff…how are you gonna take all that meat up your ass?"_

Jeff made a loud squeaking noise. "AJ! Shut up!" he ignored the laughter and groaned. "I'll see you all tomorrow…" he snapped his phone shut, reaching out to set it on the carpet floor before sinking down into the warm water.

'…_How __**am**__ I gonna take all that meat up my ass…?'_

He stood, rinsing off the soapy water. He shampooed and conditioned his hair before wrapping himself up in his pretty silk robe.

Jeff walked out the bathroom, smiling when he noticed his lovers.

Sleeping like babies. Matt resting his head on Adam's stomach, snoring lightly. Adam, on his back, blonde hair spread around the pillow.

Jeff smiled and crawled on top of Matt, gently kissing his neck, his wet hair tickling his and Adam's shoulder. He settled down on top of Matt and fell asleep soon after.

'_Four more days…'_



_-Tuesday-_

"What the hell is it with dissecting in this class?" Jeff groaned, staring at the poor little pig on their desk.

Phil grimaced in disgust. "Well, it is a Biology class…what did you expect?"

Jeff pouted, "I didn't expect a cute little piggy that I had to cut open…" he sighed, moving up a hand to his chin.

"Oh, come on, Jeff." Phil shook his head, "I'm sure it was killed humanely."

That didn't make Jeff feel any better.

"Anyway," Phil decided to change the subject. "What are Matt and Adam doing with their time off?"

Jeff smiled, "I don't know. They're being sneaky. They could have popped each other by now and I wouldn't know."

"Nah," Phil wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulders, "I'm sure that they'd wait for you to do that, they'll probably get off on letting you watch. Maybe you could videotape it."

Jeff blinked over at him.

"…For AJ and Evan…not me." Phil quickly elaborated.

Jeff snickered, "Sure, Phil." He twiddled his thumbs, "So…"

Phil rolled his eyes, waiting for it.

"…Three more days!" Jeff shrieked loudly. Students turned to glance at their table for a few minutes before looking away, continuing to dissect their pig.

Phil nodded, "Yes, yes, Jeff. I know. I've been counting, too."

Jeff was touched. "Really?" he huggled Phil's arm. "So cute of you."

Phil sighed, "Yeah, well its hearing you and John say it over and over again that's got me into it."

"I love your boyfriend," Jeff said, his grin wide. "I want him."

Phil snorted, "Yeah, right. He's mine."

"…But he loves me more." Jeff said.

"…No, he doesn't."

Jeff smirked, "He told me so."

"When?"

"Last night." Jeff giggled, docking the playful punch. He stared down at the little pig in the tray and then pouted at Phil. "…Can I take notes again?"

Phil sighed, bringing the tray towards his desk. "Alright, alright." He picked up a scalpel, looking a bit disgusted.

They stared at each other.

"…Wanna play sick?" Phil asked.

"Good idea."



-_Spanish-_

"That's so unfair…I didn't want to have to cut up that piggy." Evan pouted, watching Jeff drink down half his energy drink.

Jeff giggled, "I'm good at playing sick. Daddy is always riding on me about it though." He handed Evan the rest of the energy drink.

Evan took a swig. "Okay, so, what are we gonna do at your party?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could start with dancing, eat…watch movies." Jeff shrugged, "I don't know. I've never had a big party before."

Evan smiled, "How about we dance, play games, and finish off with us watching you open your presents."

Jeff smiled, "I forgot about the presents!" he frowned. "…What games, Evan?"

Evan gave him an innocent smile. "Oh, you know…spin the bottle…dark hide n seek…nervous."

Jeff nodded, "They sound like fun, okay."

Evan smirked. Nothing better than a naïve Jeff at a party.

'_This is gonna be so fun.'_



"Bye, guys!" Jeff hugged John, Evan, AJ and Phil. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

He hopped into Matt's car, kissing him gently on the lips as soon as he was in. He turned around, puckering his lips for Adam as well, who eagerly accepted the kiss.

"How was school?" Matt asked, driving home.

"Good. Evan had some cool ideas about my party. We're gonna dance, play games and then Imma open my presents." Jeff smiled at the last one. "Any chance of me getting a little preview of my gift from you?"

Adam shook his head, "No, that'll spoil it." He poked Jeff's nose. "What type of games does the little pervert want to play?"

Jeff shrugged, "Spin the bottle, dark hide n seek and nervous. I don't know what the last two are, but they sound fun."

Matt and Adam shared a look.

'_These fucking horny freshman…it's like they're trying to make Jeff one of them!'_

They sighed in unison.

Jeff blinked at them before patting his tummy. "Can I have a slushy?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Do you want an entire meal or just the slushy?"

Jeff smiled, "Alright. I'll have a full mean."

Adam patted his head, "Pull up into BK's, Matt. I want ice cream."

Matt smiled, "What my blondes wish, they shall get."

Three more days…



_**At the rate I'm going, it is SO gonna happen! XD!**_

_**Aren't they just cute? XD!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



_-Wednesday-_

"We need decorations," Matt started as he parked the car into the parking lot. He stepped out, opening the passenger door for his tall blonde.

Adam pulled his shades over his eyes, smiling a bit. "Can't be seen."

"Jeff's in school, Addams. He's not going to know." Matt led Adam into the store, forgetting momentarily that Chris and Jay had come with him.

"Hey!" Chris crawled out of the car's backseat, pulling Jay with him. "You could have woken us up!"

Matt grinned, "I forgot you were even with us." He looked down at his list as they entered the store. "Alright. We need…food, gift wrapping, drinks, cups, plates, forks, spoons and the regular birthday stuff."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You mean like balloons and shit? Dude, Jeff is going to be _16_, meaning that he isn't into that sort of stuff anymore. He's a big boy, we're gonna get him his first beer."

Matt rounded on him, glaring heatedly, "No. We are getting Jeff balloons. He likes them." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Lets split up. Addams and I will look for half the list and you and Jay could look for the other stuff."

Chris and Jay nodded, ambling off to another section of the store.

Matt turned back to his blonde, who was playing with his cell phone. "Texting Jeffy?"

Adam nodded, smiling goofily when he received the text. "Jeff's being forced to do splits on the ground by AJ."

Matt smirked, "Ah, yes, the splits. The first time he did that was by accident. I was chasing him for dumping spaghetti sauce at me and he ended up slipping on a puddle, forcing his legs wide open. He cried about it for hours."

Adam licked his lips. "Oh, if he thinks that was bad then he's got another thing coming." His eyes glinted. "Can you imagine, Matt? I mean, not to brag, but we're hung far enough to make horses cry and Jeff's ass is gonna be _so_ damn tight. I think we may actually tear him open."

Matt shifted, trying hard not to get an erection. "A very lovely thought, Addams. But its best kept safe until that night." He grabbed Adam's hand and walked with him towards the floating balloons displayed for the customers. "Which ones do you think Jeff will like?"

Adam lowered his shades, staring at the large balloons. He grinned when his eyes caught sight of a set of balloons. They were a dark purple, with hot pink swirls and stars decorating the front and back. "Those are him."

Matt smiled, staring at the balloons. "You're right. They are him. Get those."

Adam reached for them, tying them about his wrist. "Okay, now what do we need?"

-_With Jeff-_

"AJ! Stop it!" Jeff whined, trying to shrug his fellow freshman's hands off of his shoulders. His legs were spread far apart, getting ready to do a split.

AJ snickered, looking over at Evan, who was slurping on his Coke. "Come show him yours!"

Evan snorted, "Uh, no. You fucked me too damn hard last night and that'll kill my back." He stole some of John's chips.

JoMo glared at him before looking over at the boys. "You might want to stop," he advised, "Matt and Adam are going to kill you if Jeff is too hurt to fuck on his big day…which is only…"

"_Two days away_." Phil and Jeff said in unison. Phil's voice came out tired and Jeff's voice came out incredibly chipper.

Jeff shoved AJ away from him and sat down in his seat, grabbing his Skittles. "I can't wait," he tore open the bag and popped some candy into his mouth. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Phil opened his mouth to say something but quickly zipped it shut. His eyes darkened, staring at something behind Jeff and AJ.

Jeff blinked and turned his head. He paled and let out a choked cry as his throat was grabbed.

"We've got to talk," Mark murmured, his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Phil asked angrily, "Your ass is supposed to be suspended!"

Mark gave the little punk an annoyed look. "Kid, don't even try it. You. Let's go." He moved to drag Jeff away.

"Let me go!" Jeff's foot kicked out, catching the bigger man in the groin.

Mark's eyes widened in pain before he went down on his knees, groaning in pain.

Jeff blinked before he brought his hands up to his mouth. "Oh, shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you there!"

Mark didn't answer, he was still in pain. He groaned when he was picked up by security guards, snarling at them when they questioned him.

"What are you doing here, Calaway? You're supposed to be suspended."

"Why are you bothering freshmen?"

"How did you get in here?"

Jeff watched as Mark was dragged away, his eyes still wide. He whimpered quietly when Mark shot him a dark look. "…I…I think I want to go home…"

JoMo stood, gently moving his arm around Jeff's shoulders. He looked over at his boyfriend. "Go find John and Randy."

_-Matt&Adam-_

Matt looked down at his pants, reaching into his pocket. He flipped open his phone, watching Adam juggle plates and cups in his arms. "Hello?"

"_Matt…you need to get here as soon as you can, man."_

Matt blinked, "Cena? What's wrong?" his eyes suddenly narrowed, "Is Jeff alright?"

"_Nah, man. He's freaked out. Mark somehow got passed security and he tried to drag Jeff out of the lunch room. He's been quiet ever since it happened."_

Matt bit his lower lip. "We'll be right there, John. Thanks." He flipped the phone closed roughly and gave Adam a look.

Adam tilted his head, "What? What happened, babe?" he put down all the stuff, watching the lady at the cash register scan them.

Chris and Jay met them there, tossing down all the things. "We got everything-" Chris trailed off, seeing the look on Matt's face. "Hey, are you alright, man?"

"Mark got through school security and tried to drag Jeff out of the lunch room." Matt said quietly. His body was trembling in anger.

Adam rounded on him, "What?!"

Jay frowned, "You guys go on, and we'll take the stuff and catch a bus to your house."

Matt nodded and grabbed Adam's hand, "Let's go. John told me that Jeff was really afraid."

They made it to the car in record time. Matt drove as quick as he could, hoping a cop wouldn't stop him.

Adam gave him an odd look when he pulled into a police station. "What are you doing? We have to get Jeff!"

Matt frowned, "We have to put out a restraining order on Mark. Glenn and Scott, too. Everyone knows that they'll try something as soon as Mark is out of the picture and they'll go for Jeff. You take my car and go pick him up and bring him back here, got me?"

Adam nodded, understanding, "Got you…" he nervously moved to the driver's seat. "Matt…"

"It'll be alright, Adam," Matt whispered, leaning over the window. "I won't let anything happen to you or Jeff. I promise." He kissed the hazel-eyed blonde gently before moving away. "Get going, Jeff needs to see one us fast."

Adam nodded, stepping on the gas pedal and speeding off.

Matt groaned at this. '_He's gonna get me another speeding ticket…'_ But he found himself not caring much. Jeff was more important than a fucking fine…



Adam ran to Vince's office, tripping twice before finally making it into the room. He locked eyes with Jeff, who brightened immediately at seeing him. "Jeff!"

"Addy!" Jeff's arms wrapped tightly around Adam's midsection.

Adam hugged Jeff tightly, kissing his temple. "Oh, baby…are you alright?"

Jeff's bottom lip quivered. "He gave me such a scary look…I didn't mean to kick him there, I swear!"

Adam turned to Vince, who was scribbling something down on a paper. "What happened?" he demanded.

Vince sighed. "Mark tried to take Jeff away. Apparently, Jeff resisted and kicked Calaway in his groin."

Adam swallowed a snicker. He turned worried eyes to John and Randy, who had stayed with Jeff for the time being.

"Mark's been suspended for ten more days," Randy said calmly. "Vince is trying to contact his parents to suggest counseling."

"Fuck that!" Adam glared, "Expel the big bastard!"

Vince twitched. "Language, Copeland." He sighed, "I have thought of expelling Mark, but he hasn't done anything physically damaging to Jeff to go that far."

"What does he have to do, Vince?" John asked quietly. "Rape Jeff? He's been trying to corner the kid since he laid eyes on him. Him and his brother. Scott might even join in after that fight last week."

Vince still looked wary. "He hasn't hurt Jeff…"

"Not yet," Adam whispered. "…but with me or Matt not around, he could possibly sneak in again. Only this time, Jeff could be alone."

Jeff shuddered and hid in Adam's embrace.

"Matt's already at the police station, putting out a restraining order on all three of them," Adam said, "I called my mom, also. She's on her way there."

Vince sighed, "I'll see what I can do. Adam, take Jeff to his brother. Cena, Orton, return to your classes, please."

Adam wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist, leading him out the door. He turned to Cena and Orton. "…Thank you."

Randy shrugged, "Don't worry about it, man." He gave Jeff a gentle smile, "Don't let this get you down. Your day is real close."

Jeff smiled timidly. "Okay…"



_-Later On-_

"Thank you for helping, Mama," Jeff whispered softly, his face smothered against Judy's bosom.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I was happy to help. Those boys won't be able to hurt you anymore." Judy kissed Jeff's forehead before looking over at Adam and Matt. "Will you take care of him now?"

Adam put down Bugsy's food and hugged his mother. "Yeah. Thanks mom, you were a lot of help."

"Oh, absolutely," Judy said gently. She grabbed her bag and hugged Matt on her way out. "Have a good night!"

"You too, mom," Matt said softly, closing the door gently.

No one said much. Jeff nervously twisted a finger in his hair. "Um…"

Adam and Matt focused their attention on him.

"This might be a bad time to say this…" Jeff smiled, "But I've only got two more days…"

Adam glanced over at Matt, who smiled softly.

Looks like Jeff hadn't given up. Why should they?



_**Party is still on! **_

_**This is probably the end of Mark, Glenn and Scott. I might put them in again if I feel evil, XD!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



-_Thursday-_

One more day…

One more day…

One more day…

Jeff blinked down at his paper. The answer to the damn question was _not_ "One more day."

'_Sheesh. I'm getting so worked up…I just might flunk this damn test.' _Jeff erased the letters and rewrote the correct ones, his eyes scanning over his paper to check if he had written anything else wrong.

He almost jumped out of his skin when his cell phone vibrated. He sneaked his phone out of his pocket and looked down at the text.

_One more day and your ass is ours!_

_-Adam_

Jeff had to bite his bottom lip to squelch down the laughter. As if he needed Adam to remind him of the inevitable.

As soon as the art instructor raised her left hand, Jeff handed her his paper. At the moment, he didn't care if he had flunked the test. He would just do some extra credit later…

He turned around on his stool, locking eyes with Phil.

Phil blinked owlishly at him.

Jeff smiled sweetly and opened his mouth.

"I've got sour sauce, Jeff. You say the words and I'll dump it down your throat." Phil moodily shoved his bangs away from his eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" Jeff pouted. That sour sauce sounded pretty good though…

"…John's been so busy with your present that he hasn't wanted to fuck." Phil murmured. He hissed in pain when Evan slapped his back.

"Ha! Mr. I-Am-Not-To-Whore-Myself-Out is missing the ass!" Evan and Jeff shared a laugh.

Phil snorted, "I miss John in general." He gave Jeff a weary glare. "You were right. He does love you more."

Jeff giggled, "Don't worry, Philly! It's only till my birthday….which is…one day away!"

Phil fished the sour sauce out of his pocket and moved towards Jeff, "Open your mouth and swallow."

Jeff shrugged and opened his mouth. Curiosity got the better of him. The extremely tangy and sour flavor hit his tongue and his lips pouted tightly, his eyes closing.

Evan hid behind Jeff, "I don't want any!"

Phil slid the tube into his pocket, smiling widely. "Good?"

"Yummy," Jeff wheezed out before coughing. "Just so you know…I'm telling Jo!"

_-History-_

"He's so mean," Jeff whispered, "He made me swallow that damn stuff! It was so sour…it made my tummy hurt."

John gave him a small grin, "Sorry, Jeffy-Jeff. I guess I should give my baby some more attention." His eyes brightened, "I've got your present all wrapped up, so tonight I'm going to _unwrap_ my Phil."

Jeff smiled, "So, it's fun then?"

"Hm?"

"Sex…is it fun? Is that why people like it so much?" Jeff watched John's cheeks redden.

"It certainly is enjoyable," John admitted, "The best part though, is knowing that the person you're having intercourse with actually loves you. It makes the sex so much better."

Jeff smiled at this. "Well then, I guess my first time will be absolutely amazing." He was head over heels for his boys. It would be perfect.

"Now then," John pulled out his cell phone, "I think I should get to your house a half out early. I need to pretty you up before the party starts."

Jeff nodded, "Okay. I don't want Matty or Addy to see me until the party starts though. Someone is gonna have to distract them."

As soon as he finished the sentence, a light bulb lit up in both their heads. They grinned at each other.

-_Later On-_

"Where do we take them?" Randy picked at his sandwich, fishing the pickles out.

Jeff watched him, amused. Randy wasn't fond of pickles.

"Well, you could drag them over to some party store…lie to them and say the house will need more decorations." JoMo sipped from his water bottle.

"Why would they believe that?" John asked, stealing Randy's pickles.

"Please," Phil grunted, ripping the wrapper off of his energy bar. "They're so stoked over making this perfect for Jeff that they'd believe you."

Randy shrugged, "Alright. We'll get them out of the way." He tossed another pickle at his boyfriend. "What ya gonna be doing?"

"Jo wants to help me look pretty," Jeff answered.

"You don't need help with that," John winked at him. Jeff smiled brightly.

"He wants pigtails," JoMo explained, "and red lips."

"Damn," Randy murmured. "Aren't you a bit too young for red lips?"

"I'll be turning 16," Jeff huffed, "Practically an adult." Okay, so that was a lie.

His senior friends snickered.

"Alright, sure. Let us know what time to pick them up." John grabbed his fork, lifting a forkful of rice into his mouth.

Phil glanced over at Jeff, "What do you think they'll say when they see you?"

Jeff smiled. "I think they'll say…"



"Hot damn!" Adam whistled, looking at the large amount of party things sitting on the couch. "Man, this is gonna take a good while!"

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right…we're gonna have to make sure Jeff doesn't see this room, either."

"How do we do that?" Adam asked.

They both glanced at each other and smirked. Turning around, they watched Chris and Jay toss confetti at each other.

Jay picked up on the looks. "And what do you want?" he asked rudely.

Adam had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something mean. He couldn't get catty with his younger brother and then ask him for a favor. Brotherly law didn't work that way.

"Do you guys mind distracting Jeff until Saturday?" Adam asked, as sweetly as he could. He got a nice pat on the ass by Matt for that.

Chris's eyes narrowed, "That's a damn long time. What do you even want us to do with him?"

"Take him somewhere, buy him something, convince him to sleep over ma's house…anything!" Adam pleaded, "We need this to be perfect for him!"

"I don't know…" Jay was skeptical.

Matt jingled his keys. "You could have my car till then."

"Sold!" Chris jerked the keys out of Matt's hand and played with them. They were his, now.

Adam's eye twitched. He pouted, crossing his arms. "I asked nicely…"

Jay smirked, "Yeah, it's just too bad that Matt's got a hot ride and you don't."

"Oh, I've got a hot ride alright! He's small, blonde, and green-eyed with gorgeous hips, lips and fingertips and a tight little ass to die for. And what have you got? A Chris." Adam blew a raspberry at Jay.

Chris pouted, "I think Chris is hot."

"A sexy beast," Jay agreed, ignoring his older brother.

Matt shook his head, trying hard not to smile, "Alright. C'mon, Addams. We've got work." He landed a nice open-palmed slap on the tall blonde's ass, causing him to squeak.

"Mkay, Matty!" Adam grabbed some balloons, ready to tape them to some walls.

Jay and Chris shrugged at each other.

"I guess we go pick up Thumbelina now." Jay said.

Out the door they went, not hiding their laughter when Matt tripped over a piece of confetti.

Seriously, how is that even possible?

Matt made it look so easy.



After Jeff said his goodbyes, he jumped into the car, turning to kiss his big brother. He got a palm in his face instead.

"Sorry short one," Chris said, shoving Jeff's face away. "I'm not the one you want to kiss."

Jeff rubbed his nose and looked behind him.

Jay grinned, holding up a hand. "Hi!"

"…Where are my boys?" Jeff asked, his eyebrow raising.

"They're busy. You won't be seeing them tonight. Or tomorrow. You are gonna come sleep with us and mama."

Jeff pouted at this. "But why?"

"Chicken thigh." Chris answered smoothly, driving to Judy Copeland's home.

Jeff made a face and grabbed his cell phone. He called his Matt.

Who didn't answer.

Jeff growled and called his Addy.

Who also didn't answer.

Jeff tried Matt again.

"_I'm sorry I missed your call, please leave a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

"…" Jeff shrugged, "Phil made me swallow everything he had today." There was a message that would guarantee a returned call.

Chris slammed the breaks. Jay grabbed his shoulder.

"_What?!"_



_**Yes, I know Jeff's birthday falls on Monday and I'm making it Saturday, XD! The point is that the chapter will be out on Monday but that the date will be Saturday. XD!**_

_**I tripped on confetti once…my siblings video-taped it. XD.**_

_**ONE MORE DAY. **_

_**THREE MORE CHAPTERS. Or something like that. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



He walked into the room. He smiled, seeing the two blondes tangled amongst the sheets, resting on each other. They were so cute.

But…

Jeff shoved Chris off of the bed. "Get up. School time."

Chris groaned, staring up at Jeff. "Shit…I forgot…" he grinned a bit. "Say, how about you ditch?"

Jeff blinked at him. "You want me to ditch school?"

Jay snorted, "Grow some balls, Jeffy-boy. Skip a day. Call in sick."

Jeff pouted. "But…I have classes with my friends…they want to see me before tomorrow."

Chris crawled back onto the bed, spooning behind Jay. "They can sleep-over tonight. I'll let Matt know, even though I'm almost positive he's going to kick my ass inside out for letting you skip a day."

Jeff sighed, shrugging off his book bag. "Well, what do I do in the mean time?"

"Do you want to come shopping with me?" Judy smiled, pulling the covers up over Chris and Jay. Seconds later, both were snoring again.

Jeff blinked up at her. "_You're_ going to let me skip, also?"

Judy patted his hair. "I don't mind you taking a break, sweetheart. Besides, we need to go get that lipstick and hair dye."

Jeff smiled. He had told Judy about the red lips and hair tips. "Okay!"

_-At the Mall-_

Jeff sipped his Vanilla shake, looking through tubes of lipstick. "Ewe…too dark…" he looked to another. "Too light…" he smiled at the third one. "Hmmm…just right."

"You sound like Goldilocks."

Jeff turned, grinning widely up at Judy. "Well, look at it, it's the perfect color!"

Judy examined the tube, smiling a bit. "You're right, it'll make your lips look plump and cherryful."

"Cherryful?" Jeff giggled, "I like that."

Judy held up a bottle of hair dye. "Is this alright with you?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, it matches the lipstick really well." He licked some whipped cream off of his shake before smiling nervously. "Uh, ma?"

"Yes, honey?"

"…Would it be slutty to…I don't know," Jeff brushed a lock of hair away form his face, "Video-tape what we do?"

Judy flushed a bit. "…My…that certainly sounds…daring." She laughed softly. "I don't think so…it is only for the three of you to watch, right?"

Jeff winced, "Well…Evan and AJ are little perverts who got the idea in my head…but yes, just for us."

"I don't seen any harm in doing it…as long as you're careful that it won't fall into the wrong hands."

Jeff nodded, "We'll keep it safe."

"Then it's fine with me." Judy smiled, "How about some accessories?

Jeff grinned up at her. "Judy…you're a cool mom."

"Thank you darling, you're a cool son."

They embraced, walking out the store.

_-Later that Night-_

"For the last time, Matty, it was a joke!" Jeff pouted, listening to Matt yell at him over the phone. Phil was sitting to his left, JoMo to his right. He turned his eyes to Phil, "My Matty says that he's going to saw your little prick off."

Phil went pale. JoMo grabbed the phone.

"You do that and we'll pop Jeff right here tonight so that you won't have anything to look forwards to tomorrow."

This only ensued more yelling.

Jeff giggled, taking the phone back. "I can't wait to see you and Addy tomorrow," he whispered. He leaned back, resting against JoMo's lap and propping his feet up on Phil's lap.

"_We can't wait to see you either, baby." _Matt's husky voice resonated through his ear. _"We've got big plans for you."_

Jeff smiled, ignoring Phil; whose eyes were rolling so much that it appeared as if they would get stuck that way.

"_Wait till you see the house," _Matt murmured.

'_Wait till you both see my outfit,' _Jeff giggled to himself. He had Chris take JoMo to the house the house to pick up the outfit.

"_Alright, baby. Have fun at your sleep-over."_

"I will! Tell Addy that I love him and give him a big, wet kiss for me, okay?"

"_Absolutely. I love you."_

"I love you too!"

Jeff flipped his phone shut and looked over at the clock. "Where the hell are they?! I want my candy!"

"Don't have a baby, Jeff," Evan walked into the doorway, tossing the Skittles at the green-eyed male's face. AJ followed after him, carrying some bags. Chris and Jay were juggling a bunch of movies in their arms.

Jeff clapped happily, "Yay!" he went through the movies, looking for the ones he had picked. "_The Five People You Meet in Heaven_? Who picked that?"

Jay smiled sheepishly. "I was forced to watch it in a class and ended up liking it. We didn't get to see the ending, though."

Jeff read the summary in the back. "It sounds interesting. Okay, we'll watch it first." He headed into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

He sighed, nervously running his hand through his hair. '_Tomorrow…24 hours…oh gees…' _he jumped up high when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Phil's eyes zeroed in on Jeff's twitching form. "…Want to talk?"

"Sure…" Jeff popped the bag of popcorn into the microwave before sitting down on a chair. He did it slowly, so as not to wake Judy.

Phil sat down also, "Alright. So, what's on your mind?"

Jeff smiled nervously. "Well…I'm very excited about tomorrow, but I'm also so nervous. I mean, sex hurts enough when it's just two people…but _three_?"

Phil grinned gently in understanding. "John was in pain for a while after our first time. He said he didn't mind the pain though, because it was with me and that he loved me. Tell me, Jeff. Do you love Matt and Adam?"

"More than anything." Jeff answered without hesitating.

"Good. That means that your pain will not last long. Trust me…the pain is only the beginning. In the end, all you'll get is pleasure. The pleasure of being with the ones you love…and the pleasure of finally experiencing sex."

Jeff giggled at the last part, kicking Phil gently on the knee. "Idiot." He smiled softly. "Thanks, Phil."

"For what?"

"For being my best friend."

Phil smiled softly, "Thanks for getting me a boyfriend." The both looked over at the microwave when it beeped. "Popcorns ready!"

Jeff stood, pulling the hot bag out of the microwave. He pulled out a bowl, dumping the popcorn into it. "Mmm, smells yummy."

Phil stole a piece, popping it into his mouth before opening the fridge. "Pepsi all around?

Jeff rolled his eyes, "You won't let us drink anything else."

Phil snickered and pulled out a case of Pepsi. "Alright, let's go."

They walked back into the living room. Chris and Jay were sitting on the love seat, Jay on Chris's lap. AJ and Evan were huddled on one end of the couch, and John sat at the other end.

Jeff smiled, watching Phil pass out the Pepsi's before he sat down next to JoMo, pulling the brown haired man closer. He sighed, settling back onto a comfy stuffed chair. He pulled his giant polar bear into his lap, hugging it fiercely.

He was missing his boys…



Adam nuzzled against Matt's pectorals, smiling widely. "This is gonna be so fun." He bit at Matt's nipple.

Matt stroked Adam's blonde locks. "It is. We did a good job." He looked around the room, taking in the colorful decorations. There were balloons all over the walls and a lot of confetti thrown about.

Adam pouted a bit. "I really wish Jeff was here…I miss him."

Matt stood, picking Adam up. "It's only a couple of more hours, Addams. Think of tomorrow." He walked upstairs, keeping a tight hold on his blonde. He couldn't deny it though, he was also missing Jeff.

"Why don't we play a game?" Adam asked.

"Alright…" Matt sat Adam down on the bed, pulling Lucas up with them. "What type of game?"

Adam patted Lucas's rump, pulling his hand back quickly when Lucas growled. "Hehe. How about we play a game that doesn't make us think of Jeff?"

"Okay." Matt thought about something. "I'm thinking of something spunky."

Adam blinked at him. "…Does it have green eyes?"

Matt flushed. "Uh…no?"

Adam snickered. "It's Jeff." He tapped his chin, "Okay…I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20."

Matt smirked. "Is it 16?"

"…No…"

Matt chuckled, "Yes it is. Alright…guess my favorite fruit."

Adam stuffed his fist into his mouth. "…Cherries?"

"…Dammit. I miss Jeffy."

"I do too!"

They held each other, trying hard to fight the urge to call Jeff.

"…Wanna fuck?"

"Adam!"



_**Guess what tomorrow is! XD!  
**_

_**These chapters are so fun to write! XD!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



_-Saturday Afternoon-_

"Ouch!"

JoMo sighed, pulling the hair iron away from Jeff's head. "Sorry…" he tried not to laugh, watching Jeff rub his ear. "It's kind of hard to stay focused when Phil is sucking at my neck."

Phil detached his mouth from John's neck and smiled at the agitated 16-year-old. "Sorry, man."

"No you're not," Jeff grumbled. He accepted the ice cube from AJ and pressed it against his ear. "If it turns red, Phil, I'm going to cut your dick off. I promise I will."

Phil snickered lightly and smacked Jeff's shoulder. "Sure, sure. Hearing it from you, after hearing it from Matt, just makes me happy."

Jeff growled and turned back around. "Okay, I'm fine now. Continue, please?"

Chris and Jay stumbled into the door, holding a case of something. They grinned wickedly.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Chris greeted, patting Jeff's head. He tossed Jay the case, trying to be discreet about it.

Jeff rose a brow. "Hi…what ya get?"

"Nothing for you to worry your spunky little head over." Chris grinned widely, holding up a wrapped gift. "Now this, this is for you."

Jeff reached for it.

"But!" Chris pulled it away, "You can't have it yet."

Jeff pouted. "So then why did you show it to me?"

"To torture you, obviously." Chris ruffled Jeff's silky hair before rushing upstairs to meet Jay.

Evan watched him go. "…I bet you anything that they brought something illegal."

Jeff blinked. '_Matt's not gonna like that…'_

John smiled, running his fingers through Jeff's silky soft hair. "Hehe, so smooth and the tips look amazing!"

The fiery red tips looked like flames licking at the ends of Jeff's blonde locks. It looked so damn cool!

Phil sniffed. "…I kind of want to do that…is there any more dye?"

John smacked his thigh, "No. I like your hair the way it is. Leave it be!"

"Yes, ma'am." Phil murmured, grinning when he was pulled down into a hot kiss by his lover.

Jeff smiled softly at them. They were so cute. Well, not cuter than him, Matty and Addy…but still really cute.

"Jeff, darling?" Judy headed into the living-room, holding up the outfit. "Do you want to put it on now?"

"It might be a good idea, it'll give us all a chance to get ready also." Phil grabbed the outfit, thanking Judy. "Come on, Jeff! Let's go squeeze your hips into this."

"…Did you just call me fat?" Jeff asked, his eyes going wide.

Evan's eyes widened, "Oh shit…"

Judy quickly petted Jeff's hair. "No, no, honey! Phil was only joking around."

John pinched Phil's asscheeks. "Great going, baby." He took the outfit from him and grabbed Jeff's hand, "Come on, birthday boy."

Jeff followed. He shot Phil a dirty look. "At least _I_ don't have love handles."

Phil's jaw dropped, watching Jeff walk away. He flushed angrily, "At least_ I_ don't have wide hips!"

"They're for grabbing!" Jeff screeched back.

…Well, shit!



_-7: 30 pm-_

Adam brushed back Matt's curls, pulling them into a low braid. "Ooh." He rested his chin on Matt's shoulder, staring into their reflection. "Don't you look yummy?"

Matt smirked arrogantly, fixing the sleeves of his black shirt. It was made of silk, pressing against his chest, showing off the firm muscles. He wore black dress pants, with dark blue stitches running up the seams.

"You look delicious yourself," Matt whispered, looking his blonde up and down.

Adam twirled around playfully. The dark blue dress shirt looked amazing on his skin tone, bringing out his hazel eyes. The black pants clung to his hips, held together by a blue studded belt.

"Wait till Jeff sees. He's probably gonna cream his pretty little pants." Adam grinned.

"Wonderful. Until the party actually starts though, we've been assigned to kidnap you."

They turned, seeing John and Randy, both dressed in dark pants. John was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and Randy was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with some gross picture of a cock or something that resembled it.

"Nice party wear," Adam sneered, poking Randy's chest. "This is for kids, asshole."

Randy batted his hand away. "Oh, bite me. Come on, Jeff doesn't want you guys to see him until the party starts and we still have thirty minutes to go."

Adam yelped, feeling Randy grab his wrist and drag him to the car. "Noo! Matty save me!"

"I can't," Matt grumbled. He was being dragged by Cena.

Adam snorted, "Boo, you whore."

"...I knew we shouldn't have watched Mean Girls…" Matt murmured to himself. He flushed at John laughed loudly. "Hey! We didn't have Jeff around and it was the only thing that would distract Adam from sex."

"Oh, sure." John and Randy shared a wink.

"Let's go get a quick drink before we start to party." Randy said.

"We're 18, Randy," Matt reminded.

"So? My dad's been letting me drink since I was 13."

Adam's eyes suddenly sparkled. "…Really? You mean, he doesn't mind?"

"Nah. And he's got a whole fridge of alcohol in the basement that I'm entitled to."

Adam nibbled his lower lip. "What do you usually get?"

"As long as there's vodka in it, I don't care." Randy grinned.

Adam smirked, wrapping his arm around Randy's shoulders. "Meh. Maybe you aren't so bad after all."

Matt and John rolled their eyes.

'_Leave it to alcohol to bring them together…it's like Chris and Jay all over again.' _Matt smiled at the thought.



_-7: 50-_

"Do you think they'll like it?" Jeff asked, watching Judy grab her perfume. His eyes sparkled. He liked that perfume. It smelled really good.

"Oh, I know they will dear-heart." She spritzed some of the sweet smelling liquid onto her neck before doing the same for Jeff. The emerald sweater looked really pretty on her, so did the matching skirt.

Jeff giggled, "How'd you know?"

Judy smiled. "I saw your eyes light up. Now, let's get going. Christopher, Jason!"

They came down as fast as they could, holding Jeff's present and the secret case of something. "Ready!"

Judy frowned. "What are you boys wearing?"

Chris looked down at his clothes, then at Jay's. "What's wrong with it?"

Both were wearing long-sleeved shirts, Jay's was white and Chris's was a pale blue. The pants though, had holes in the knees. And they were jeans.

Judy sighed, "Nothing I guess."

"It's a party for a bunch of babies," Jay shrugged, "Why dress up?"

Jeff pouted at him, "I'm not a baby…"

"No, not after tonight," Chris agreed, smirking as Jeff flushed.



_-Party Time-_

"Man, that was so cool!" Adam rubbed his hands, "Your dad is so damn rich!"

Randy smirked, "And that explains why I have a Hummer." They laughed, pushing each other into the door.

John gave Matt a small grin, "At least they're getting along."

"Yeah, with the help from the vodka." Matt smiled.

"Matty! Addy!"

Hearing Jeff's voice, Adam and Matt both smiled, turning around. Their jaws dropped.

Jeff smiled innocently, the red painted lips glittering sexily. His pigtails framed the sides of his cute face, the red tips brushing against his shoulders. The tight shirt cut off above the belly button, showing off the adorable belly button piercing, which for now, was a lady-bug.

The pants and boots were what killed though. The skin-tight pants framed his lower half perfectly, cupping his round ass and lovely hips. The jagged scratches outlined in red started at his thighs, rolling over his hips and running towards his ass.

The boots were pulled up to his knees, pretty red patterns etched on the sides of the heels. They gave him added height, around four more inches.

Matt and Adam stared, not able to look away.

JoMo, wearing a vest with only his abs underneath smirked, wrapping his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "Look at them. They don't even know what to do with you."

Phil chuckled, waving his hand over Matt's face, "Hey, you might wanna give birthday boy a kiss!"

Magic words.

Matt and Adam shoved Phil out of the way, racing each other to get to Jeff. Matt won, picking his brother up and pulling him into a large hug.

Jeff giggled, wrapping his arms around Matt's shoulders. "I missed you!" He eagerly accepted the open-mouthed kiss, sucking Matt's tongue into his mouth.

Adam whimpered, patting at Matt's back. "Come on, come on! It's my turn!" He poked Matt's sides, causing the darker Hardy to squeak and loose his hold on Jeff. Adam grinned and grabbed his fellow blonde, kissing all over his face before getting those red lips.

Matt rubbed his mouth, trying to get the lipstick off. It tasted good, like cherries, but he didn't want to have it on him. He was the dominant male, he wanted it to be kept that way.

Adam finally let go of Jeff, letting the small Hardy breath. "Happy birthday!"

Jeff smiled sweetly, "Thank you!" he looked around the house, his eyes widening. "Wow, this place looks amazing!" he cooed.

Matt and Adam smiled proudly.

"Yeah, you guys out-did yourselves," Evan said, his brown eyes looking around everywhere. His eyes landed on Jeff's presents. "Holy shit…"

They were huge.

AJ set up the boom box. "Dancing time!" he grabbed Evan, pulling him into a dance.

Jeff looked from between Matt and Adam. Both grinned at him. He smiled back.



"This is so stupid." Jeff huffed, looking into his room. He strained his eyes, trying to catch any unfamiliar shadows. Nothing.

He sighed, closing his door. He moved on, walking down the quiet hall. It was kind of creepy. Dark hide n seek was basically hide and seek with all the lights off. No one could turn a light on until everyone was found.

And AJ thought it would be funny to make Jeff "it."

Jeff continued on. He had already gotten JoMo, John, Randy, Judy, Chris, Jay and AJ. He still had Adam, Matt, Evan and Phil to go.

As he walked towards the basement, he felt someone grab him from behind. He screeched loudly.

"Calm down!" Phil wheezed, trying hard to stop his laughter.

"Why did you do that?" Jeff whined. "I almost peed in my panties!"

Phil shrugged, wrapping his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "I got tired of hiding in that cramped up little closet in the laundry room. Come on, I'll help you find the others."

Once everyone was found, they all took turns being it.

"This is getting boring," John announced, his blue eyes darting around. "Don't you freshmen know any fun games?"

Evan smirked. "We can do spin the bottle now."

Jay and Chris perked up. "Yes, please!"

Jeff shifted uneasily. Everyone turned to him. "Uh…" he smiled. He needed to learn how to relax. "Okay, I'm in."

They sat in a circle, Judy watching them.

"You sure you don't want to play ma?" Jeff asked, sitting in between his boys.

Judy giggled, "I'd rather just watch."

Jeff shrugged, spinning the bottle. He blinked, watching it land. He looked up.

Brown eyes stared back at him.

JoMo…

They both flushed, staring at each other in shock.

Phil blinked at this and then smirked. '_This could be hot.'_

Apparently Matt and Adam thought the same thing. They gently pushed Jeff closer to John.

Both still flushed, they leaned in, kissing each other slowly. Small suckling noises could be heard.

Phil's jaw dropped. Evan and AJ both whistled, Jay and Chris took pictures on their cell phones, John and Randy watched and Matt and Adam smirked.

They smiled when they pulled away.

"Nice lipstick," both said at the same time. They giggled.

John spun the bottle. He looked up at Cena.

Cena shrugged and pulled John in for a kiss, tonguing his mouth thoroughly. Phil twitched at his and Randy purred.

JoMo, flushing, eased back. "…Wow."

Cena chuckled and spun the bottle. Matt.

Jeff's eyes brightened. '_Score!'_

And what a hot kiss it was! Matt, of course, took control, leaving Cena blinking in amazement.

They took turns, all of them fighting laughter as Jay's spin landed on Adam.

"Hell no!" Adam yelled loudly, causing his mother to fall off the couch laughing.

Jay snorted, "Oh shut up." He pulled on Adam's collar, kissing him hard.

Jeff and Matt held onto each other, gasping for breath. Adam's face was so priceless!

Everyone ended up kissing each other. Jeff got kissed at least once by everyone and for some reason, so did Chris.

"That was fun," Jeff said, grinning widely. He loved his boy's kisses, but there was _no_ denying that Randy and Phil could kiss.



"Presents!" Evan squealed loudly. He grabbed the present from him first. "Here! Open it!"

Jeff smiled nervously and accepted the gift. He opened it slowly and flushed when he saw what was inside. "…Are these edible?"

Evan nodded, grinning happily. "I got twenty of them in your size!"

Matt blinked curiously. "What are they?"

"Edible underwear!" Evan said excitedly.

Matt, Phil, JoMo, John and Judy twitched. Randy, Jay, Chris, AJ and Adam all grinned.

"Sweet! You're wearing one of those tomorrow!" Adam exclaimed.

Jeff flushed and put it aside, "Thanks, Evan." He took AJ's next. '_I hope it isn't anything embarrassing…'_ He opened it and raised a brow. "Uh…?"

"It's bondage tape!" AJ took it out, showing it off. "See? It's see-through and real light, so the person won't know they're being taped!"

Jeff snorted. "How thoughtful." Of course, this mean that he would be the only one tied up. The smirks on Matt and Evan's faces pretty much announced that.

Phil grabbed his and JoMo's present next and tossed it at Jeff. "I got the second part of it," he said, sipping his Pepsi.

Jeff blinked curiously and opened it. He squealed.

Belly-button piercings! Several of them in animals, and two really adorable ones with his Matty's initials and the other had his Addy's initials! The second half of it was a cute storage box for them in the shape of a giant green Skittle.

"I love them!" Jeff glomped his friends, who glomped back, smiling softly. "Why green for the Skittle?"

Phil shrugged, grinning playfully. "Your eye color is green and my creativity was lacking."

Jeff giggled and grabbed the next present. "Awe, ma! You didn't have to get me anything, the cake was enough!"

Judy smiled, "Oh hush and open it."

Jeff did so, giggling when he held out the perfume bottle. "Oh, so you knew I liked this before I even told you." Yay! Now he could wear it everyday! He hugged his ma, "Thank you!"

Judy kissed his cheek. "You're welcome, sweetie."

"Us next!" Chris and Jay yelled loudly. They shoved a huge thing at Jeff's face.

Jeff tore the wrapping off. "Um…what the heck is it?" he stared at the stuffed animal. It was cute…but what the heck was it?

"We made it! Take a good look, do you notice anything?"

Jeff looked it over. Okay, well, it was a bear. A _big_ bear. Soft…fluffy. It had rainbow colored hair…a belly piercing…green circles for eyes…cute clothes…oh!

Jeff grinned, "It's me!" he huggled it. "Awe! That's so adorable!"

Chris and Jay accepted the hug, "There's one other thing," Jay whispered into Jeff's ear, "We'll save it for when we eat, though."

Jeff nodded. "Kay!"

Randy shrugged, "I'm guessing your boys want to go last, so this is from John and I." He tossed Jeff the box.

Jeff opened it up. "This looks expensive!" he whispered. They were really fucking pretty though. Emerald-bejeweled chokers. _Real_ emeralds.

Randy chuckled, "My pops is rich, itty-bitty. And John is loaded. It was no problem affording it…it was more trouble trying to tear them out of that creepy goth girl's hands…"

Jeff smiled softly. "Thank you so much…" he hugged them both, giving them a good kiss on the cheek.

Matt handed Jeff a letter. "This is from dad."

Jeff tilted his head, opening the letter, finding a card inside. "Daddy?" he missed his daddy. He opened the card, smiling at what he saw inside. "Awe…" he showed the pictures to Matt.

Adam laughed loudly, pointing at Matt. "Look! You were so tiny!"

Matt smirked, "That was Jeff, idiot. I didn't have blonde hair." He smiled softly, staring at the pictures of him and his baby brother. Some with their dad…some with their mom…most of them with just them together.

Jeff held up the wad of bills. "I told him not to send money!" Jeff pouted.

Matt smirked, "Right, like Daddy'll listen to you."

Jeff shrugged, putting the money into his Skittle box given to him by Phil.

Adam patted Matt's knee. "Ready for ours?" he seemed nervous. He was biting his nails.

Matt kissed his cheek, "Sure. You stay with him and close his eyes." He stood, heading off to the basement, where he had put the present for the time-being. He smiled. He'd told Phil to lure Jeff away from the basement.

Jeff sighed, leaning back against Adam's chest. "Well?" he asked, getting a bit impatient.

Adam nipped his ear, "Shh. Relax."

Jeff opened his mouth to say something but found himself getting licked all over instead. He stiffened. Slowly, his hands reached out. Fur…

Adam moved his hands away, smiling when Jeff's eyes lit up.

"_JACK!!!_" Jeff yelled loudly. Everyone covered their ears but smiled anyway. Jeff cuddled his puppy closer, making kissy noises. "Oh, my baby! I've missed you!"

Jack yipped excitedly, lapping at Jeff's face and neck. He had something attached to his collar. A little baggy.

Jeff blinked, already teary eyed. "What's that?"

"Check inside." Adam murmured. He grabbed onto Matt's hand, who smiled softly at him and caressed his cold fingers.

Jeff sniffed, gently taking the bag off of Jack's collar. He reached inside, not noticing Matt and Adam go down to their knees. He pulled out a heart-shaped velvet box.

Phil choked on his Pepsi, causing JoMo to slap him on the back. Judy smiled softly, her own eyes getting wet.

"No way!" Randy yelled, scaring the hell out of Cena.

Jeff popped open the box, staring at the ring inside. He looked up immediately, his watery eyes wide. "…Wh-what?"

At the same time, both Matt and Adam asked. "Will you marry us?"

Jeff let out a choked gasp, moving his hands to his face to try and control the tears.

Evan bit into his fist, trying not to cry.

"I know I said that you would probably find someone else while you were in school," Matt said softly. "But I know that you won't now…because you have me and Adam…and we have you. We don't have to get married soon…we'll wait until you're out of school."

"But," Adam continued. "We do want to spend the rest of our lives with you. We love you and you love us. There's nothing more we could all want…so…will you?"

Jeff couldn't even reply. Instead, he hugged them both, sniffling into their hair. He whimpered, trying so hard to say a yes.

Matt and Adam smiled. They got it.

They knew the answer.



After everything calmed down a bit, and they started to eat the cake Judy made (chocolate and vanilla layers with fudge icing), Jay and Chris decided that it was time. "Hey, Jeff!"

Jeff turned, accepting the cup from Jay. He sniffed it and made a sour face. "Ewe…the hell is that?"

"Jack Daniels, straight up." Jay smirked. "Go on, you'll love it."

Jeff blinked curiously at him before sipping it down. He gagged once or twice, but then smiled when the taste hit him thoroughly. "Mm!"

"Like it?" Chris asked, smirking. Their plan was working! Jeff was going to get so drunk!

Jeff nodded, happily taking another cup. "It's good!"

JoMo frowned, "Uh, Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

JoMo paled at the looks the older blondes sent his way. "Uh…never mind."

Jeff shrugged and downed his second cup. By his fifth, his cheeks were already red and he was already starting to slur.

This is when Matt caught on.

He glared at the smirking blondes. "Very nice. He's sixteen, idiots."

Jeff giggled, reaching up to plant a wet kiss on Matt's cheek. "Can we haz sex naow?"

Adam's ears perked. "Oh, definitely!" he grabbed everyone, beginning to shoo them out. He turned to Matt, "Get him upstairs!"

Matt rolled his eyes and picked his brother up, trying hard to stay cool while Jeff licked and sucked at his neck.

Once they were upstairs, Jeff sat up on his knees, tilting his head expectantly at Matt.

Matt chuckled, "Wait till Adam gets-" he looked over as the tall blonde stumbled into the door, locking it.

"I'm here!" Adam announced. Jeff clapped.

"Can chu make meh birthday wish come twrue?" Jeff asked innocently.

Matt blinked, "What was your birthday wish?"

Jeff giggled, "I wants to see you both yum each other."

Yum each other?

Adam smirked and patted Matt's ass. "He wants us to fuck."

Matt nodded, "Ah. Well, tonight, you're mine, blondie."

Adam smiled, "Ah, well. I don't mind, as long as we both get Jeff, though."

Jeff giggled, settling back on the pillows to watch. He tucked his long legs underneath him.

Adam smirked, "Sure you can top me? Hell, I'm the king at fucking!"

Matt snickered and grabbed Adam's collar. "Or, you were." He ripped open Adam's shirt, buttons scattering all over. Grabbing Adam's hair, Matt pulled him into a hard kiss, surprising the hell out of Adam.

Adam whimpered, opening his mouth for the dominant male. He panted, feeling Matt's hands run down his chest to play with his nipples. He arched up, kissing Matt back as much he could.

Jeff bit his bottom lip. Could this get any hotter?

Oh yes.

Jeff's eyes doubled in size, watching Matt bend Adam down towards the edge of the bed.

Matt pulled off his own pants and shirt before getting rid of Adam's pants. Both decided to skip the underwear for tonight. Matt smirked, pulling apart Adam's ass cheeks. "So, you've actually never bottomed?"

"Please, Matty," Adam smirked, "I'm too dominant to bot- holy shit!" he cried out loudly as Matt shoved his thick cock into his virgin entrance. "Oh, fuck…" he whimpered, feeling that hard cock head press against his prostate.

Jeff whimpered, crossing and uncrossing his legs.

Matt swallowed, moving his hands up to Adam's shoulders. "Fuck, you feel so damn good, honey." He pulled out slowly, letting Adam feel every inch of his thick cock before he pushed back in, groaning in the back of his throat.

Adam whined softly, clenching the sheets underneath him. "Oh, that feels so fucking hot…" he moaned sweetly. "I'm loving it, baby, really I am…but can we get to fucking Jeff already?"

Matt snickered, slowly pulling out of Adam's ass. "You just wait until Jeff is passed out and taken care off, you're gonna get it."

Adam smirked, "Oh, I can't wait."

Jeff flushed, watching them both come towards him. He felt hands on him from every angle. He didn't know who's belonged to Matt or who's belonged to Adam. All he knew was that he was undressed real fast.

Jeff whimpered, feeling hands on his ass and hands on his aching cock. He opened his mouth when he felt fingers against his lips. He sucked on his Matty's fingers, whimpering as Adam stroked his cock with gentle strokes.

"Get them nice and wet, baby…" Matt whispered, feeling his cock jump at the sensations of Jeff sucking on his fingers. He pulled them back, nodding to Adam. Slowly, he moved his hands down to Jeff's parted ass cheeks, tracing the tight little pucker with his wet finger-tips.

Adam brought three of his own fingers up to Jeff's mouth, whispering for him to suck on them. "Suck them like you sucked our dicks that one time," he whispered hotly against Jeff's ear.

Jeff did so, sucking hard and fast, wetting the digits completely. He moaned, pressing down against Matt's exploring fingers. "In," he whined, pulling away from Adam's fingers.

Matt smirked, "In? In where?"

Jeff pouted and tugged at Matt's hair, "In my ass!"

Adam snickered and slowly pushed two of this fingers into Jeff, stretching them apart slowly, scissoring Jeff's hot insides. "Damn, it's tight in there."

Matt pushed two of is own fingers inside, jerking them in and out quickly. He heard Jeff whimper in pain. "Shh…you're alright."

Jeff tossed his head back onto Adam's shoulder, "Oh…fuck…sssooo good…" he moved his hips in a slow dance, thrusting down onto those fingers.

Matt bit his bottom lip, listening to his blondes pant in pleasure.

"Matt…we've gotta fuck him…I'm so hard," Adam whined. He gave Matt a pleading look.

"Yes, please!" Jeff begged, "Inside me…" he licked his lower lip, gazing down at Matt with lust-ladled emerald eyes.

"Yes…" Matt whispered. "It's time."

Carefully, Adam moved Jeff over to Matt. "Bend forewords," Adam whispered.

Jeff leaned over Matt's body, his ass straight up in the air. He felt Matt grab his ass cheeks, stretching them apart roughly before giving them a firm slap. Jeff moaned at this, biting his lower lip. "Again."

Matt chuckled and smacked Jeff's ass cheeks again. "That good?

"Mmm, yes!" Jeff moaned. He felt his pigtails being grabbed by Adam and he moved his head back, Matt immediately began to bite at Jeff's neck to try and distract him.

Jeff's eyes snapped open. He felt two heads pushing against his tiny pucker. '_Oh, god…'_

Adam and Matt shared a look before thrusting in at the same time, wincing at Jeff's loud cry as they tore the poor birthday boy open. They felt fluid drip onto their cocks and they bit their lips when they realized it was blood.

"Should we pull out?" Adam asked Matt.

Before Matt could answer, Jeff let out a low growl.

"Noo," Jeff whispered, "Don't pull out…please don't pull out." He loved them…he wanted this. The pain would be over soon.

And it was.

Jeff moaned, clenching his ass muscles, "Oh, god!" he rocked against them, listening to them pant and gasp. "Please, please! Fuck me!"

Both Matt and Adam began to thrust, forcing their aching dicks up deeper into Jeff. They all moaned, rocking against each other. They both pulled out, plunging back in. The motion repeated several times.

Jeff could feel their balls slapping against his ass. Fuck, it felt way too good. He was going to cum…and they weren't even touching him! "Oh, god! I'm…I'm going to…" his sentence ended in a high-pitched wail, his warm cum splattering onto Matt's abdomen.

Adam let out a loud whimper, feeling his cock being squeezed hard. "Oh, oh fuck!" he yelled as he came, filling Jeff to the brim. He could feel a lot of the cum dripping down his ball-sack.

Matt clenched his teeth, grunting hard as he came just as quickly. He pulled his cock out, spraying the remained of his cum over Jeff's red ass cheeks and Adam's twitching cock. They all lay together, panting and trying to catch their breath.

Jeff could feel Adam's lips on his and he kissed back weakly before he kissed Matt. "Okay…I can't stay…awa…ke…" his eyes slid shut.

Matt and Adam stared at each other. They smiled.

"_Happy Birthday, Jeff…_"



_**  
*slumps over; dead***_

_**One more chapter…god, I'm so tired…how'd ya like the smex? XD!**_

_**16 pages people…sheesh…XD!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Title: A Sinful Fantasy_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: __His baby brother and best friend are going out. He feels left out, so he makes a proposition with his best friend. Matt/Jeff/Adam. High School ficcy!_

_Dedicated to: Terrahfry_



The sound of his cell phone going off caused Jeff to whine in pain. He crawled over Adam's body, reaching for his phone. "Hello?" he murmured, resting his cheek on Adam's chest.

"_Jeffy, it's us." _The four voices chimed together.

"Really? Terrific." Jeff hung up the phone, cuddling up to Adam. He groaned when the phone rang again. Sighing, he stood, holding his head in pain as he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Can't you guys call back later? I've got the most disgusting hang-over, my back hurts…and my ass is covered in cum."

His friends laughed over the phone.

"_C'mon Jeff, don't leave us, we wanna know how last night went!" _AJ let out a snort of laugher, _"Give us the details!"_

Jeff couldn't help the smile on his face. He wrapped a robe around his body and glanced back at his boys.

Adam had his face buried in Matt's neck, suckling contentedly. Both his legs were around one of Matt's, who was lying on his back, his mouth opened a tad as he slept. His black curls framed the pillow sweetly, mixing with Adam's blonde strands.

They were so cute.

Jeff pressed a hand to his back as he walked, carefully walking downstairs and onto the couch, where he was greeted by Lucas and Jack.

"Well," Jeff began, feeding Bugsy the fish food, "Started off with Matt popping Adam and then they both popped me…fuck, it hurt."

"_But if felt good afterwards, right?" _John asked.

"Oh, of course…it was amazing."

"…_So…how much lube did you use?"_

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, Evan. Why do you have to ask the most disturbing questions?"

"_At least I didn't ask about how they shoved it up your ass! You know, like, who went first? Did they rim you? What about fingering?"_

"Stop, stop!" Jeff flushed, resting on the couch. He rubbed Jack's ear and kissed Lucas's nose.

"_Oh, leave him alone. The experience is all very new to him."_

Jeff smiled. Best friend to the rescue. "Thanks, Phil." He could hear John snort in the background.

"_I thought you were going to ask if they taped it." _

"_I was not!"_

"_You said you were!"_

"_John!"_

Jeff tilted his head, laughing his head off. "We didn't, but that was only because I was so drunk that I forgot to set up the camcorder."

The disappointed groans made Jeff's eyes roll. "It's not like I was going to show it to you guys anyway."

"_Well, at least paint us a picture. Do their cocks look alike?"_

Jeff twitched at this. "AJ," he began, his tone low. "You will never see their cocks, forget it."

"_Cock-hog."_

"Cock-slut." Jeff retorted, grinning to himself.

He glanced towards the stairs when he heard someone coming down. He smiled, watching Matt and Adam come to view, rubbing their eyes. "Morning, studs!"

Matt chuckled at this and walked over to him. "You and your foursome on the phone this early? What do those horny little brats want?"

Adam walked towards the kitchen, sniffing around for coffee. "How'd you wake up?" he asked Jeff.

"They want details of last night," Jeff told Matt. "And I'm hurting a bit, but very satisfied."

Adam smirked cheekily, "We aim to please." He shot Matt an annoyed look. "My own ass hurts. When do I get to pop your cherry?"

Matt smirked and smacked Adam's ass, causing the blonde to yelp loudly in pain. "We'll say next week so you can be fully healed."

Adam grumbled. "Not like my dick is broken, my ass just aches." He rubbed his ass cheeks.

Jeff smirked up at him, covering the phone, "How do you think my poor little ass feels? It took the both of you on and got a good gallon of spunk in it."

"Your poor little ass isn't so innocent," Matt murmured, poking Jeff's belly button. "It almost tore our cocks off."

"_OMG! You were that tight?!"_

"_They were so big they couldn't pull out?!"_

"_I want to see!"_

Jeff giggled, "You just sent my friends, minus Jo, on a uproar."

Adam snatched the phone, "Don't you freshman have an orgy to do?"

"_We'll need Jeff for that." _

"Ha! You wish, you little twink. Jeff's ass is private property. Matty and I are gonna brand our names onto his ass."

Jeff took the phone back, "Yeah, and then I'm gonna put my name on your cocks. If I feel pain, you'll feel pain."

"Kinky, will you kiss them after their branded?" Adam ducked the couch pillow and ran into the kitchen for his coffee, laughing all the while.

"_Let's go out tonight, we could camp-out in the backyard or something."_

Jeff smiled at this. "That's a cute idea, Jo. I'll tell my boys. See you guys later."

"_Bye, Jeff!" _They all said.

Jeff flipped his phone shut and walked behind Matt, kissing his bare shoulder. "My friends want to camp-out tonight. Are we interested?"

Matt pulled Jeff onto his lap, bringing his cup of coffee up to his mouth. "I don't mind. Adam?"

Adam shrugged, "Sure, fun. We'll share a tent and give the little pervs a show."

Jeff giggled at this, resting his forehead on Matt's temple. "That'll only fuel them into wanting to see your cocks."

"Well can you blame them?" Adam patted his boxer-covered cock before patting Matt's. "We're huge!"

Jeff pouted, "Yeah, my ass and I both know that."

Matt chuckled and stood, "Let's go get dressed; we'll need to buy supplies for tonight."



"Stop eating the marshmallows, Jeff." Matt gently took the bag away from his baby brother. "We need those later on."

Jeff licked the remaining stickiness on his lips and pouted up at his brother. "But they're sooo yummy!"

Adam smirked and pulled Jeff's face towards him, sticking his tongue down Jeff's throat, groaning at the sweet taste. "Fuck…they do taste good." He looked to Matt, "Let's forget the graham crackers and melt this stuff up on Jeff so we could suck it off."

Matt raised a brow. "Tempting. We can't do that though, because all those freshmen will jump him."

Adam groaned, "Damn horny little shits." He stole another marshmallow, popping it gently into Matt's mouth. "Just so you know what you're missing." He put his mouth on Matt's tonguing the marshmallow inside the older Hardy's mouth.

Jeff watched, his lower lip caught in between his teeth. "Guys," he whined, "You're gonna me hard."

Matt gently broke the kiss, licking off the sticky crème from his lips. "…We'll do it tomorrow," he conceded, watching Adam smirk in victory.

Jeff picked up some chocolate bars, putting them into the baskets. "Do we need those long stick thingies?"

Matt and Adam shared a smirk.

"We've got a couple long stick thingies already, babe."

Jeff flushed, hearing snickers coming from the people around them. "Boys!"

Matt and Adam continued to chuckle, trapping Jeff in between them as they walked.

"How do you remain so virginal even after you've gotten popped?" Adam wondered.

Jeff smiled, "I'm a sweet baby. I have to be virginal."

"…But you're not." Matt smirked. "Unless, you want us to prove it to you."

Jeff smirked, "Will you?"

Adam grabbed Jeff around the waist, pulling him over his shoulder. "Where do you want to do it?" he set Jeff onto the cashier's desk, much to the other guy's amusement.

Jeff giggled as Adam tickled his sides, "Not here!"

The guy, a young college kid, smiling and shook his head. "The camping stuff is 12.50, the sex…I'll discount you and say 50 if I can watch."

Matt grinned playfully at the guy. "Sorry, man. We don't give free shows." He handed the guy a twenty. "Keep the change for being cool about this."

The guy thanked him, waving goodbye.

"So," Jeff playfully kicked at Adam's chair as they rode in the car, "Can we fuck again?"

Matt laughed, "Just like a virgin. They get it the first time and then they want it every damn day."

Adam smirked, "Hey, I want it too! Pull over; we'll have sex in the car."

"No, we won't." Matt ignored his blonde's whimpers. "We'll have sex at home. In my room, any complaints will get you both a hard spanking."

Adam turned to face Jeff, who was grinning. They knew that they would complain.

"No, if you use it against me, I'll hold out." Matt warned, causing his blondes to whine loudly. '_My lovely blondes also happen to be brats.'_

Once they got home, Jeff began to pick up their stuff, rushing into the house, hearing Lucas and Jack whine.

"Oh, my babies!" Jeff sank down to their level, kissing them gently. "Are you hungry?" he headed over to their dishes, bending down to fill their bowls with food and water.

Adam walked in, smirking at the sight of Jeff's tight little ass in the air. Sneaking over silently, he licked his lips, rearing his hand back.

_Slap!_

"Owe!" Jeff rubbed his burning ass cheeks. He whimpered and smacked Adam's chest, "That really hurt!"

Adam chuckled and moved to bring Jeff into his arms.

_Slap!  
_

"Mother fucker!" Adam groaned and turned to pout at Matt, who smirked at him.

"Knock it off, baby blondes." Matt moved another bag towards the counter. He cursed as he dropped something, bending down to pick it up.

_Slap, Slap!_

Matt straightened immediately, turning to his blondes.

Jeff pointed to Adam, who pointed to Jeff. "He did it!" the said in unison.

Matt growled, kicking off his shoes. "Run."

The two blondes took off, Jeff shoving Adam out of the way with a playful giggle.



_-8:30 PM-_

"This is so fun!" Evan leaned against AJ's chest, roasting their marshmallows.

JoMo was feeding Phil a s'more, cooing down at him gently.

Randy tossed the marshmallow over at John, stealing the chocolate. "Yum," he lapped at his fingers.

John rolled his eyes, popping the marshmallow into his mouth. "You're so picky with your food."

"Marshmallows aren't food. They're little blobs of alien crap."

Jeff giggled at this, lying back on the ground in between his boys. They were staring up at the sky, connecting stars.

"If you looked real close," Matt whispered to him, "You could see our love in the stars."

Jeff blinked at him and looked closer. He smiled.

_M+J+A_

"You're right…how cute."

They all cuddled closer, talking to their friends in gentle whispers.

Who would have known such a beautiful thing…would blossom from a sinful fantasy?

~Fin~



_**I have a serious problem with putting my title names into the last chapters of my fics. XD!  
**_

_**And we are DONE.**_

_**Thanks for all those who reviewed, faved or alerted. **_

_**Thank you to Terrahfry, for making my love for Hardedge that much sweeter and for always being the odd alien child she is. I love you, Terrah! **_

_**I wanted so badly to write sex but I was just so tired, I've got six pages on who I admire most to do for class. I'm going with Jeff, cuz I already know what to write. XP. There'll probably be an epilogue to this in the future with a sex scene but as of now…this is DONE. **_

_**Thanks to everyone, for reviewing. **_

_**You're all WINNAGE.**_


End file.
